


Steady-State

by beardsheep



Series: Steady-State [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Sentinel/Guide, Underage Sex, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsheep/pseuds/beardsheep
Summary: 靈感來自ww1，是個有點慘淡的哨嚮間的故事，主要還是sasori向導x哨兵deidara。再大的能力都是痛苦換來的，成功的背後是無數血肉模糊的傷口，而戰勝痛苦重新爬起的人往往更無畏且強大，而這，就是他們的故事。
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Konan/Pain (Naruto)
Series: Steady-State [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特別提醒：  
> 覺醒後需要集中管理以免禍害人群，越強大的哨or嚮脾氣越怪異。  
> 舉例，F級只是比一般人敏感一點或是暴躁一點，有時候甚至無法接戰爭任務，只能等普通後勤或是行政。而A級則是廣泛認為能力跟性情最合適，可以擔任高階將領，甚至有時出任指揮。  
> 最後，S以上的人稀少而古怪，塔為此獨立出特別行動組強制收容。 通常情緒激烈到臨界後覺醒（戰勝了精神疾病）的人會開發出 S以上的能力，難以控管的特性成了政府的雙刃劍，有特權卻也被一定程度限制了人生。

對於迪達拉來說活著只是為了更偉大的藝術，彼時他從沒想過自己的藝術到最後到底是個什麼東西...。

有記憶以來就不曾深思過有人會在乎自己這回事，對於迪達拉來說這很愚蠢，在戰爭的年代如何活著才是所有同年齡的小孩在乎的，當然也包括他，所以當那些拐賣幼童的組織帶著噁心的面目問他去留時，雖深知是危險卻仍隨口編造緣由的順勢而為，有人曾問過他怎麼就這麼不會想呢，那聲語重心長的嘆息，聽在他耳裡可笑又無足掛齒，對於主動流浪的人來說，一夜間被拋下的孤獨怎能感同身受？

也許每到夜裡溫熱的瓷碗承載的是燒灼著拷問對自由的妄想，但當日出又升起，所有的夢就又只能縮回陰暗的犄角。  
“只不過是為了活著，嗯”  
彷彿自問自答著語助詞是他的習慣，大概不安定的靈魂仍在蠢蠢欲動  
“誰知道明天會不會到來，總之先填飽肚子才是”小小的手掌抓著有些不襯手的勺子，在晚風的竊笑以及身旁壓抑的嗚咽聲中，嚥下了自己拱手讓出的自由的代價。

也許長的順眼也是一種優勢？當光線再一次晃進這狹小的空間，伴隨著罵罵咧咧的呼喝中，又有誰在來來去去的嘈雜中叫喊著莫名其妙的東西。  
說也奇怪，每天這麼來去個幾次挑挑揀揀，都沒他什麼事，他是清楚人販子比較喜歡小女生，只因為需求比較多，但自己也沒缺胳膊少腿的，當個雜役也還湊合吧，怎就連出去曬個太陽的機會都沒有呢？

雖然是在想著哪時輪到自己，純粹只是他想出去吹個風的心情在作祟，迪達拉其實也暗自希望自己運氣不要太差，他要求不多，不是變態或是虐待狂怎樣都無所謂，嗯，其實只要能先混口飯吃，去哪裡都是一個樣，對於一路從戰火最前線的村莊流亡到此的他，來去就那幾個風景早就覺得怪沒意思了，也不知道自己有沒有機會能躺在戰場中央，體會一下烽火染過的空氣或是戰火炸起的屍水殘肢，他一直想再看看生命消逝時大家臉上的表情是不是都一個樣？ 雖然憑現在自己的能耐，迪達拉不用思考也知道大概會直接死在不知名的角落，直到屍體長蘑菇都不會有人知道，或許只有枝頭上的鳥兒會發現吧。

也不知是個性使然造就了他這般發散的思維，常常望著唯一的光源發呆，迪達拉的雙眼藍的好似天空的一角，但卻映不出任何特別的情緒，曾經的他並非如此寡言，反之他曾是村裡最鬧騰的孩子，熱衷於和師兄師妹一起對大人們惡作劇，他們的村莊有著名聞千里的陶土藝術，有著繁榮的街道與源源不絕來自各地的訂單，而他更是師父引以為傲的弟子，雖然不太喜歡被稱呼為天才，但師父往往在聽到別人讚揚自己時微微瞇起的眼尾，總是讓他在背後偷偷得意很久，邊想著臭老頭還說我不可能超越你，邊更加耐心的做著練土的工作，然而現實中的現實只剩下他一個人坐在這晃蕩的囚車中，漂泊於未知。

昨日種種，譬如昨日死，對我來說更顯可笑又貼切，因為他的昨日真的死了.....而後面幾句是什麼也不甚重要，現在的內心只願意去理解這麼多，也只聽得進這麼多。

一整天都不曾挪動的四肢如今酸澀難耐，而眼角的不適更讓他氣到直接趴在空曠的角落，金色的長髮披散著在陰暗中模仿著甘草堆，直到又一次的光線湧入才終於打斷了思緒。  
“喂！剩下的傢伙都一起出來吧，我們有大客戶了”沉默著跟在4.5個孩子身後，目測大概有12個小孩，最大的也貌似比自己大1、2歲吧。

“欸，你長的挺可愛的”剛才帶頭的人忽然朝他走了過來，迪達拉瞪著眼睛沉默的看著眼前的人摸著自己的長髮 “真是可惜了”  
“要不是這次的訂單量有些吃緊，也不會這麼早就賣出這種上等貨，而且這麼難得的姿色，沒有嘗過就要交給一群神經病實在是浪費呀。”  
厭惡的嘴臉說著的話暗示了他，自己看來又撞進另一個龍潭虎穴，真不走運....  
身上的手仍在遊走，但他不爽歸不爽，在弱小的現況下，一個不到10歲孩子又能做什麼？雖然性格不太安定卻還沒連審時適度的基本都丟棄。

“那邊在幹什麼？ 磨磨蹭蹭的是想被邪神大人制裁嗎！！” ......雖然不知道這個嚷嚷著邪神的傢伙是誰，但也是間接讓迪達拉擺脫了眼前噁心的大人，悄悄退了一步後他看到了一頭扎眼的白色頭髮。  
“這些可是儲備祭品呢！豈是你們凡人可以逾越的！！還不快磕頭謝罪”  
看著眼前伸伸叨叨的小孩，迪達拉對於宗教狂熱又有了新的認知，貌似也才10幾歲的小孩好像是剛從什麼祭祀活動出來，沒來得及擦去一身黑色的圖騰，滿臉黑糊糊活像是被燒到的難民。也許是他觀察的眼神太明顯了，來人直直的向他走來，邊走還邊嘀嘀咕咕的對著他念叨。

“欸，你這屁孩怎一聲不吭的阿”  
“被別人騷擾是不會叫一下？”雖然人不壞，但一口一個屁孩的還是讓迪達拉微微惱怒的看向了他  
“要不是飛段大人我遠遠的就看到你這顯眼的金毛，邪神大人可是會哭的”  
這人的腦已經不是一般的壞了，聽著一些狗屁不通的邏輯，迪達拉也終於憋不住了 “又不是小女生，叫什麼叫,嗯！”  
“我這可是愛與關懷的對待新教徒阿”  
“話說你也挺有骨氣的，我叫飛段，你呢，你叫什麼？” 看著這傢伙自顧自的介紹起來，還興奮的叫嚷著的陌生人，阿不對....是飛段，也讓他覺得挺有意思的，不經意的牽起了多天沒有變過的臉部肌肉。  
“我叫迪達拉”  
“噢！迪達拉醬，我明天還會來這邊，你沒事的話可以來看看，來增廣一下新教徒的視野” 飛段嘴巴開開闔闔的叭啦了一堆，而迪達拉只聽進了明天還會來而已 “ 我明天會來的，嗯”  
“說好囉，我會讓你見識邪神大人的偉大之處” 其實他對什麼宗教一點興趣也沒有，只是覺得飛段是個有點意思的人，雖然有點神經就是了  
說完話便飛快的跟迪達拉告別了，只留下耐心等在一邊的大人帶著他去暫時安置的小屋。嗯，看來飛段在這裡的地位有點特別，思忖著明天在仔細問問的迪達拉卻在明白（獻祭）並不是說說而已後，由衷開始擔心自身安全了。

不認識的孩子被排排釘在台子上，念念有詞的黑衣教眾各各高舉倒三角的圖樣，光影交錯著鑽動，話語不再鮮明，瘋狂的情緒充斥著異教徒的盛宴，由台上湧下的鮮紅葡萄酒被愉悅的盛飲著，然後，一切都亂了套...  
殘肢斷臂伴隨著鮮紅灑滿了角落，不復的土腥味被其他更熟悉的東西取而代之，狂笑著的朋友流著滿地的腸子。  
“用這般景色供奉的神明我看也不正不經的”狀似不屑的訴說，卻也在句尾的顫抖揭示了害怕與冰冷。  
“喂！新教徒你在阿” 不太想理他  
“震撼了吧，這般虔誠的信仰”  
“欸你幫我把腸子塞回來好不？我肚子有點涼”  
怎麼有人受這種傷還可以像跟沒事人一樣，還這麼吵...“你，都不痛的嗎”  
“痛是痛啦，但那是之後的事”  
“之後？所以你當下不痛？”  
“當下當然是爽了阿，問什麼廢話”  
“塞好了我們就去吃飯吧”  
這都是個什麼事阿，他果然是個怪胎“我幫你縫一縫吧...”  
“迪達拉醬你人還不懶嘛”

後來跟飛段瞎扯的內容有點忘了，只記得當天晚上的惡夢是從未有過的真實，恐懼的窒息感爬上整個背部，深深的揪緊了手腳，腦袋的壓迫真實到想吐，針扎的孔洞瘋狂擠進白天影影綽綽的的幽靈，大啖著內臟叫囂著破體而出，伴隨著尖叫以及那股味道的是疼痛。  
是疼痛叫醒了他....  
脹痛的腦袋根本無法分辨身旁的嘈雜，旋轉的世界開始下起了細密的羽毛雨，不明究理卻異常美麗，腦中只剩下想看更多，更多，更多...。  
紛飛的雪白覆蓋了一方天地，似雪非雪卻一樣乾淨純粹，被白色佔據了的視野在下一秒徹底墜回黑暗，在完全脫力前他只來的及擠出腦中不斷奔湧的一個古怪的音節 “喝！”


	2. Chapter 2

再次睜開眼是被異物卡著喉嚨的束縛感硬生生的逼醒的，好奇自己怎麼從好吃好睡的祭品淪落到階下囚的地步，雖然結局可能都是被宰，但起碼前者還有點人身自由的。

“搞什麼呢，嗯？”話音剛落他就發現了不對勁，彷彿數據般細細密密的資訊匯聚在意識中，包括遠處交頭接耳的話語  
“都2天了，再不醒就請個好一點的嚮導來看看吧”  
“蛤？這樣的小鬼？ 別浪費資源了，這種戰爭兒童還不是隨便都撿的到”  
“可別說，最近組織還真缺人手，當炮灰也算一種貢獻，不過聽當天在場的人說，這小鬼可是把方圓十公里的人弄沒了，搞的那幫宗教團體以為是神明顯靈”  
“真這麼厲害？ ”  
“人不可貌相，再怎麼說也是覺醒的高階哨兵，少說也有B吧”

正待迪達拉想細聽外面人的談話，一陣尖銳的刺痛打斷了他，從沒感受過這種直直刺入腦袋的痛感，頓時讓他小小的痛呼出聲 “呃嗯”  
異樣的疼大概持續了半分鐘，但還是很不幸的引起了注意，伴隨突突發痛的太陽穴，一陣牢籠打開的吱呀聲讓他的手更是揪緊了腦袋。

“哦！終於醒了” 來人不是剛剛被他偷聽的任何一個，而是忽然出現的危險，這個認知在跳出腦海後開始無限放大，本能的使他開始調整身體的姿勢，然而這一動之下才發現自己就連腳上都有沉重的鐐銬，鐐銬的一邊連接著牆壁連一步都邁不出去“別白廢力氣了，小朋友” 說著便自顧自的蹲在了迪達拉面前。

“嗯，資質挺高的，應該接近A級”說罷還順手揉了下他的頭髮  
“什麼意思,嗯” 從剛剛到現在就一直聽到莫名奇妙的話，a級b級的，雖然不是很清楚，但過去他也曾聽師父說過哨兵嚮導的事，只不過當時以他的個性頂多也就是知道這些人被塔統一收編管理了，反正不會放出來禍害老百姓就行了 “你沒感覺嗎，那種訊息流動的感覺，剛才你不是頭很痛嗎？”  
“你是指，哨兵？”  
“是阿，孩子，你剛覺醒什麼都不懂就炸了那幫邪教的營地，也算是做善事了” 眼前人輕描淡寫的語氣狀似和善，卻改不了他被綁在這裡的現實。

“那你們想從我身上獲得什麼” 直接挑明的語氣，也掩飾不住細微顫抖的手指 透露出的恐懼，剛收回的掌又再次撫過頭頂“也不是什麼大不了的事，只不過是希望你能加入我們罷了，我是因為討厭塔的強制安排才加入的，但是更激進的分子大有人在” 說完也不等他細想激進是有多極端，只感覺腰間被輕輕的撫過，噁心的感覺竄過大腦，但如同以往般他仍未做出明顯的表態，只是婉拒似的低垂著眼 “ 你應該知道，你這副表情會助長別人的施虐欲，在這種地方只有實力才是最好的保護” 看著眼前神情晦澀的青年，迪達拉瞪著眼無聲的吐嘈，感嘆個鬼，有種就把手拿開！  
順著他的目光，青年似是欣賞夠了後俐落起身，在離開前留下來“好好考慮”以及“撐下去”這兩項訊息。

連日被人任意觀察試探的日子並不好受，再加上他有意識的在訓練自己的精神力，都越發的讓他的情緒隨著煩躁感而不安定，能力越高的哨兵就要有相應的知識或方法去處理海量的雜訊，也許有些天賦異秉的人可以憋成變異哨兵什麼的，但這顯然是些極端案例可不能拿來當參考，而某個小孩目前正把自己逼向那些離群值而不自知。

在意識的風暴裡，所有的煩躁與不安崎嶇的生長在暗潮中，偶有伸出海面的末枝 昭示著暗藏的陷阱，垃圾信息構築的浪一波一波拍打翻湧，滋養著海面下未知的威脅，屬於意識的船隻在危險中載浮載沉，也不知過了多久，肆虐的風暴倏地一滯，清緩的暖流驚的迪達拉瞬間清醒，只見幾天不知所蹤的青年，正輕拍著他的背，安撫似的給予精神疏導，見他清醒後還痞痞的將一個精神力輔助器扣在他的手上“ 感覺如何阿？小朋友”  
面對這個似乎是向導的傢伙，迪達拉完全提不起任何好感。  
“嗯，像阿斯匹靈”  
“嘿！你這小毛孩要求還挺高？ 那你以後就用這個吧”青年指著剛才不由分說就扣上手腕的裝置“這是輔助器，可以作為臨時疏導的工具”  
“疏導？”看著小孩疑惑的表情，青年了然的笑了“噢，就是我剛幫你做的，垃圾太多對身體不好的，而且你貌似是個挺會製造垃圾的哨兵”

這什麼破比喻，迪達拉不滿的皺了皺鼻子“ 能根除嗎？”

“哈哈哈哈，這就是哨兵的日常阿”彷彿聽到了什麼可笑的發言，眼前的青年在迪達拉冷冷的目光下笑出了眼淚 “你如果不想被垃圾吞噬，最好定期疏導，服用向導素或是乾脆綁定一下更省事”不過你還太小了，要是再過幾年相信有很多樂意為你獻身的人” 說罷還傾身狀似要吻過來。

迪達拉雖然眼疾手快的避開了卻被脖子上的鐵鍊扯的又跌了回去“我才不要綁定，嗯” 就算我很會製造垃圾好了，我也不喜歡有人闖到我的空間收我的垃圾 “我同意加入組織，但是我需要你們提供那什麼向導素”

“ 小鬼還真敢講，先把醜話說在前頭，這裡的命令是要100%服從的，如果沒有貢獻可是連飯都吃不飽”青年輕蔑的笑著，像這種剛覺醒後滿口大話的哨兵他見多了，也不掂掂自己有幾斤兩，在普通人眼中能覺醒就是萬裡挑一，但真正進入哨兵嚮導的世界後便是實力才是一切，而哨兵可是遠比嚮導更殘酷的，眼前的孩子能不能撐下去還很難說呢 “或是你可以考慮來我的小隊，會輕鬆很多的” 迪達拉真的有點受夠了這個人不斷的暗示，雖然感謝他幫忙科普了常識，但他更想讓這個人時刻打量的眼神離他遠點

雖然不確定自己的實力是到哪個程度，但想教訓眼前的戀童癖的想法還是讓他開始構築自己的精神體，前幾日的頻繁練習讓他很快的掌握了節奏，只消片刻伴隨著翻飛的羽毛，一隻雪鴞便輕巧的落在肩上，巨大的雙翼輕擁著小孩的臉，護崽似的緊盯著青年。

輕微的爆炸聲在愣神之際響起，伴隨腦袋瞬間刺痛，再次凝神原本束縛著小哨兵的鍊鎖卻已成廢鐵，金髮隨著起身的動作四散飛揚，美麗逼人的藍眼透過羽毛縫隙看著他 “ 我不需要你” 小孩用著稚嫩的面龐說著堅定的話語，不是在開玩笑。


	3. Chapter 3

迪達拉被帶去新人測試後終於知道了自己的等級-S級，這讓檢測的人興奮的紅了臉，激動到語無倫次的彷彿親眼看見維納斯降臨，讓他在被帶去約談的路上無語的被一堆大人圍觀求摸頭，思索著難道他是什麼珍稀動物嗎？癟著嘴的想著，他以前第一次看到商隊帶著的孔雀時的表情，跟這些人現在看自己的樣子好像也差不多....  
但是又不是最高等級，有什麼值得高興的？在檢查儀器上他明明有看到上面還有2格啊。

而他的問題也在面對組織幹部時提了出來，看起來很和藹的鬍子大叔是A級哨兵，笑著說“ 喔，因為s以上的人很少被塔放出來，甚至只要第一時間發現都要立刻回報資料，好讓塔去抓人” 大叔一副遺憾的樣子“ 不過對普通人來說，你這個等級就很危險了，一失控可能就直接毀了一個村莊，何況是ss或更可怕的3s” 眼前這漂亮孩子，看似精緻脆弱實際上才在不久把以他為中心，方圓10公里範圍的活人全數殺害還附帶爆破的狠角色....

“ 不過你放心吧，我們對s級可是非常友好的，只要乖乖配合任務就不會有人找你麻煩，甚至你想去哪個部隊我都可以幫你安排，想要第一時間享受向導服務也沒人阻攔呦 ”

赤裸裸的反政府組織阿....迪達拉瞬間便明白自己的處境了，像這種沒有價值就殘忍對待，有點價值就用到徹底的地方在整個國家中隨處可見，只能說政府大概還沒從前一次戰爭的收尾中恢復過來，才讓這種反抗組織蠢蠢欲動的廣納新血，想必不久的將來會有一場惡鬥，無論是內亂還是被圍剿。

在他小的時候，戰爭之於他是個遙遠的概念，從小時候起迪達拉就一直沒辦法理解為什麼大人一想到戰爭情緒就會激動，甚至有些人光是讓他回想就會痛苦的淚流滿面，對於一個在戰後復甦期成長的孩子，他覺得他跟這個世界有些格格不入。  
無法感同深受卻不得不昧著良心應和大人，否則就是一頓痛罵或是乾脆一句“你太好命了”輕描淡寫的無比刺人，而這些壓抑的小情緒也被他裹成一塊的揉到了陶土之中，藏在了那些美麗卻易碎的藝術裡。  
人人都誇讚他做的陶器高貴美好，卻只有他自己最清楚那都是他小心藏起來的心情，直到那年流亡的士兵闖入他們的村子，即使反抗過也阻止不了以血封喉的結局，他才終於知道戰爭到底是個什麼東西。

躺在滿地的瓷器碎片中，他決定告別這個沒了聲息的家鄉，也告別了那樣脆弱的藝術。人們恐懼失去，所以害怕，所以憎恨，所以逃避，對平民來說又能如何？ 接受跟不接受沒了區別，而在壓迫下有的人選了且看且珍惜，而有的則是痛恨著身不由己，但這也都跟結局一樣，沒有區別。

而最終回到一個問題，怎樣能夠不再失去？

答案是變得足夠強大，直到命運不再對你予取予求。

“ 我要去最前線，嗯！”  
“小伙子看不出來挺勇敢的！” 大叔興奮的呼嚕一把迪達拉金黃的腦袋，開心的手舞足蹈著。  
“ 好咧！我這就幫你安排訓練，先讓你這孩子做點心理準備”  
離開了約談室後他就順著大叔的指引前往了哨兵專門的訓練場了，他當然知道就現在的身體素質很難完成組織的任務，所以他現在要去領自己的訓練菜單開始為期一個月的高強度訓練。

嗯，其實這地方還不壞，至少目前看來挺適合他的，唯一比較麻煩的是哨兵生理上需要定期梳理垃圾，對此組織是用一定的任務積分去兌換向導素，或是以自由市場機制讓向導開價的方式，除此之外也應該還有其他方式，只是怎麼個交易法他仍不清楚。

看著這個規模不大不小的組織，起碼自己不用忐忑的顛沛流離下去了，想起去年的今天，自己大概還在為晚上躲哪睡覺才不會在天未亮時被野生動物咬去飽餐一頓而發愁，如今至少有了與命運一搏的機會，這讓他怎能不慶幸？ 相比起家鄉死去的所有人，或是當初滿車的孤兒以及被他殺死的邪教成員，現在還在呼吸的他，還能思考這些事情的人是否更該感到榮幸？

迪達拉花了一個月超額完成了訓練進度，便接到了輔助作戰的任務，這對他來說是考驗也是試探，他當然完成了任務，但這還不夠！在他的觀念裡完成進度都只是尋常，真正的價值是你除了應該做的外還能給組織帶來什麼驚喜，為此他利用自己極度敏感的感官摸去對方的臨時指揮處，直到把對方的指揮官跟幹部全數絞殺才提頭返回組織，把那個原本還對他擅自脫離欲來找麻煩的傢伙驚的說不出話了。

第一次近距離使用能力，讓他決定以後都要站遠點再炸，就算要多費點精力也好過被廢物目標忽然炸開亂噴的血澆的滿身腥氣撲鼻，他甚至還在頭髮裡看到一點腦髓的顏色，真是有夠噁心的....

而他這翻舉動也讓基地裡的人再也不敢小瞧他，或是明目張膽的來挑釁了，很大程度上算是認可了他的存在，畢竟有實力的人，即便是個不到10歲的孩子該給的尊重還是會有的。然而這些事情對迪達拉來說卻根本沒什麼實感，這些日子以來他只要有時間不是在冥想就是在訓練，只因為他知道自己的基礎太差了。

資質從來都不能當飯吃，只有把資質轉化成價值才能在殘酷的世界找到一絲依仗，流浪的日子讓他清楚，在這種朝不保夕的時期唯有強大才是硬道理，而對於別人想怎麼想，對目前的他來說一點也不重要。

感受著應該以怎樣的力度握刀劈砍，怎樣的角度能避開攻擊，如何在打鬥時運用五感判斷背後的敵人，如何在近距離下使用c1不傷到自己，都是他首先要學會控制的東西，只有把一些動作標準化後才能融入身體形成習慣，而他要做的就是把戰鬥刻到腦海裡，再也不想被任意擺佈，再也不想被別人憐憫，我要你們睜大眼睛看看，看這經過蛻變後的藝術！更加的美麗，更加的驚心動魄，更加的致命！


	4. Chapter 4

如今看來自己這4年的反叛生涯也快走都個頭了，看著已經潰不成軍的己方部隊，以及遠方正在收割人命的3s哨兵，迪達拉無奈的想著。  
“欸欸，迪達拉醬別走神阿，你看你精神不好就該接受向導治療的，這樣撐這算什麼事阿？”

飛段又在一邊對他碎碎念了，自從自己第一次做完任務後被編到組織特戰部隊後就發現了他，想想也尷尬，自己可是炸了人家的宗教，本來還想說點請節哀...什麼的客套話，卻沒料到這人就一句“哦！沒事！只是早一點奔向邪神的擁抱罷了，他們一定也很開心”看著獨自興奮的飛段， 感情他這還真是做善事了嗎？

而自從有了“朋友”後，他的日常除了訓練跟冥想外又多出閒聊的時間，雖然見面的機會不多，但是他還是很珍惜飛段這個有點怪異卻很真誠的朋友，至少他們之間不存在猜忌跟有的沒的情緒，甚至還能當練習對象，飛段是組織內跟他唯一有往來的s級哨兵，誰叫他就是只覺得飛段順眼，所以對於迪達拉的事情也只有飛段看的最明白，其中最令他擔心的是小孩有向導恐懼症。

大約是2年前，組織為了擴張勢力去對抗政府越來越頻繁的針對，派出各個s級帶隊去邀請其他組織，而迪達拉被指定的組織是當時勢力最大並且是以向導為主的組織，組織的領導是極端主戰派的向導，而這樣的首領當然會讓許多流離在外的向導自願去加入，自然的更多的哨兵就會因為有需求而甘願為其賣命，滾雪球似的越來越壯大。  
組織雖然沒說什麼，但所有人都知道單獨指派怕不是鴻門宴，當時飛段還緊張的讓迪達拉把所以武器帶上，萬一怎麼了也好過手無寸鐵。

而後來直到小傢伙一個人回來時，飛段本還開心的覺得還活著阿！挺好的！  
才後知後覺的看清小孩的狼狽，那種暴虐翻湧的精神像當初的爆炸前夕，身上多處傷痕，而更令他瞪著瞳孔的是迪達拉手腳上明顯的瘀痕，已及微紅卻冷漠非常的眼睛，冷凝的空氣下孩子嘶啞著嗓子說的是  
“ 任務失敗，我殺了” 而他們的首領則是打了冷顫後，抖著唇說  
“不怪你，快去休息吧，你應該很累了”  
看著從旁邊慢慢走過的孩子，飛段最終也沒法說什麼，只是在迪達拉的手中硬塞了管向導素，才目送他離去。 自此之後他便再也沒有在定期疏導時看見孩子的身影了。

身為同樣s級的哨兵，他知道過載的痛苦是怎樣的，那是連他都不覺得會爽的那種痛，而向導素跟輔助疏導的工具最多也就是治感冒的程度，對抗需要開刀的病痛那是屁點用都沒有，飛段深知這個道理，所以就算那雙眼裡扭曲著怎樣的情緒，偶爾的他還是會勸迪達拉行行好有病快醫，要不然你就藝術不起來了....  
而在他難得的苦口婆心下，迪達拉卻只聽進了藝術不起來的屁話，而為了他這倔脾氣他倆還跑去問上級有沒有除了向導素外更好的特效藥？  
結果當然是有的，只是兌換的點數真的貴到一個誇張，是尋常向導素的10倍，問完後當然是直接兌換一個試試效果，看著旁邊的傢伙在注射後舒緩很多的臉色，飛段覺得....“歐歐歐！不愧是特效藥！”

不過這個價格導致了迪達拉每一個最危險的任務都會參加，因為這是最好賺積分方式，在後續的2年他幾乎沒有再遇過小孩了，直到這次又被安排在同一個隊伍，才發現小孩好像沒有以前那麼靈敏了。

看著小孩狼狽的身影飛段也無能為力，塔這次派出的士兵太多了，還有很多干擾器影響判斷，戰線不斷拉長下早就有人潰散逃亡了，剩下的傢伙根本不成氣候，而那個3s的傢伙更是砍瓜切菜的用手上的黑色長棍捅穿了首領，眼看著自己馬上就要成為下一個目標，還沒來的及感嘆，他四散捕捉的感官便發現了迪達拉的不對勁，因為擔心而第一時間看到羽毛就讓他知道，這傢伙要自爆了！

而佩恩，也就是敵方3s正疑惑的看著在打鬥中忽然收回精神體開始狂奔的飛段，只用不到1分鐘便飛速的從眼前呼嘯而過，以為對方是要沖過來發動攻擊，沒想到卻是不管不顧的臨陣脫逃，甚至還在0.01秒之間對著他說“快跑！！” 就頭也不回的絕塵而去了.....

而戰況在下一秒逆轉的讓人猝不及防，只見飛段來時的方位開始釋放了一種疑似引爆感官刺激的毀滅性能量，已及真實的爆炸雲煙，像是核爆般的掃過，發現的當下佩恩便緊跟著飛段而去，最後在爆炸邊緣他看著那個在情急之中居然提醒敵人跑路的傢伙，實在不知道該不該殺 ...或許可以帶回去的想法冒了出來，而最終他決定帶著飛段與自己的向導小南會合。

會合時小南抱著一個傷的極重孩子，飛段嚷嚷著說那就是剛剛爆炸的傢伙，沒掛掉真是命大，還拜託小南趁孩子沒醒幫忙治療一下，為此他可以幫佩恩做事，而他們最後達成了共識才回到了塔。

雖然這次帶去的部隊死到剩下在場的4人，佩恩也沒覺得是自己的問題，連敵人自爆都沒察覺是士兵的問題吧，而且炸之前的反應時間連1秒都不到，他是要怎麼通知所有人，難道要他歇斯底里的大吼大叫嗎？

而他們這種明擺著技不如人活該當炮灰的態度讓上面的政府很不高興，連休息時間都不給就將兩位首席發派到另一項任務中，而飛段則是被捉去例行的審訊不知道要多久才會出來。

“迪達拉怎麼辦？”小南看起來很不放心剛撿的便宜孩子，轉頭看著自己的哨兵。  
看著她懷裡的狼狽孩子，佩恩也有點不放心，貌似才10多歲的樣子，而且這種傷恐怕不是一般的向導能治的 “丟給蠍子？”佩恩非常不負責的想到了個合適的傢伙，反正那個人比起做任務肯定更願意窩在房間....  
“蠍？ 他會好好照顧小迪嗎” 小南雖然認可蠍的技術，但他可對這人的人品不抱希望，蠍可是他們公認的壞脾氣.......  
一陣無言的沉默後最終他們還是敲響了醫務室的房門，通常只要曉中的嚮導手邊沒事就會去醫務室值班，算是以防萬一。

佩恩看著穿著白大掛一臉慵懶著開門的傢伙，心想著果然這傢伙沒出任務，他是整個特別行動組最常翹任務的傢伙，每次上頭要派任務時他不是在研究所做實驗，就是正在等待研究成果，要不然就是用錢賄賂角都接他的任務，導致上頭後來除非沒有人手，要不然是絕對懶得叫他。

而這令人不敢恭維的傢伙其實也不是特別不喜歡任務，只是特別討厭嚮導的工作，大家都知道曉內部公認的嚮導只有小南....剩下的兩個分別是角都跟蠍都是空有嚮導身份，實際上則是比哨兵還兇殘的收割機，專門收割人命....

“蠍，這孩子在我任務完成前就麻煩你照顧了。”小南小心的將懷裡的孩子交給了眼前的紅髮男子，而男子也沒什麼意見的收下了新病人  
“ 你撿的？”  
“ 嗯，我現在是他的監護人”  
蠍感興趣到挑了挑眉，調整了抱著孩子的角度“ 名字？”  
“ 應該是叫，迪達拉 ” 小南確認似的看了眼一旁的佩恩，見佩恩點了點頭便回覆了這個似乎有點興趣的男子。  
“不要太欺負他，剩下的就交給你了 ”說完小南就有點不放心的跟佩恩離開了，只留下抱著小孩的蠍輕巧的笑了出來  
“還真了解我”

目送兩個同事的遠去，他便將病人移送到室內的病床上，簡單的檢查後感嘆的覺得這孩子能把自己折騰成這樣也挺厲害的，這大面積燒傷似乎是近距離爆炸弄出來的，真是可惜了一頭金色長髮，貌似被波及後燒掉了不少，但還是很長很柔軟就是了，幫著孩子簡單包扎後蠍估摸著這小孩不可能這麼快清醒，便退出了病房區回到外面的問診處看研究資料消磨時間去了。


	5. Chapter 5

時間退回到蠍的童年.....

戰火紛飛的年代，根本沒有年齡的區別，所謂的人都只是戰爭機器的代名詞，唯一有區別的是誰比誰天真，誰便成了昨日黃土，這何嘗不是種解脫，赤砂蠍從名字便無一不是透露著家族的野心，冷硬的作派讓年僅6歲的蠍不得不在家族增援下被迫出征，彼時的他也確實不認為有何不妥便是，他們的家族一向以制毒及高超的醫術而聞名，而年幼的他被早早送往戰場也正是因為他資質出眾，小小年紀面對暗殺及各種任務已然是一副習以為常的淡定，相信去往戰場也定能不辱沒了家族。

打包著隨身行李，蠍在清晨便跟著族內長輩前往了當時的第二線戰場，主要還是做著支援的工作，而他的名號也是在當時悄悄的傳開的，起初大家看到他這個精緻的小娃娃，被族人領到支援後勤時，是有許多人抱著反對意見的，有的人是心疼這麼小就要來這種地方受苦，有的是不屑的認為僅是做做樣子，以後肯定會安排到更後方，更甚者取笑他腦子瓦特的也大有人在，但對於蠍來說，嘴長在別人身上，與他何干，唯一的表態也不過是輕描淡寫的一聲嗤笑

而後在一次空襲後，殘酷的現實將援助跟補給打入了幻想的行列，越加吃緊的戰線讓後勤部隊也站到的第一線，而那個渾身鮮紅的小身影冷著一張臉，穿行在斷垣殘壁中，面對敵人上去就是就是一槍接著一槍，偶爾遇上呼救的人在救出後卻已半身不遂，而那淡定的小臉張嘴就問，你是想我浪費資源救你一個不能作戰的殘疾呢，還是給其他有用的人？

這般問話著實冷血，但卻又是戰場中不得不的取捨。但你一個不過8、9歲的孩子這都問的是什麼跟什麼阿，只見傷患毅然決然的眼睛一閉，選了後者，而那有著一頭象徵戰爭髮色的孩子則一臉平靜的，抽出了一管針劑，輕車熟路的扎完還附贈一句輕描淡寫的“慢走不送”........異常殘忍了。

自此之後也沒有誰會把戰場上的孩子當成孩子了。

\------------------------  
1920年，秋天  
戰爭疲軟的邁入了第10年，兩軍約在2年前便開始打起了曠日費時的消耗戰，毒氣、火砲甚至空襲警報都成為日常，第一戰區轉移了大部分火力，主要還是哨兵嚮導的戰爭，像這裡這種支援的後勤區雖然擺明了會被當靶子，卻也在塔的支援下硬生生的撐了下來，而當年的小娃娃如今也14歲了，與我們這些快要入土時常念舊嘮叨的老人不同，即使經過戰爭洗禮，失去了家族的庇蔭，他也仍是那般不冷不熱的表情，阿，也許是變得更冷淡殘酷了才是，但這又怎麼能去怪罪誰呢，槍林彈雨的華爾滋中行差踏錯就是萬劫不復，誰能更謹慎更不留戀的把過去留在過去，才能更清醒的迎接下一首的開始。

“小老弟！ ” 遠處的紅髮少年頓了頓，日光下的臉被細碎的髮蓋上了陰影，卻仍掩不住那銳利的凝視。  
“ 去哪呢？要我代領乾糧嗎？ ”  
“.......”  
只見少年輕緩的半瞇著眼，似是要說些什麼卻在下一秒瞪大了那雙琥珀般的瞳孔，開闔的嘴大聲的說的話好像是在叫我離開，但意外的並沒有聲音傳到腦海，只是久違的看見了那孩子難得的不再冷硬的表情。  
小伙子明明長的挺好的，卻整天臭著張臉對我們這些老傢伙沒大沒小，好歹也是看著他長大的長輩，多少也學著尊重點吧，是不是現在的小孩都這樣呢？

不過這些事貌似也不重要了。

所有問題跟答案都在噴出鮮血的剎那間消散，最後，看著這一切的人只讀出了老人口中的，要好好活著....

在信誓旦旦發起消耗戰後，國家為了抵銷敵方優勢逐步延長了戰線，為了勝利甚至不惜犧牲人民也要擴張戰區，而在成功震懾住敵軍後等來的並非任何示弱，卻是更激烈的反撲。  
是這樣一個令人靈魂戰慄的環境，打破了蠍這幾天來一直壓抑的精神平衡，從幾個月前開始感到身體有點異常，腦袋時不時的頓痛跟暈眩感起初猜測是中毒了，但卻在未引發後期症狀以及檢查無果下被排除，抱臂陰沉著臉思考，他的家族曾經是有覺醒的人被送走的，但自己都14歲了還有可能覺醒嗎？  
再不可能的答案，在排除所有可能後，也會硬生生變成答案，人生就是如此的沒道理。

強烈的痛感夾帶著各種戰爭的負面情緒蜂擁而至，剛開始訓練的前幾天即使只是篩選信息以及建立有效屏障，就已經讓習慣疼痛的蠍被折磨得差點失控，就像是清醒的看著有人一勺一勺的挖空你的頭顱，那種思考跟理智逐漸被挖光的錯覺.....

少年最終還是受不了的一屁股坐在地上。  
“嘖，真沒用” 一邊擦著額上的冷汗，一邊在心裡評估自己憑著狠勁究竟能堅持多久。  
仍在疼痛的太陽穴下，瘋狂運轉的腦袋並沒有停止接收著空氣中彌漫的負面情感，他的屏障還不夠強大，而那些極端的情緒又像附骨之蛆般攀附著，窸窣著喃喃著迴響在腦中，無法放鬆警惕更遑論休息，幾乎沒有睡眠讓他甚至一度瀕臨崩潰的開始自殘。

無意識的摸著脖子上被自己掐出來的瘀痕，還好最後都忍下來了，那種沒日沒夜的精神折磨最終被他找到了平衡，逐漸熟練的在情緒風暴中進退自如，甚至漸漸的可以篩選細微的情報。

就像大家常說的，苦難，總是能造就出不凡。

最終，當平靜的表面被當面濺灑出的熱血剖開後，那座平衡的天秤悄悄的又傳出了久違的傾斜聲，洶湧惡毒的暗示從他所到之處蔓延，那是屬於蠍子的毒。  
外放的精神力擬態成觸絲，好似尖銳的鉗撬開脆弱的精神，細密散布的網更是浸過毒汁的催命索，毫不憐憫的收割著生命。肆意的切割意識，操縱著人最後一點清明去殘殺著肢解著同伴，復又像不想浪費的摳挖出這扭曲的怨恨，繼續植入到下一個倒霉蛋的腦海周而復始，如同養蠱。

瘋狂的行徑隨著奇異的情緒在殺戮中逐漸穩定，蠍覺得自己當時大概也離徹底瘋掉只有一線之隔，是這樣一個血淋淋的世界讓他成了劊子手。  
在一切都沒了聲音後，抬著頭望著不曾改變的天空，忽然覺得可笑又索然無味，索性遠離這一切的念頭讓今後再次踏上戰場的他只覺得煩躁。

如今抬頭望著藍藍的天，不受改變的東西仍然美的不可方物。


	6. Chapter 6

對蠍的印象起初只是出於本能的害怕，迪達拉自己也不清楚明明是精緻漂亮的一張臉，卻會讓他感到陰翳的壓迫，深沉的琥珀色瞳孔讀不出有用的訊息。

興許是當時自己一醒來就發現身處陌生環境，讓他本能的開始蒐集各種細小信息，自己身上的燒傷、原本被炸的血肉模糊現在卻被包的密不透風的手臂、窗外的黑夜、空氣的溫度、鐵鏽混合消毒水的噁心氣味以及天花板上的細縫都一一流入腦海，緊張的情緒在疼痛下更是急切的想逃離，他無法很好的自由行動，他必須注射一點嗎啡或是一管安定劑....

嘗試著呼喚他的精神體幫忙查探，卻在幾秒後發現他怎麼樣的努力也無果。危機感從腳底湧上，爬滿了全身，直覺告訴他要盡快離開，但現實卻困住了他，不正常的施力下，小腿上原本乾淨的紗布滲出了點點猩紅。

迪達拉這會兒是憋著一口氣在召喚他雪白的、毛茸茸的、流線型又非常藝術的雪鴞，瞪大了瞳孔卻直到精神上的痛感襲來也不過才凝聚了些鳥毛 。  
不夠！只要再多一點..再多一點...強烈的驅使著意識去挖掘更多的精神力，但仍達不到構築生物的雛型...

“想死是吧”  
一個清冷的聲線打斷了他，也不知是他過於專注還是對方有意為之，無聲無息出現的傢伙近在眼前。混亂的意識被人輕輕的托起，溫柔的引導著思緒，陷入神遊的小孩瞬間被扯回現實，看著那些漫天的羽毛是他剛剛失敗的產物，而遮擋視線的縫隙間那雙緊盯的雙眼激得迪達拉冒出了冷汗，那就是他對蠍的第一印象......一個危險的向導。

成功被喚回意識後，他本要道謝的語言被毫無預兆的感官衝擊打斷，艱難的咽回帶著歉然的空氣與驚嚇後的唾液，那種不正常的心跳及忽然燥熱的空氣，都讓他迅速將身體挪向相反的方向。  
再也顧不上傷口被撕扯迸裂的痛，驚怒的瞪著藍眼睛望向那個向導，一望之下才發現，眼前人貌似也不太好受，瓷白的面頰染上了些微的紅暈，微紅的眼角輕皺著眉頭審視意味的上下觀察著他。  
“ 共鳴？ 你小子挺有意思的”  
清冷的嗓音此刻帶上了一絲暗啞，抬起腳就要往他的方向過來。

過去的經驗判斷，讓他馬上就知道自己一定不是對手，真見鬼了隨便醒來第一眼對上就是個等階在他之上的向導，緊張的捏緊了唯一能動的手，如果可以的話他不想在不利的條件下起衝突....

即使表面上知道這次共鳴純屬意外，心裡卻已經做好了一言不合可能小命不保的準備，就算對方目前沒表現什麼明顯的意圖，卻也沒有要輕易放過他的意思....  
“幹嘛救我？”  
緊張的氛圍稍緩，迪達拉腦中飛快的整理著情報，自己現在就是個妥妥的殘疾人，連握拳都有障礙還能怎麼樣？  
面對著成為階下囚的命運到頭來其實也不過爛命一條，卻後知後覺的想到身上的傷可是對方小心治療的成果....怎麼想就怎麼詭異。膠著的矛盾讓他決定不跟這種惹不起的人打交道，最好就是等他覺得沒意思自己走掉。

看出小鬼拒絕交流的眼神，蠍也無所謂，他只是覺得小孩的表情像被侵犯領地的流浪貓，想逗他一下....也不知是否因為短暫共鳴後的好感作祟，其實到了25這個歲數所有向導都會進入結合熱頻發的危險期，自己本就杖著少有人跟他頻率合拍的方便，常常懶得吃藥才會導致剛剛的意外。  
也不過是想出手安撫一下小鬼過於緊張的意識，誰知道共鳴來的太突然，而且看他那燒紅的臉恐怕配適度不在一般的範疇。

“ 喂！ 跟你說話呢，嗯” 看著蠍陷入了沉思，從剛才就懸著的問句沒了答覆，迪達拉也開始莫名其妙了起來，難道其實是自己想太多了....還是..救我其實是有什麼苦衷嗎？ 還是我換問點別的？  
“這裡是哪裡？”  
“你是誰阿？嗯”  
看著這一連問出3個問題後睜著藍藍的大眼又想開口的小孩，剛剛不是還嚇成那樣，怎麼這就開始了問東問西了？

還別說...小子有點可愛....蠍心情頗複雜的開口回道 “這裡是塔裡的特殊醫院，隸屬曉的部隊 “ 慢慢走近床上的小孩，蠍耐心的一一回答他，看著對方又悄悄往後挪的動作，蠍不由分說的一手扣住了他的肩。

“救了你的人現在不在，你目前是我病人”嚇到要咬人的表情....  
蠍伸手撥開蓋住小孩左眼的長髮，定定的望著那雙警惕眼。  
“而我，是赤砂蠍”  
詭異的沉默在迪達拉掙開蠍箝制的動作後恢復了正常。  
距離太近了！！！對於這個才剛共鳴過的男人，他有點怕怕的，也不知道對方為何要來撩他頭髮，只是本能的想離危險遠一點....

蠍輕鬆的放開了箝制的手，他的目的只是想瞧瞧，這個才第一次見面就可以引發自己跟著失控的小孩，是有什麼魔力  
不過這一撩之後連他都開始猜測難道共鳴這事還挑長相的？ 在仔細端詳下孩子金色的長髮在光線中反射的色彩很美好，亂糟糟的髮摸起來柔軟的讓人想再摸一把，小小的臉是小孩特有的圓潤光滑，更要命的是那雙眼睛，剔透的藍，很純粹也很天真....

男人的眼神過於專注，盯得小哨兵心理發寒...  
這人就像在端詳什麼物品似的，那雙過於精緻的眼睛一寸一寸的檢視著他，甚至在某些時候微瞇的弧度下，透露出感興趣的意味深長，危險，卻令人臉紅心跳.....

“迪達拉，嗯 ” 報出姓名後迪達拉就率先移開了視線....嗯，絕對不是他示弱了！.....就只是被那雙眼睛看的壓力很大！！！不可明狀的緊張....讓他從剛剛開始心情就一直七上八下的！

而早就知道名字的人，卻彷彿故意似的壓低的嗓音柔聲念著 “請多指教，迪達拉” 聽著緩慢念出的每一個音節，那是種讓聲音由耳廓一路爬進鼓膜的錯覺！迪達拉甩著腦袋拒絕接收由內耳直達神經的黏膩感.....這人是不是有毒！！！！

聽覺特別敏感的哨兵現在是羞紅了耳朵，以前從沒讓他覺得困擾的靈敏五感，在今天集體倒戈。  
“呃啊啊！“只見小孩剛甩完頭就又捂著腦袋然後....埋進被子裡，蠍也不客氣的跟進，直接坐到了床邊觀察著他小小的病人。

“你不要偷偷下暗示！！”迪達拉對向導的伎倆可說是非常熟悉，像剛才那種只想遵從一個指令的錯覺，就是最常見的暗示方式，對此他早就應付的頗有心得了，畢竟不是太平盛世，在外頭闖的沒點斤兩大概早馬革裹尸灰落墳頭了....

而這反應搞的蠍也在考慮應不應該硬闖小孩的精神壁壘，他隱約可以感覺他如果硬來，在牆後的特殊精神力會把入侵者炸到精神創傷，而且對這小鬼精神暗示貌似也行不通，這麼難搞？ 那看來只能用其他方式了。

只見蠍的手直接鑽進被子把小朋友扯出來，一邊用好聽的聲音說著  
“ 你最好安分點。我不喜歡用強的，不代表我不會”  
儼然就是一副強姦犯嘴臉，而迪達拉也被他外放的精神干擾搞得無法反抗，在蠍這樣的向導面前，一切有意識的活物都只配當他的提線木偶，反抗也成了愚蠢。

“ 我現在是你的醫生，你再不情願，我仍得依照命令治療你”看著眼前委屈的臉，說不上什麼心情，只覺得這倒楣孩子哪來那麼多委屈，躺著乖乖承受疏導有這麼不樂意？  
“ 面對我，你可以放下防備。不會害你的”  
孩子的眼睛委屈得像是要流淚，自我妥協的腦內活動他沒有去細聽，貼心的留著一點私人空間是他能給的最大讓步。

看著這個倔小孩把好不容易包好，等待癒合的傷再次扯開，讓蠍有些頭疼，那些滲出血的部位是被炸飛的碎塊貫穿的地方，好在碎片已經在第一時間被小南清了出來，讓他在檢查腿骨是否移位後，就著手開始清創、沖洗，而為了不引發後期的感染，他做的很小心，總共歷時一個半小時才結束。  
而這個小笨蛋卻不知道傷口的嚴重，硬是讓受傷的肌腱及斷裂的肌肉劇烈的活動，讓本來可以一周出院的傷看來是要再多加幾天了。這種增加醫護人員麻煩的行為本來是會讓他發火的，但看著那雙眼，連被公認脾氣很爛的蠍也有點凶不起來。  
拋去內在，十足哨兵的野獸本性不說，迪達拉的外貌更像是該被護在身後的向導，精緻脆弱的表情纖細又漂亮的12歲小孩，卻是從恐怖組織的戰鬥部隊撿回來的...真真是刀口玩命的工作。

“ 那..你不準亂看 嗯” 像是下了決心後，迪達拉絕望的把最後的倔強獻給了對專業的尊重。 “是正規醫生就要有醫德，嗯...”

“可以”

倔脾氣的傢伙終於聽話的讓蠍進行治療了，不過在踏進小鬼的領域後，識海完整的模樣映入感知中，他再次被迪達拉作死的能力刷新了三觀。

迪達拉的精神圖異常簡單，只有海洋與天空，但原本應該清澈的海中沉澱了數不清狀似暗礁的阻礙物，平時也不整理訊息的壞習慣現在一覽無遺，那些垃圾都是訊息的壓縮物，多到溢出海平面了，而海面上更是四處吹著風暴，空間中充滿著厭惡排斥的訊息傳達給了蠍，雖然很想偷看到底什麼原因才搞成這副的性，但答應就是答應了，無奈只能開始他清潔工的工作，這真是他這輩子清過最亂的地方。

而且他也不能太深入海中，那邊貌似有著許多小孩不想見光的想法，只好將能打撈的垃圾處理完便退出了空間。

吃力不討好的工作，自己果然還是寧願去戰場收割人頭，蠍本想動一動有些僵硬的肩頸，卻被上頭的重量搞得一愣，迪達拉閉著眼睛的腦袋就這麼擱在他肩上，似乎是睡著了。 看來暗示也不是全然無效，低頭端詳著小孩熟睡的臉，很難想像一個這樣的孩子會有那麼多負面信息，那些經過s級哨兵壓縮過了碎片可以堆疊到滿出海平面，雖然被他清了個大概，但實際沉在裡面的又是多少連他都不確定，這真是一個麻煩的小鬼。

悄悄的把小哨兵安置好後，他便決定要將這事告訴小南了，畢竟她才是小鬼的監護人，蠍充其量也只是個臨時醫生，還是沒什麼耐心的那種，僅一面之緣的哨兵還不能讓他真正花時間關心，感情還是得慢慢培養。


	7. Chapter 7

在相處了1個月後迪達拉發現，蠍其實算是滿稱職的醫生，只要不要有時候突然的肢體接觸，也許會令人更滿意，每天他都會在固定時間來看看自己的狀況，偶爾才會強迫治療....。

講真，迪達拉直到被小南撿回來前對向導真的反感到不行，在過去厭煩極了向導仗著只有他們才能治病的優勢，自以為是又高傲的對求助的哨兵東挑西撿，更過分的還以此為要狹，逼別人做事的也很多....他不想多說什麼，只是除此之外讓人進來整理識海，這種感覺很討厭....一點人權都沒有，憑什麼要被別人看光光。

但是蠍這惡劣的向導，每次一抗議就會直接扣住他的手強迫疏導，而小孩卻愣是從沒成功阻止過，只能悲憤的想著，那傢伙有什麼強迫症非要疏導不可，是沒看到他有輔助器嗎？嗯！

雖說過程很討厭，但是每回結束，蠍總會輕輕的拍著他的背問他“感覺如何？”  
要不是手腕的疼痛還在，說不定會因為他那雙深邃又溫柔的眼神，而當他真的是什麼白衣天使呢。 

好在修養的日子一過就被小南安排去哨兵學校當插班生了，12歲說小不小的年紀，要不是資質擺在那邊，恐怕還會被那群從小相處的屁孩們用更超過的方式欺負。

亂糟糟的頭髮披散著，迪達拉不爽的單手拿著剛從醫護室順走的傷藥跟繃帶，看也沒看的就坐在訓練場邊的草皮上。  
這次自己疏忽了，狼狽的人單手施力的把剛才被人反拗到脫臼的肩關節推了回去，痛到冷汗直流的齜了齜牙。  
這些人下手真黑....

苦笑的用單手拆開醫療用品，才剛復位的手疲軟的讓他無法很好的包扎傷口，鬥毆導致的傷痕遍佈，有些地方讓只剩單手能靈活運用的人根本束手無策，疲憊的想，乾脆放棄治療算了。  
“ 真幼稚，嗯”  
全身上下除了臉上的青紫外有著不大不小的擦傷跟瘀青，背上更是磨破皮的滲出了血，看著手臂上的齒痕真的是氣不打一處來，不過這樣束手束腳的打架其實連過癮都不算 。

“哦？你還想怎麼個過癮法”  
光聽聲音就知道是誰，只是不知道碰巧還是別的什麼了  
“當然是特地來找你的” 蠍強硬的將躺在草皮上的小孩拉坐起身，又繞到他的背後開始幫他處理傷口。  
“你怎麼知道？”   
看著對方從容的把他的每個傷處都上了藥，就好像受傷的人是他似的對傷口瞭若指掌，不免讓人好奇的想試探。  
而蠍並沒有沒有馬上回答，只是抬手摸了摸他的頭  
“當然是這裡告訴我的”  
“.....”  
我果然還是很討厭這些向導，雖然這麼想了，但迪達拉最終還是沒有直接甩手走人，而是乖乖的等蠍包扎完

“你一個S級，被揍成這樣會不會太慘了點？”這種問題聽到迪達拉耳朵裡，就好像是瞧不起他，剛壓下去的不滿情緒瞬間就爆炸了，回過頭本來想對這個講風涼話的向導吼一句“ 關你屁事！”  
不料真的轉過去後卻直接對上了對方不知何時湊過來的臉，這個距離近到讓迪達拉輕易解讀了那雙似笑非笑的眼所隱含的威脅，口中卡著的關你屁事，由原本的氣勢磅礡逐漸弱化成小小聲的 “ 不用你管...”

迪達拉也覺得此刻的自己簡直丟臉，不光丟自己的臉還丟了集體哨兵的臉，嗯，怎麼說蠍看起來也沒大自己多少，又是一個向導，纖細的樣子比宇智波鼬還不如（鼬是個哨兵），但是敢對鼬大呼小叫的自己卻在這個人面前毫無招架之力，太沒用了。

“你直覺挺準的，就是人傻了點”  
“你！不要太過分了，包扎完就給我放開，嗯”   
即使小朋友在懷裡不安分的動來動去，蠍還是挺受用的，曲起手指蹭了蹭小孩髒兮兮了臉  
“小屁孩，我可比你大13歲” 這句話讓迪達拉震撼的忘了去管對方用指腹輕輕摩挲臉側的舉動有多曖昧。  
12+13=25？？？！！！怎麼可能差這麼多！

而他驚疑不定的表情徹底取悅了蠍，這下他是真的笑出了一口白牙  
第一次看見蠍這樣笑出來，這個印象中冷冰冰的醫生，除了陰險跟不懷好意的笑以外，居然還可以笑的這麼....好看？  
此刻的感官肆意的捕捉著眼前向導的訊息，無論是他微啟的唇，直挺的鼻樑，白晢的臉，溫熱的胸膛還是那雙深邃專注的眼睛，都讓迪達拉覺得自己腦子可能在剛剛的鬥毆中出問題了。

“你..笑什麼笑” 有些惱怒的口氣，迪達拉過去對人的區分很簡單，就能看、不能看要不就是比較藝術的..，而蠍的印象就是比較藝術的那種，蠍特別的氣質給他的觸動，讓他將這個人歸到藝術的感覺，轉瞬的、美麗的、令人敬畏的....想追尋的..

惱怒的孩子倔的不看他了，似乎有些逼得緊了  
“ 沒什麼，不過是覺得有趣罷了” 

示意他可以起身後，蠍也準備離去了，反正人就在眼皮子底下，慢慢來吧 “對了，打架也要適可而止，不要為了廢物浪費精力，聽到沒” 看著那小子低著小腦袋不知道在想什麼，金色的長髮遮住了他的眼  
“噢” 看不清的表情令人有些煩躁  
“看著我再回答”  
剔透的眼睛望了一瞬，便順從的回應了他 “聽到了，嗯” 

迪達拉的表情明顯是把他的警告當成耳邊風，雖然他也確實沒什麼立場去約束他，但對方的小表情甚至至今為止的親密舉動都暗示著蠍，對方並非全無感覺，思量著還得多給這小哨兵一些引導，卻忽然想到過幾天要執行久違的任務，嘖，今天恐怕是不可能再幹點什麼了。  
伸手攬過迪達拉的肩 “我會等你”   
擁抱，是他們之間無聲的道別，而突然的話語 訴說著 等你追上來 的期待。

說完也不管人家有沒有聽懂，便轉身離開了，看著他離開的背影，迪達拉現在的表情就是大寫的懵...等什麼等， 這沒頭沒尾的也不說清楚？

迪達拉覺得跟蠍相處就是有點不自在，有一部分是出自他本來就討厭別人的接觸，而且哨兵向導間的吸引也是他很排斥的，這就是為什麼自覺醒後他會寧願不斷更換等級高的輔助器，也想降低接觸向導的頻率，而過去在恐怖分子的組織裡向導素跟安定劑他也從沒間斷過，直到進了塔後被管制劑量才漸漸有些力不從心，所以才會在打架的時候神遊，直到被揍翻在地時才費了點功夫處理那些運氣好的屁孩。

他一直很討厭這種人生像被命運什麼鬼的玩弄，還不如回到當初的小村莊捏土還比較自由，不過自己偷藏的安定劑也沒剩多少了，剛剛吃的也不知道能撐多久，嗯，以後還是小心為上吧。


	8. Chapter 8

每次任務結束回到塔後又是一連串的麻煩事，除了隊伍報告外身為曉的成員又是研究所成員的蠍，每次都要準備3份報告，而報告內容還得針對不同面向去描述，簡直是無聊，若是當初接過首席嚮導的職務是不是還要我再加寫一份嚮導報告，拎著報告面無表情的走在前往研究室的路上，蠍雖然面色不顯卻感覺非常煩躁，直到迎面而來的小南叫住了他。

小南大概是要是探望她的伴侶也就是塔的首席哨兵佩恩，佩恩最近開始接受研究所的一些項目，目前的蠍也沒有過多的權限干預，只見女子微微皺著眉頭說道“ 蠍，你有空可以去幫我去看看小迪嗎，他昨天進了白噪音室到現在還沒出來”

白噪音室通俗點就是靜音室，是塔特別為單身哨兵製作的獨立空間，通常情緒激動的哨兵都可以隨意申請使用。

“他怎麼了” 煩躁的感覺又來了，見蠍沒有反對，小南便詳細將昨晚迪達拉跟飛段在學院打群架的事告知了他，本來是也沒什麼，畢竟起衝突的哨兵天天都有，何況是剛放出來的飛段，一天不鬧事就謝天謝地了。只是在打架的途中迪達拉的輔助器被飛段打到，不能運作後迪達拉就失控了，好不容易在其他嚮導同學簡單安撫後，在傍晚被送到白噪音室靜養了。

臭小子挺能耐的，每次被他聽到的事都是打架，這次可好了，打到送去靜養了，蠍在聽完的當下真是快被這群沒事找事的傻缺氣笑了“知道了，你快去佩恩那邊吧。”

打發走小南，蠍的腳步一轉便是朝著哨兵靜養區邁步而去，不過還沒看到標誌性的白色房間就先被空氣中彌漫的興奮、血腥、不懷好意的情緒吸引了注意力，真的是一群哪裡都能鬥毆惹事的野獸。  
大步走近人群集中的地方，本來就是來給在場的人一些震撼教育來抒發煩躁感的蠍，在看到鬧事者那一頭鎏金般飛揚的長髮就愣住了，迪達拉應該是剛從靜養的房間出來的，怎麼才一下子就又失控了，看著小孩陰冷的藍眼蠍狠狠皺起了眉眼。

跟迪達拉扭打的人此刻已經被掀翻在地，滿地鮮血顯示著暴虐的打鬥過程，此刻失去理智的孩子傷痕累累的坐在對方腰腹之上，扭著拳頭就要給地上那出氣多進氣少的哨兵再來一下，蠍的出聲及時制止了他的行為“喂！”  
又是下暗示又是干擾的終於起了作用，在熟悉的嗓音下迪達拉轉過了臉

“....蠍？” 面無表情的呢喃聲取代了印象中的清澈  
停下了嗎？蠍徑直走到他面前，讓他不要坐在那種地方後，才蹲下身仔細端詳，小孩沒什麼反應，他狀態已經糟糕到隨時會陷入神遊嗎。嘖，令人煩躁。

看著眼前人無法聚焦的眼睛，蠍當下便單手托著迪達拉的腦袋直接親了上去，也不管現場氣氛如何詭異，甚至直接粗暴的撬開對方的牙關硬是將舌頭擠了進去，四處掠奪著口中的空氣逼迫著對方給予回應，直到牙尖咬上對方的舌後迪達拉才像是觸電般的縮了縮，無力的靠在蠍的身上喘氣，也不知道是被剛才的打鬥激的，還是被那一吻嚇的，軟軟的被蠍輕鬆的抱了起來。對小孩而言，被公主抱的悲慘現實在腦中跑圈.....眼前的嚮導已經不知道幫了他多少次了，對著熟悉的氣息也架不起什麼有效的防備，索性直接順從的睡過去了，他不會害我的，嗯。

懷裡的問題小孩最近漸漸的比寫報告這件事讓他鬱悶，蠍心裡除了回去再跟你算帳以及這倒楣孩子怎麼這麼能作外，剩下的就全是莫名揪在一起的情緒，堵得他後來把在場的所有哨兵修理了一遍，才用精神暗示掩飾了這次的鬥毆。  
而這麼一場鬧劇也不是全然沒有影響的，至少在寫完拖欠的任務報告後，蠍終於翻出了當初跟塔談完條件的備份找上了婚姻管理處，當初上繳的配適調查跟組隊申請一個兩個拖到現在，現在他要提交的可是伴侶的申請，當然資料上的人還是那個目前躺在他房間，人事不知的小鬼。再說這次他可是志在必得，誰敢再擋東擋西的他絕對會把以後組隊的所有人拖去斬了，看誰還能跟他一組。

本來嘛，他是想再釐清自己的感情順便逗弄一下小鬼當作調劑，誰知道計劃趕不上變化，這也才沒相處過幾次，而且基本上每次遇到小鬼都是掛彩狀態，這讓他很難想像平時沒遇到時死小孩是不是也隨隨便便接受其他人的治療，雖說就他死活帶著輔助器的脾氣不太可能發生這種事，但就是忍不住因為有這個機率而感到不爽。

看來這下栽得很徹底...蠍越想越煩躁的呼嚕了一下自己的紅髮，總之在被迫正視感情後別想要他再放手。

盯著迪達拉好一陣子後，終於有了轉醒的跡象，蠍輕輕的扶著他坐了起來，迪達拉看著這在失去意識前強硬的吻著他的男人，頓時不好意思伴隨些有的沒的感覺齊齊湧上 “謝謝你 嗯”

沒等到男人平日的隨口嘲諷，迪達拉還真有點不習慣.....  
蠍的眼神赤裸的讓他覺得自己是砧板上的肉，他就躺在這，而旁邊坐著的就是一隻在想著如何下口的肉食動物，塔裡面溫柔的向導其實很多，但怎麼別人遇到的嚮導跟自己遇到的能差這麼多！？

“你以後就是我的哨兵了”  
忽然間被劈頭蓋臉的來了一句嚇的有點懵，不太明白蠍想表達的意思是哪方面的，迪達拉猶豫的摸了把蠍的頭髮，好像在說你腦子沒壞吧？  
小孩主動的接觸讓蠍的心情瞬間沒那麼糟了，伸出手把小爪子握在手心輕輕的捏了捏“ 你快點長大吧”

“嗚...”  
雖沒有明說，但蠍這話說得實在有些歧意，又或是直白的像在表露心機，這若再加上那一吻，恐怕已不僅是普通的組隊要求了。

他就只差沒親口說“我想要你當我的伴侶”的話！！

迪達拉看著對方精緻的臉，也不知要做何回應，現在的他有些混亂，拒絕的話卡在了嘴邊，看著這個拽著他的青年，那眼神是一點笑意也無，專注的好似認定了什麼。  
而最終那些否定字眼到頭來還是爛在了肚子裡，迪達拉僵硬著表情，直到那代表著默認幅度的點頭出現為止，蠍才放他自己休息。

但他們彼此都明白，默認，只不過是對現狀無力的妥協，而這事，還沒結束。

躺在醫療床上的人挫敗的閉了閉眼睛，迪達拉現在是越發不知道他該何去何從了，在自顧不暇的時候建立的關係，怎麼想怎麼悲劇，而且那人一看就是個一點也不溫柔體貼，在很多時候給他很強烈的壓迫感，甚至有著強迫及控制他人的前科，但，這樣一個人，卻會在他每次受傷時第一時間出現......而他凝視的目光，也總是鎮定又沉靜的使人深陷。

現在看來，他能負責任的斷定，自己對那人是有好感的，但同時，又對一切的未知跟那些沉重與虛無飄渺的現實，打著不負責任的問號。  
他擁有的勇敢與堅韌曾存在於每一個人生的瞬間，卻在此刻，僅為一個疑問所動搖。

你是否願意將你的世界以及未來，與一個嚴格意義上的陌生人共享？


	9. Chapter 9

噠噠的聲響在安靜的樓層裡格外的清晰，而腳步的主人明顯心情不是很好的快步走著，鮮豔的髮色在急促的腳步下有些凌亂，陰沉著的人現在正擺出一副要殺人的表情....

壓著怒火的人正快步的走向某處，會讓他這麼不快的因素其實不多，但就是有那麼個人可以辦到，一個讓人放不下的臭小孩.....迪達拉。  
他覺得當初打算等小孩長大的自己就是個傻，沒答應也就算了，現在的問題是小鬼在畢業分發前的檢查上被研究院檢查出了異常。

他會知道還要歸功於他也是研究員的身份，前幾天回來後得知小鬼是這期被分發，照理說身為預備搭檔的他會在前一周拿到塔的通知，但奇怪的是完全沒音訊。懷疑之下他把所有關於小鬼的資料都調了出來，一一檢查才看到他的深入檢查報告。

報告內容簡言之就是不愛惜身體的人，因為長期使用管制藥品且疏於治療，有一些精神上的隱疾，放著不管的話半年差不多....看到這裡時他的怒氣都快化作實質了，這簡直就是種背叛。  
本應是當事人的他被蒙在鼓裡，還要自己查才知道原因？ 而這件事除了臭小子外也就只有小南知道了，他當然清楚小南對於每個人的選擇都抱以尊重甚至會提供幫助的原則，就看她連自己的哨兵堅持的所有荒唐計劃，即使痛苦她也沉默著陪著一路走到黑，就知道他是個怎樣的女人了，所以迪達拉這件事他要興師問罪的對象也變的非常明確。

那小子在進入塔之前是在賣命的組織工作的，高強度的使用精神力卻因為疑似向導恐懼症而依賴輔助器跟向導素。  
蠍原以為當初看到的垃圾海是最糟了，沒想到真實情況比之更嚴重，而這歸根究底是他的疏忽，當時的他為了取得信任並沒有更深入的去探查海面下的樣貌，更沒想到那孩子私藏安定劑這種管制藥品，鬼知道他都藏在哪裡。  
而安定劑這種東西是要依體質去配給的，他身上用的肯定是當初從原組織帶出來的，也不確定他這麼亂搞多久了，如果當事人死活不肯透露，研究報告也不會多作著墨的，畢竟挖掘過去跟這體檢一點關係也沒有。  
至於安定劑的效果主要是像給癌末患者的一劑嗎啡，有效，止疼，有上癮的危險而且劑量會越用越多.....

看完這些後蠍真的很想撕碎這些東西。  
迪達拉！我顧及你的心情，也給過你信任，給你自由甚至願意等你成長，你就是這麼欺騙我的？看著報告上寫的若不接受穩定的長期的有效治療，不出半年他的精神就會崩潰消散，而迪達拉連告知他都沒有的就放棄了，這赤裸的現實無不訴說著他的可笑，敢情我的擔心都喂狗去了？

而在蠍氣到爆走時，反倒是偶爾出任務才有交集的鼬扣著他的手逼他冷靜下來後，小南才把迪達拉的想法用向導特有的方式交給了蠍，小孩其實很期待跟他組隊，但一個無法完全敞開精神領域給嚮導治療的人，終究是個炸彈，還是不定時的那種...。

在過去缺乏資源的日子，一個孩子是怎麼輕易的獲取昂貴的藥品甚至是管制品，又是怎麼在一群狼之中進退自如的只有當事人知道，以前受過的傷讓他再也不敢喝別人遞過來的水，那又是怎麼樣的經歷讓孩子不再信任向導的接觸？  
而在極端的情緒下，惡性循環的讓孩子只敢相信這些藥物，而習慣要改掉又豈是一朝一夕的，即便蠍的出現讓想尋死的孩子有了一點期待。

以一個惡言相向的醫生姿態出現，說著冷酷的話卻做著溫柔的事，一次、兩次的幫助...老實說誰能不被打動....，但現在的這個哨兵已經沒有能力保護任何事物了，而這樣的結局他不怪任何事，也不想有人受連累，那種像癌末病人似的攢著標靶藥物過一天是一天的未來，他一點都不嚮往，所以就這樣吧，對誰都好。

而對這種消極心態，小南是明白的，沒有得便沒有失，沒有痛就沒有淚，就像是2條原本沒有交集的線..........但只怕蠍不會這麼簡單就接受，要論問題兒童的程度，迪達拉是自己折騰而已，當初的蠍卻是折騰別人.....

說多都是淚。

“呵，好一個認賠殺出” 蠍斂下了眼神，示意著對方放手。  
鼬看著他，雖然瘋狂的表情不再，但眼底閃爍的冷光，讓他在放開前猶豫了好一會，這實在不像一個冷靜的人會有的眼神，反倒像是盯著獵物在想如何下口的野獸。

活動了下方才被箝制的手腕，現在雖然知道了小孩的想法，但瞞著他就是是實，而且事情還沒解決，那個習慣說什麼也要讓他戒掉，隱疾的事也是，不可能就這麼算了，至少當面談談還是要有的。

最終，小南跟鼬目送著他遠去。  
看著那個從認識到現在，永遠慵懶淡定無論情況有多糟，頂多皺個眉的向導，如今被一個小朋友鬧到剛才直接爆氣彷彿要去殺人的表情，鼬深深的覺得愛情的可怕與偉大。

其實也不難理解迪達拉的想法，所有哨兵都是驕傲的，會想在向導面前展現自己完美的一面，試想沒有辦法保護伴侶甚至可能變成拖油瓶的未來，是個人都不希望另一半要跟自己一起活受罪，放手也許是最正確的方式。

可惜曉裡面的向導都不是什麼被保護的貨色，甚至像角都跟蠍這種人頭狗，打起架來一個比一個兇殘，實在跟柔弱差了十萬八千里，若要去探討誰保護誰真的一點意義也沒有.....


	10. Chapter 10

在蠍踏入房間之前，迪達拉正坐在窗邊望著天似是在發呆，卻在細看著那雙眼清澈中閃過的幽幽神色，是種難以言喻的悵然。

迪達拉對於自己的結局其實並不意外，隨意糟蹋身體的人本來就沒資格去怨懟。但認真來說，看待能活多久這事，其實一直是他有趣的賭博，不論是6歲的他，10歲還是如今的他，對著消散的事物他覺得是美好的昇華，那些碎裂的陶瓷終究是吸引著他的初衷，小心的心情在破碎中洶湧而出，暢快綻放著的感動是他銘記的畫面，即使最終消散著碎成地上的一灘，也不否認那聲脆響的燦爛。

而自己顯然融入了藝術的一環，就像他的炸彈，一出生便是投奔藝術的終點，完美詮釋著那種讓人迷戀的精神，越發的無法自拔，直到某些變化才又讓他軟弱的停頓了步伐，但這很無用且讓人愧疚，那些在衰敗下顯的無足輕重的安慰，終究不會改變什麼，該走的還是會走，一直拿生命在作籌碼的遊戲，也只有籌碼歸零才能停止，所以這些賭徒的結局才更不該被同情，也更不想被同情。

咎由自取本就天經地義。

他已經因為軟弱錯了一步，不想也不能承擔更多的愧疚，更不希望讓人承擔悲傷，他明白付之一炬的苦，在手上碎成碎片的心，看得心疼卻無措的無可奈何。而這些情感終歸不是離開之人帶去的，而是他留下的.....所以為何要堅持？

“還好嗎？”  
迪達拉僵直了身體，下意識的看向了聲音的方向，完全沒有聽到先前男人靠近的聲響，直到他走到身旁才有所反應。  
如今自己是如此的遲鈍.....

手被人輕輕的牽起，卻緊緊的握著，蠍沉著一張臉像是過去準備對他發火前的寧靜。 “嗯...”  
悶聲回應的樣子，心不在焉的讓來人有些憤怒  
“ 為什麼隱瞞？”  
蠍陰暗的眼神讓迪達拉縮了下身體，但被攥著的手卻只是溫暖的握住，沒有了更進一步威脅。  
“......”  
不言不語的回應，也是種回答。蠍低著頭斂下了眼睫，帶著一點黯沉又似是痛心，毫無道理的讓迪達拉難受的撇開了頭不想去面對。

並非不想看見他，只是他自己也怕好不容易戴好的面具被揭下，決心從一開始就下好了，他現在是連一點脆弱不堪也不配展露，就算被抓住的地方很溫暖，溫暖得讓人想流淚，也只能轉頭掩飾。

雖然沒有表態，但心理誠實的訴說了沒有更多的期待，就沒有更深的傷害，一如他們的告別，無聲的擁抱......那是從來都沒有的承諾。

不知道蠍是不是偷偷捕捉了他的想法，對方明顯頓了下握著他的手，無疑是讓迪達拉心頭一緊。  
蠍現在的表情老實說滿難看的，像是氣憤又像是傷心，看著玻璃反射的身影，迪達拉不想看見那個從容的人，常常對他笑的不懷好意的臉如今露出這樣的表情....這一點也不適合他。

而蠍卻是覺得自己要瘋了，臭小子怎麼能那麼可惡又那麼令人不捨，如果說背叛感讓他氣的想把迪達拉吊起來修理，甚至讓他體驗下求生不能求死不得的感覺的話，如今真正看到小孩的樣子....  
那種淡淡的情緒有著嚮往、無畏以及哀傷，更仔細探查後甚至有著解脫與內疚，而這些情感是那樣的複雜卻柔和的不對他設下防備。

“你難道想死嗎？”  
蠍的聲音已經啞了，眼前沉默的聽著自己說話卻不肯看著自己的孩子，對著他的質問就是又是一陣令人不悅的沉默。

是什麼讓你沉默了？

“讓我靜一靜吧，嗯..” 沒有人回頭，也沒有人離去。不安又倔強的兩人就這麼僵持著。  
蠍現在是整個火氣都上來了，看著孩子的身影，他真的是受夠了連一個問話都必須拿捏著醫生的分寸，這種連關心都必須斟酌，唯一能做的就是拜託眼前人好好治療的無奈，小鬼顯然完全不在乎自己的身體，但是他不得不去在乎！

氣狠了的傢伙二話不說就抄起了自己的精神觸絲就要去探孩子的底，他就想看看這死小孩什麼破毛病能壓在心底不讓他碰，然而兇狠的速度卻在進入意識後漸漸的停了下來....

這就是我想要的，從6歲那年起，自由便是一個太過甜美的夢。  
拜託了，不要再做這種事了，我一點也不值得。  
你為什麼不走！！  
為什麼還要對我好！！  
為什麼要每次都保護我！！  
你可不可以不要對我溫柔！！  
可不可以不要讓我覺得這麼內疚！！  
能不能就這樣把我扔下！！  
我只是個麻煩，從來都不值得任何挽留......

直到剛才還在醞釀的滿腔怒火，在捕捉到那聲不值得後徹底變了味，疼痛爬上了他的咽喉，如今才驚訝起，他原來也會因為一句話而心痛。想照顧好一個人的心情是怎樣的心情......是看著人受傷想把他擁入懷中嗎？還是看著明明不怎麼堅強的人故作堅強後的心痛？

蠍這才徹底了解了自己這下陷得有多深，他發現他已經不可能放手了，不是不能，是不想.....哪怕也賭上所有籌碼他都想留住這個小孩，就算痛苦也想要的無法自拔。  
激烈的情緒被他擴散了出來感染了整個空間，僵持被打破，朦朧的情感在一瞬間的撕扯後赤裸的燙人。沒有任何餘地，所以也不留任何餘地。

“不可能！”蠍緊揪著心口的位置，靜靜的看著小孩蜷縮的身影  
必須給他一個回應  
“你的一切已經不是只有你說了算了” 緊握的手，那是想留住一個人的心情  
一個足夠肯定的回應  
“迪達拉！不要逃避！看著我好嗎...” 小孩的眼睛終於不再望向窗外，而是被迫望向了蠍，藍色的眼閃爍著的，是對方靈魂的色彩。

別說了....別再說了的意識讓蠍有些喘不過氣，兩人的情緒在方才的擴散下影響著彼此，第一次的共感強烈的使他的眼角有了滾燙的熱度。

“我是愛著你的” 所以....別走  
終於還是匯聚而下的淚水，讓蠍不再緊咬著後牙槽  
而對面跟他共感的傢伙早已淚流滿面，藍藍的眼溢出的淚水像破碎的天空掉出的碎片，很美......很美  
慢慢靠近了哭的無聲無息的小鬼，蠍單手將對方的臉捧起，額頭抵著額頭，親暱的分享著兩人間的空氣 “ 接受我 ”

直白的求愛讓人沒有任何轉圜的餘地，無論是他，還是他。

溫暖的氣息輕拂過臉，迪達拉不自在的退了退卻被對方得寸進尺的輕蹭了鼻尖，原本捧著臉的手逐漸移向了敏感的耳朵然後是脖頸，而另一隻則抓著迪達拉的手扣在胸前感受著蠍的心跳，輕輕捏著他的指尖，像是在安慰。

蠍調整了下姿勢，將迪達拉從窗台上抱坐到自己腿上，期間還側頭輕咬住小孩通紅的耳朵，濕滑的舌伴隨溫熱的吐息。  
“ 不答應，你可以咬我” 一句話，兩種意思，低啞性感的嗓音已及再次舔上的舌尖，讓孩子攥緊了對方胸前的衣服，而蠍還在繼續，原本扣在手腕的手撫上了臉，將迪達拉因為受不了刺激而咬住的食指拿開，在齒印上覆上了一吻的同時將食指與中指探入對方的嘴，不想要讓這張嘴說話，蠍現在只想摸清小孩最真實的想法。

他的精神觸絲探入了對方的世界，溫和的釋放了他到來的訊息，雖然迪達拉微皺著眉表情有些難受卻似乎又很享受，而精神世界裡嚮導接收到的卻是最為直白的喜愛，蠍勾起了嘴角，壞心的用自己靈活的觸絲去纏住小哨兵的，他是真的打算給這小鬼一個教訓，順便讓他瞧瞧他們之間的差距，看他以後還敢不敢瞞他事情，哨兵敏感的感官會是很好的懲罰手段，將刺激的程度控制在小孩的極限後蠍便退了出來。

此時原本撫在腰背上的手已經從衣服下擺鑽入，四處撩撥著敏感的身體，而另一隻手則在口中翻攪著軟舌，又時不時探入腔內輕刮，舌底分泌的唾液無法吞嚥，伴隨著手指抽插的動作淌下。

“嗯..哼嗯” 迪達拉現在是非常想阻止口中肆虐的手指，他一點也不想流口水，但現在是咬也不是不咬也不是。  
說實在他當然清楚眼前的男人在暗示什麼，過去被騷擾的經驗讓他對這種事很警惕，但這樣渾身戰慄的體驗還是頭一遭，被撫摸的地方酥麻的像電流竄過，而腦海中更是不要臉的糾纏著他的意識，所有的想法在這人面前都無所遁形，當真是欺負的恰到好處，而逐漸加重的力度已及對方啃咬著鎖骨的快感，讓他感覺快要窒息了，膨脹的慾望、無從宣洩的聲音都讓他頭皮發麻。

感受著迪達拉口中推拒的舌，輕輕壓了壓便緩慢的抽出手指，現在那兩根手指上沾滿了唾液，也不嫌髒的在小孩仰起臉時淫靡的舐過，只見哭花臉的傢伙瞬間弓起了腰，像被燙到的反應 。  
“ 哦？”  
剛剛才知道小孩貌似遭遇過其他向導的騷擾，讓才剛動手捅破窗戶紙的他，很想直接踹爛所謂的窗戶，他想要獲得他的一切，卻又怕給這PTSD的小鬼更多的壓力。

蠍沒有再對小哨兵增加感官刺激，而是給了眼前人一個不帶挑逗意味的安慰吻，趴坐在身上的小孩漸漸平穩了呼吸，不再緊繃蜷起的指尖輕輕環上他的肩，待他吻過紅腫的眼角後便順勢把臉埋在了蠍的頸側，像是在撒嬌。

“我也喜歡你，所以我相信你....”  
不同於在腦海感受的喜歡，親口說出的言語肯定得像是種咒語，方才所有的陰霾都在一句話之後土崩瓦解  
摸了摸小鬼柔軟的髮，果然還是喜歡聽他親口告訴我


	11. Chapter 11

第一次看見迪達拉，是被小南委託照顧的，破破爛爛的小孩雖然很麻煩，但是出於對塔給嚮導分配的任務與職責頗有微詞，在兩害相權取其輕的道理下，他寧可陪著等這小鬼清醒，反正也沒什麼損失。

目前在他們國家，向導跟哨兵的人數一直以來便有著明顯的差異，大概占1：3的比例，會這麼懸殊的原因很多，主要還是因為戰爭情緒下覺醒的向導大多撐不過3天，比絕症還恐怖，而哨兵卻因為身體能力大幅提升而適應良好，久而久之人數便有了差距。

然而這樣的狀況讓向導的身份變得很尷尬，打個比方，他們對哨兵來說就是一種不易獲得的必需品，形象點就是毒品之於毒蟲，非常需要，難以得到，越高級的越貴......  
這讓他們從確定身份後就無形的被管制了起來，甚至到了某種歧視的地步。看著學校只教導治療卻從不倡導戰鬥，他就知道了自己注定格格不入，他討厭每次不得不像個奶媽一樣跟在隊伍裡治療，更討厭幫人家整疏導思緒。

起初蠍剛入塔時是15歲，早就過了能插班的年紀，說實在的只是因為太危險才會以服役之名行監視之實吧，可惡的是這種半永久義務役還不能不服。也多虧“曉*"之中的人都差不多的狀況，因此針對一群不定時炸彈，塔也給予了足夠的自由，至少可以曉內部隨意組隊。

*曉：由佩恩取名，屬於塔之中的特別行動小組，主要收容過激兒童....

不過對於某些配置他跟角都顯然有一樣的意見，角都雖是年長者，但聽說是叛逃在外的問題向導，有點像是被抓回來勞改的狀態，總之，我們是同年進入塔的，而身為攻擊型向導的我們，一致認為寧可收割人頭也不想幫別人的腦袋清垃圾，輔助器不會買一個嗎？

而在塔內就更令人不悅了，在被收編曉之前還在研究院底下的特教機構，被迫學習正規精神疏導的方式，而給我練習的對象則是一票死刑犯，死了也不心疼還疏導什麼，煩的是一個個腦袋要不都是淫穢不堪要不就亂七八糟，簡直可以直接挖出來一併丟掉了，唯一的收獲是在那個人命不值錢的地方，除了隨便學學基本知識的同時，他也完善了自己對意識更深入的操控研究，畢竟沒有人會關心死囚。

在塔的日子說好也不是，不好也不至於，至少待在曉的獨立樓層是沒什麼煩心事，偶爾出任務也是跟熟人組隊，不會有礙眼的人出來多嘴，不過出了曉後就不是那麼一回事了。

還記得過去有一次的任務是要去低階戰場壓陣，順便進行戰場治療，蠍跟著小南準備前往綜合大廳去跟任務的隊長接頭，即使當時兩個曉的成員都臭著一張臉，一路上還是有許多人在圍觀，高階的低階的哨兵或是嚮導，那表情活像是看到什麼史前生物活生生的走在眼前，驚喜驚訝還有驚嚇......。

當時的小南就已經是首席了，雖然愛慕者眾多但沒什麼人敢放肆，而蠍則是陰沉著一張臉把精神屏障開到最強，奉行著兩眼一抹黑，兩耳不聞窗外事的精神，公事公辦的態度非常堅決，事後不知道是不是故意為之，塔在小南跟佩恩成為伴侶後有意讓蠍接手成為新首席，美其名說實力強、長的好看還單身儼然是選偶像的標準，蠍則是話都不帶一句的直接把門甩上，用行動詮釋了你給我滾的目的。

從那次起他就徹底跟塔槓上了，從20歲開始他就一直被指派去跟奇形怪狀的人組隊，對，你沒聽錯，對他來說就是奇形怪狀.....持續了半年的周旋，而角都為此特地在某天敲嚮蠍的房門，針對這事兩人促膝長談了一晚上，他覺得蠍每次那麼麻煩的又是暗示又是篡改印象的，與其搞的自己那麼累幹嘛不直接喀嚓算了，別說不靠普，在角都的案例上他可是成功的那一個，蠍覺得有道理，雖然方式不太一樣，但都是逼得塔不得不拱手讓出勝利，而手段的話...研究或許是個好方向，於是蠍跟角都從那時便在私底下開始對於精確操控跟精神觸絲細化實驗進行了針對性研究。

在研究後的戰場實踐上越發得心應手的意識操控，終於實現了僅一個向導不廢己方一兵一卒，便成功殺光了敵方的一個A級部隊，雖說當下差點耗盡精神力，而且腦袋痛到像有人撬開你的腦殼拿湯匙在挖攪，但習慣忍痛的蠍當下也只是慘白著一張臉被角都攙回組織，以角都當時的觀察他當時大概就是“ 肢體僵硬、遲緩、有些不協調、精神憂鬱、說話不清晰、呼吸減弱還有就是頸部肌肉無法支撐頭部的症狀.....”

小南聽完陳述後拍了拍角都的肩膀“聽起來像帕金森兼重症筋無力的症狀，要好好照顧他”然後就離開了，事後在寫紀錄的時候，蠍真心覺得這些嚮導兼醫生開的玩笑他一點也笑不出來，雖然他也沒什麼資格當吐嘈的那個就是了。

這份研究讓蠍在事後與塔的談判中得到了婚姻自由，這時他已經23歲了，對於哨兵露骨的眼神已經不是當作沒看到就忍得了了，而獲得婚姻自由的好處之一便是不用紀錄進匹配系統，什麼組隊任務，相親聯誼都與他無關，甚至塔還必需在他需要時供應藥品，好度過敏感時期。

而另一項優勢如今也是令他慶幸自己考慮周延，在遇到心儀的伴侶時可以第一優勢順位，想當然自己是一個足夠優秀的嚮導，但不排除有人從中阻撓，像當初塔便有意無意的阻撓蠍靠近迪達拉，甚至在得到蠍的無論是初步配適度調查，還是組隊申請都刻意壓下消息，只因為他們覺得迪達拉不合適^_^  
當初看到臭小子在聽到組隊邀請時的驚訝表情，他就猜到組織沒有進行通知，也許是礙於想觀察迪達拉的能耐在哪才多番試探，但他赤砂蠍看中的人，即使是個臭小鬼也豈是你們可以隨意欺負的？

迪達拉後來也很快被編到曉的內部，實在是因為他的戰鬥方式有些特殊，以精神構築感官炸彈，依據填充時的想法隨意調整適合的配置，一顆的威力大概可以讓近距離的哨嚮因為過載而爆體，餘波的影響也不小，是種不要命的打法，而他又是s級的哨兵，能制得住的恐怕也只有曉的成員了。只是臭小子每次在炸完後不聽勸的接受垃圾訊息，讓我真的想把他綁起來，習慣真不是一般的糟，也難怪最後會透支成這樣，真的是該打。

蠍想著剛開始也說不上有什麼契機讓他對一個小孩這麼上心，也許是那雙剔透的藍眼睛，就像把靈魂印上識海透過眼睛傳達出來，而當那雙琉璃映著天空所帶出的眼神....深深的吸引了他，天空的碎片也許就該是那樣的。

大概是人到了一定的年紀就會矯情，蠍不否認當他得知小朋友的最真實的狀況後，不曾劇烈波動的心弦好似瞬間繃到了極致，令人窒息的思緒衝擊著他，明明一開始只覺得麻煩，現在這樣動搖又是哪般，自己真是口是心非的可笑，明明在意得恨不得碾碎那層玻璃窗，恨不得抱緊那個快哭的孩子，恨不得告訴他“你是我想追尋的永恆”。

好在最後一切都還來得及，即使殘破不堪，但希望不也沒有遠去嗎。

我的小哨兵，我想要的可不只是你的心，你整個人，整個身體乃至於整個靈魂都將屬於我，我不會輕易放手，所以也請你也別負我。


	12. Chapter 12

雖說是接受了長期治療的計劃，而且醫生就是蠍aka他的法定伴侶...

對於他的治療情況，主要還是分初步的清理治療，進階的深入治療跟探索治療，最後才是重建治療，不排除意外的保守估計是4-6年，主要是重建比較花時間，約佔其中的3分之2，而這些結束後是維持狀態的長期保養，在他看來這就是終其一生的事了。

蠍看著坐在他眼前乖乖聽療程的傢伙，沒什麼精神的樣子。  
“對了，因為你以後的重建跟維持，基本上我會需要隨時觀察你的狀況，所以從今往後你要習慣我的精神觸絲給你的感覺“ 蠍皮笑肉不笑的說著，不是他故意要擺臉色，是這小鬼一臉想造次的表情讓他不得不防....

這些治療的確讓迪達拉不耐煩  
而如果要問迪達拉在接受治療初期有什麼值得一說的，那可能只會是每次治療前跟後都很辛苦....更可悲的是初期治療的進度才一半剛過，他們就直接擦槍走火了....那一年迪達拉才14..

\------------（當時情況）-----------

“迪達拉！給我過來躺著”  
“！！！！”就算蠍的臉再怎麼陰沉，他也不會輕易讓步的  
“你要答應不會仔細看！”  
“我是醫生，我說了算！”幼稚的爭吵在繼續....  
每次治療都像被扒黑歷史讓小朋友非常不樂意，尤其是最近已經逐漸翻到他剛加入前組織也就是剛覺醒的前2年，簡直不堪回首...

蠍終於不想跟他廢話了，直接伸出精神觸絲攀上眼前小哨兵的精神壁壘，這種程度的防禦只消片刻便輕易的鑽入，迪達拉的意識在瞬間就察覺了這位不速之客，風暴開始在識海中瘋狂匯聚，彷彿排斥反應般推擠著不讓蠍輕易的行動，但這點反抗在他眼前充其量是無謂的掙扎，甚至還覺得有些可愛，暗紅色的精神開始延伸，有些伸入海中清理著雜訊，而有些則是漫無目的的像在逛自家花園。  
“ 你！ 住手，嗯....”  
察覺到眼前的向導把自己的精神世界當成風景區在逛，他氣歸氣但就是一點辦法也沒有，只消片刻他的精神就被全數纏上了，小小的臉頓時難看了幾分

“ 我不喜歡不聽話的傢伙” 聽著腳步聲響起，迪達拉現在只想馬上離開這裡，但當他即將踏出一歩時，突如其來的一股感覺從腳尖躥到頭皮，酥麻的流過全身感官帶著刺痛像是一種歡愉的信號 。  
“呃 嗯..”  
腳是縮回來了，但羞恥的感覺令他更想遠離這個危險的向導，只可惜雙腿完全不聽使喚，更悲哀的是“ 別硬撐了，接受我吧，會讓你舒服的”  
頭頂的聲音溫柔卻強硬，只有14歲的小哨兵根本打不贏這個立在前方，經驗豐富卻惡劣非常的成年向導。

“你！卑鄙”  
忍著治療的同時意識被對方上下其手的怪異感覺，迪達拉簡直是用吃奶的力氣才將話語擠出牙縫，對方快速的攻城掠地讓他頃刻間便軟了腿，眼看就要跪趴在地，直到一雙溫暖的手輕輕的攬過，這個看似單薄的向導輕而易舉的把他抱起。

對方不置可否的輕笑出聲 “呵，隨你怎麼說”  
說完便調整了迪達拉的腦袋，讓他的頭可以靠在對方的胸前聽著他的心跳，撲通撲通的有力卻急促，腦袋空白的窩在對方懷裡，逐漸安定清明的意識讓他閉上了眼睛，意識中被無數條紅色的細線牽引著的小船平穩的滑過明鏡般的海，不再有暗潮與礁石，一望無際的藍只剩如同孤舟的自己，以及引導著他的人。

感嘆了下蠍熟練的技術，殊不知現在舒服的蹭著的，是別人的胸膛 “呵呵”  
伴隨著輕淺的笑意傳來胸腔的震動，這讓被抱在懷裡的小孩有些不安的動了動“ 已經差不多了吧？ 可以放我下來了，嗯”  
輕輕拍了拍對方的胸口，剔透的藍眼睛委委屈屈的望著蠍

“ 我還可以幫你解決其他問題”  
“什麼其他問題？”  
“你沒聞到嗎”說著便低下頭用鼻尖蹭過對方的脖頸  
迪達拉被這忽然的舉動嚇的僵住，頸間傳來癢癢的感覺，剎時鼻尖聞到一股木材的氣味，是一種清淡的檀香味，這是蠍的信息素？

“怎麼會？”被事實驚得說不出話  
“你剛剛應該有類似觸電的感覺吧？”  
看著小孩儍愣的點頭，蠍又笑了“ 呵，那是你的本能，小傻瓜”  
“ 哨兵會對自己喜歡的向導進行追捕，這些學校有教你吧？”  
“ .....”  
不知道是太震驚還是被恥的說不出話，蠍果然是個臭大叔，說這種話都不會不好意思的嗎。  
“那我怎麼沒聞到我的”  
......蠍一時無語了一陣...因為你未成年  
看著對方不說話，迪達拉也不覺得應該質疑一下，只當作蠍懶得回答就又開始問其他問題了  
知道這小鬼關注得地方總是很微妙，蠍也不點破，迪達拉面對話術的等級簡直跟飛段有得一拼，也可能都是0級....

“....欸等下” 忽然發現有哪裡不對的喊了出來“ 你...你說的幫，是”  
“ 哦，就字面上的結合囉” 說出爆炸般言論的傢伙正瞇起眼角笑看著懷裡的小孩，臉色由青轉白再轉紅，而腦內更是不消停的劈裡啪啦，像倒豆子一樣的嘀咕  
“......”  
蠍將2人的距離縮短才開口，蠱惑的言語像是一種信號  
“ 你是不是忘了我的東西還在你的裡面？ ”

還能不能更不要臉了！！！  
兩人的臉挨的極近，曖昧的話語就灑在頸邊，燙得他想拔腿就跑，但他又忘了，就憑現在的形式，眼下在蠍面前就跟沒穿衣服一樣....

想跑的念頭剛起，腦海中紅色的觸絲便開始有目的的纏上了漂散在空間中屬於迪達拉意識的白色觸手狀的精神力，哨兵的觸手沒幾分鐘就被纏的動彈不得，更可怕的是被纏住後對方還開始不同程度的擠壓磨蹭，甚至分離出更多的分支來捕捉他，過強的快感在一瞬間襲來，又是一陣觸電般的體驗，恐懼感攀上了四肢，不斷接收著直達腦海的刺激 。

“阿 ”  
發顫發軟的聲音就像一個開關，讓危險的狀況又上升了一個熱度，什麼時候被放下來，又是什麼時候被壓在對方身下已經不可考了，安慰的吻落在唇上，不輕不重的廝磨輕咬，腦中翁翁的傳來各種暗示，他一直知道蠍很危險，但也沒想過如今會變成這般場面，就像身處爆炸邊緣，炙熱的空氣奪去了他的呼吸，興奮、戰慄以及爆炸前的平靜恐懼都讓他止不住心跳加速 。

“ 迪達拉，別怕”  
屬於蠍的嗓音，伴隨著若隱若現的檀木香，壓抑的語氣雖然充滿了隱忍，卻不難聽出溫柔安撫的的情緒，溫熱的吐息復又靠近，細膩的感官捕捉著對方施加的溫度、聲音以及炙人的視線，無法自拔的感覺讓他主動邀請了他的舌，翻攪交纏的的露骨情意在向導有意引導下撒滿了小哨兵的意識，意亂神迷的表情提醒著蠍時機成熟，貼著開闔的嘴吐出的言語如同蠱惑。

“想要什麼嗎”濕潤的舌狠狠的擦過唇瓣，伴隨瞬間湧入的快感  
“嗯？什麼..嗯啊”  
“告訴我 你想要” 留戀的蹭著對方有些脆弱的意識，蠍持續著他的問題，但這種在邊緣試探的方式也讓小孩不安的睜開了眼，那剔透的就像能透過眼珠看見最純粹的內在。“嗯....我想..嗚..想要”  
“想要什麼？”真實的想法不停歇的反饋給他，就像最真摯的告白  
“...嗚...想要你”

用力的親吻及擁抱，像是將他帶離了世界，只剩下蠍溫柔的呢喃，以及赫然清晰著佔據腦海的承諾  
“未來，我會一直都在你身邊 ”  
滿意的感知了彼此的聯繫，蠍摸了摸小孩滑順的頭髮便又開始動手除去他的衣物......

被吻得有點恍惚的迪達拉覺得今天就要跟世界說再見了，蠍在一手扣住了他的雙手後，便低頭舔啃起了他的耳尖 “耳朵很敏感？”  
你那樣問誰不敏感！！？接著耳朵傳來就又是一聲曖昧的輕笑，而他另一隻骨節分明的手緩慢的從腰腹向上撫摸到胸膛，看著迪達拉紅著臉緊閉著眼大氣不敢喘的緊張樣子，蠍放開了小孩腦中被他纏得死緊的意識，成功讓迪達拉不再全身繃在一起後，卻又直接抬手就用指腹刮過胸前的敏感處，逼的小孩才剛放鬆的神經被這一下弄得忍受不住，甜膩的鼻息帶著少年變聲期特有的嗓音輕喚著彼此間親密的稱呼。  
“...蠍旦那..唔”

溫熱的唇舌急切的將迪達拉的低吟全數吞進了喉嚨，放開束縛的手輕巧的托起他的腰，讓彼此的距離更加靠近，被輕咬後微啟的唇才想喘口氣，就在微張的當下再次被對方探入，迪達拉覺得自己快被吻到窒息，低吟聲在唇舌間破碎，被輕吮著的舌讓他來不及吞嚥唾液，細細的銀絲連著嘴角滴在胸口。  
“..嗯啊！ ...嗚..”  
才剛要開口抱怨口水，就被突如其來的快感激得直接呻吟出聲。

只見胯下的東西不知何時被握在蠍溫熱的掌心，指尖扣住隨手便握套了一番，迪達拉受不了的弓起了腰背，一手抓著對方的肩膀，一手則是輕咬著指節以防自己又叫出來。  
“別咬”注意到他的舉動後，蠍將小孩的臉按在自己的肩窩，“受不了的話你可以咬我”低啞的嗓音伴隨熱氣從左耳傳來，被對方輕揉的撫過髮側後，便被隨意的扣住了十指按在床邊，而方才搓揉性器的動作在這幾秒間變本加厲了起來。

本來還想使壞的，現在卻先紅了眼眶，迪達拉完全停止了思考，蜷起的腳趾也在快速套弄下最後隨著一陣顫抖而鬆開，射出的液體有些濺上迪達拉的腹部，有些則沾上對方被他扯開的襯衫，蠍的肩上是剛被咬出來的牙印，不多但傷口頗深，而下口的人正拿著自己毛茸茸的腦袋無力的抵在他胸前喘氣，蠍輕輕的退開一點距離，脫下的襯衫隨手擦了下便丟到一邊。

迪達拉忽然意識到這貌似還不是個頭，只見蠍探手便從床頭櫃拿出了一管疑似軟膏的東西，迪達拉連冷顫都來不及打，腰才剛直起來便被人從中間環住了......  
“能不能....“不能” 話都沒說完就被打斷，如果我想上廁所呢！  
陰暗的看了眼小鬼。  
“那我會幫你” 聽著在“幫”字加重了的語氣，迪達拉想像中的冷顫倒是成功達成了，誰知道是怎麼個幫法.....

再次被拉著攀在對方身上，迪達拉已經被親的沒了脾氣，反倒是開始細細品味蠍的唇舌，學著剛才的動作吮咬著他的舌，平時冷淡的琥珀色眼睛現在因為動情而半瞇著，非常享受的性感的表情讓迪達拉在一愣之下被反勾住了舌，口齒交纏間感覺身後濕滑溫熱的指節輕柔卻堅定的推進了通道，異物侵入的刺激被蠍在親吻間的哼笑蓋過，親吻時的鼻息灑在臉上，蠍輕喘了下便是一聲低糜慵懶的笑 讓迪達拉紅透了臉，與此同時在孩子體內的兩根手指開始了輕巧的轉動抽插“喜歡這裡？ 還是這裡？”

迪達拉渾身赤裸的被擴張著，而蠍則是手指不斷變換著角度摩挲著內壁，時而看著小孩的反應加重手上的力道。  
從未被開發的部位傳來了一堆他無法處理的快感，正被親吻的嘴不斷溢出止不住的呻吟，聽著小孩啞著嗓子斷斷續續的喊著“旦那”  
蠍有些急切的插入第三根手指，太滿的感覺讓孩子直接紅了眼眶，濕漉漉的藍眼睛委屈的望著他，那張被一整天蹂躪的紅唇此刻正低吟著喚著他的名字，忍不下去了，一手解放自己已經脹痛的性器後扣住了迪達拉的腰，另一邊則在快速擴張後抽了出來，再一次說完痛就儘管咬的話，安慰的吻了他的眼角後，便是直接對準穴口緊扣住小孩的腰，緩慢卻毫不含糊的一挺。  
完全埋入的快感讓他頓時頭皮發麻，他差點就想要直接開幹....，但最終還是忍了下來，畢竟做這種事最需要的是讓人有安全感。

而在完全插入後迪達拉則渾身狠狠的一顫，超級痛！下腹被頂得發熱而且脹到想哭，如果可以這樣形容的話大概就是痛到毛都炸開.... 而蠍當然知道抖那麼一下一定是痛出來的，但他現在也沒有太多餘裕去溫柔安慰小孩了，剛剛一插到底的行為確實需要檢討，14歲果然還是太緊了，後穴被完全撐開後一點空間也沒有，只要迪達拉一個細微的收縮就是一陣鋪天蓋地的快感，蠍危險的舔了舔唇，雖然很有誘惑力但是第一次就把人操到斷片好像挺不道德的，何況他還有別的計劃....看來只能等下次了

輕輕抱著等人不再發抖後蠍有規律的開始了輕微的抽送，迪達拉也在安慰跟快感中呻吟著緊緊環住了蠍，看著自己的伴侶紅著眼框舒展的眉，蠍開始試探著他敏感的位置，而速度逐漸加快的抽插更是漸漸頂得小孩憋不住眼淚，嗚咽著埋在蠍的肩上一直咬他，邊咬邊蹭的那副又爽又委屈的模樣，可愛到讓他想使壞。

只見被咬的傢伙調整了下角度，隨後開始了大開大闔的抽送，起先是每一下都準確頂到根部，而後漸漸的變成幾乎整根抽出覆又迅速的插入，不斷大力抽送到深處的動作只剩下了快感，前所未有的感覺海量的從身體各處湧上，腦中只剩下如今貫穿著他的男人，已及快把他溺死的爽......呻吟跟尖叫隨著迪達拉蓄著的眼淚奪眶而出  
“嗯啊.....啊...太深！...不嗯”  
“..呃嗯！ .....旦....旦那...嗯哈..嗯”  
體內的感官給了他太多太多的刺激，堆疊的一層又一層，一浪高過一浪，  
止不住的聲音或是哽咽或是呻吟，迪達拉在快感的浪潮中暗自決定結束後一定要狠狠咬臭旦那的脖子一口，最好咬到流血，

迪達拉亂七八糟的樣子深深的取悅了蠍的征服欲，尤其是現在不用特別感知就知道他的腦中只有他赤砂蠍，他很享受這種愛人對自己的喜歡溢滿出來的時刻，揉捏著對方因為快感而止不住顫抖的大腿根部，蠍輕輕托起了小孩跪在床上，彼此相連的部位仍然燙的讓迪達拉掉眼淚，而此刻懸在空中的感覺讓他非常沒有安全感，只聽到頭頂一聲歎息，便被平穩的仰躺放在床上。

你歎氣個屁！！！在心理邊哭邊撻伐著某人，迪達拉比較希望他家旦那不要瞎折騰，他今天掉的眼淚簡直比過去5年還多....  
蠍卡在他的雙腿之間，又慢慢的推送了起來，不過這次除了依舊是插到底外，卻是每一下都把控在敏感點上，第一下就電流直衝頭皮讓迪達拉覺得自己要完........他準備好繼續哭了.....

看著這小子的鴕鳥心態，蠍在他腰上墊了個枕頭後就扶著他的腰又是一輪

“..哈啊....恩....呃阿！！” 酥麻的快感炸得他情不自禁的用腿夾了夾蠍的腰，每一次都撞在點上，每一下都讓他覺得自己會在下一刻死去  
“ 被我幹死嗎” 看著覆在身上瞇著眼的人滿口騷話。  
迪達拉覺得...既然有人能這麼不要臉了，那不如來看誰比較厲害吧。

本想講的話被突然的酥麻感打斷了，想閉口的衝動被某人發現後原本外抽的性器又直接捅了進來，害迪達拉一口氣沒順過去，帶著濃重鼻音的哽咽呻吟毫不掩飾的叫了出聲 “嗚..嗯啊...蠍嗯！旦..那.嗯阿♡” 而且還因為收聲收到一半蠍的補刀就來了，導致整個語尾尾音黏膩的上揚.....  
蠍被他激得更興奮了，直接就偏頭咬了一口旁邊白花花的大腿 “嘖！太騷了”

迪達拉現在已經是爽到說不出話了，緊閉的雙眼不斷有淚珠從頰邊滑下，在前後擺動中無聲弓起的腰在蠍的掌下輕微顫抖，腿間無人碰觸的器官更是已經硬得吐出了精水，交合處一顫一顫的收縮，亂七八糟的呻吟帶著肉體的撞擊淫靡的迴盪在房間，被對方緊縮的生理反應吸附著，蠍最終扣著迪達拉的腰狠狠的就對著他最敏感的一點深挺到底，只聽到一聲驚喘，彷彿被貫穿的錯覺讓迪達拉射在了腹部，而緊緊包覆著對方凶器的部位也一陣激烈的收縮讓蠍全數射在他的裡面，滾燙的液體灌入時讓他整個人無力的悶哼出來。

待結束後，全身潮紅還沒褪去的迪達拉呈現挺屍的狀態，一動不動的喘著氣，大概是因為太激烈還緩不過來，只知道蠍好像在擦他的眼淚.....，迪達拉覺得這跟他想像中的第一次有點不一樣....  
“那你覺得該是怎樣？”蠍啞著嗓音有點意外的問著，同時邊緩緩的退出了他的身體，有些濃稠的液體沿著形狀好看的性器滴下...

其實也不知道別人是怎樣的迪達拉看著頭頂的男人.......好性感  
“...過獎”  
他倆也不急著穿衣服，就這麼裸著，迪達拉看著蠍身上某些地方滲出了血的齒痕跟爪痕，反思著到底是他太細皮嫩肉還是我太暴力....  
而蠍則是看著這不知道有沒有哭掉2000cc水的小鬼，剛剛自己扣住的手上腰上還有腿上貌似連瘀青都沒有，體質挺好的.....

“對了，你不是要咬我嗎”  
？？？大叔要主動獻身嗎  
“吶，獻給你囉” 只見他的旦那輕輕的側過身，抬手就把被頭髮遮住的後頸整個露了出來，話說..…那個位子好像是向導腺體的地方？  
“ 是，不是想把我咬到出血嗎？” 蠍笑著把他抱到旁邊後，便示意他自己來  
看著這個絕對是又偷窺他腦袋的另一半，以後連最後的隱私都沒了....

輕輕的摸上蠍旦那白晢的後頸，哼！一點也不像要奔3  
“沒人規定奔三應該長什麼樣子... ....嗯啊...”  
哦哦！成功聽到旦那的叫聲了，誰叫你偷聽！！！  
心情澎湃的迪達拉小朋友，鬆開了方才咬著的牙，看著全新的齒痕真的有血珠滲了出來，又有點抱歉的舔了下才退開  
退開後就發現了他的旦那低頭不說話，迪達拉好奇他現在的表情，於是他輕輕的捧起了對方的臉。

半睜的瞳孔映著不明白的情愫，長長的睫毛掩去了鋒利的眼尾，微蹙著好看的眉而且滿臉通紅！！！！  
這不是我認識的旦那！！！！！！  
彷彿燙手般放開了手，看著迪達拉這般模樣，蠍有點想笑  
這不是我的旦那！！！！！！！！！！！叫的更大聲了....  
“生理反應，別吵” 丟下解釋後就抱著人倒回了床  
“這樣就好了.嗯？” 被蹭的有點癢，旦那那樣笑太犯規了  
“只有你看的到”  
嗚...有點開心

“不過這只能算是一種臨時標記”  
“等你成年後換我要咬你”蠍看了下身旁的孩子，就又把頭偏了回去  
“咬完會有什麼影響嗎，嗯？”  
“變成分不開的靈魂伴侶”說完感覺頸側多了個毛毛的傢伙，看著撒嬌的另一半說著”可以跟旦那一直在一起，挺好的”  
輕輕勾起了嘴角“我也這麼覺得”


	13. Chapter 13

確定關係後迪達拉忽然覺得自己活像個未成年少女，幹啥都要報備，簡直病態，而坐在房間另一頭的蠍，卻在聽完抱怨後托腮沉思了下說道  
“ 比較像養了隻不省心的寵物”  
“寵物還得報備的嗎？”  
“你還真把自己當成狗了？” 看看這人說的都是什麼話！！  
“噢吼！敢情你會對你的寵物上下其手，又親又抱的？”  
“是你的話，我會”  
講這種話的人也不見什麼表情，反而是聽這話的人氣紅了耳朵，而且這人不僅對垃圾話無動於衷，還會在冷戰的時候利用向導的便利性，直接跟你來個精神交流，雖然他一直很喜歡蠍的眼睛，但不代表他能忍受那人眼帶嘲諷不發一語的在你腦袋裡吐嘈，還有沒有人權了！！  
寵物也不是這麼欺負的吧！！

“呵，你承認你是寵物了嗎，挺好的” 慵懶的窩在房間沙發中的嚮導，低低的笑出了聲，迪達拉覺得自己還是遠離一點比較能保持健康的身心。

說起來經過之前的爭吵後沒過多久他就跟蠍正式綁定了，各種意義上的嗯...，對這事反應最大的反而不是當事人，而是監護人小南姐，她是現任的首席嚮導也是他的另一個醫生，她當時把旦那叫走後也不知道說了什麼，反正等旦那回來後除了臉臭外也沒什麼變化，也許比以往更好說話了點？又或是比平常溫柔了一丟丟.....？

欸...算了，反正基本上變化不大，而且旦那平常其實也不會特別限制我的行動，只不過出去回來必須說一聲，要不然等到他來抓人我大概會直接被扒層皮。

另外，在治療上意外順利的情況，也開始有了不太一樣的改變。  
第三期的探索治療本身就是一件難以啟齒的事，他當然知道自己毛病很多，裂開的意識看起來像幽深的海溝，那些冰冷的深處搏動著的疼痛時有時無，在平靜的表層下隱匿著痛楚，這是他不願面對的濫觴。

問題在更久遠前就浮出端倪，但那隱隱而來的痛，卻從未被重視，在上一個組織一直沒有檢查出問題之後他索性把安定劑當常備藥物在用，那句話怎說來著？ 一試成主顧？  
特效藥誰不喜歡，我每次這麼想都會被旦那揍，我也是來這裡才知道那是管制品的阿，這又怎麼能怪我，嗯！

反正現在我們最討厭的時候就是治療的時候，我不喜歡被他當故事書一樣隨便翻閱，這很羞恥，何況這本故事書某些年代久遠的註解，就連現在回想都覺得蠢。  
而旦那也不喜歡當定點清潔工，噢，這可是他自己說的形容詞，我沒有要貶低向導的意思.....總之丟在海溝裡的垃圾讓旦那每次都清的很累，臉色也都很不好。看著蠍無奈的眉眼，他其實有些不知所措，起初的離開是一種解脫的倔強，卻也是當時僅有的勇氣留下的好意。

或者，只是不希望他的悲傷與他有關....

但....這是因為愛嗎？

蠍強硬的讓他無處可逃，卻又同時讓他沉溺在某種負罪感中，一種名為“負擔”的罪用著令人窒息的方式包圍著他，但卻又被人以愛情掩飾著。  
逐漸被溫柔的話語溺斃，卻軟弱得非他所願，不明白那人為何執著至此，自己當時也不過是再普通不過的.....“是有隱疾的叛逆哨兵小鬼” 不合時宜的聲響再次插嘴說著。  
“喂！！！你偷窺就算了，但是不要給我插嘴阿！”

瞪了眼不遠處正在聳肩的人迪達拉賭氣的把精神壁壘加厚了幾層......  
....嗯..總之，旦那怎麼想的他哪會清楚，這都要怪每次治療的事前麻醉，害他總是無從觀察對方的情緒，這讓那些執著看起來更加撲朔迷離，他沒有那些名為喜歡的頭緒，難道就因為頻率很合嗎？ 這理由真的太不藝術了，嗯！

“要不然你想怎麼個藝術法？”  
！！！你這臭大叔是不知道隱私怎麼寫是吧  
“哦？ 難道我把我對你的想法寫在紙上，你就不會想來看看上面寫什麼了嗎？”  
....這是兩回事...  
“對我來說是同一回事”

只見剛才還在沙發裡懶的動的傢伙現在坐到了窗台的另一側，與自己的距離約莫一個肩寬...總之就是很近。  
近得他能看清對方眼睛閉合時睫毛柔軟的幅度.....

“你難道覺得，我只要勾勾手指就會有人甘願被我操嗎？”  
哇！大叔真的口無遮攔，紅著臉看著對方精緻的面容，迪達拉不甘願的哼出了聲算是答覆，他不否認大叔還是有一點魅力的嗯。  
“ 呵！” 又是熟悉的蠍式冷笑 “但是我只想勾引你呀”  
這下不只臉，迪達拉連脖子都紅了，...我沒有很想被操....  
“但我只想操你”  
迪達拉在心中已經淚流滿面了，怎麼他的向導能這麼不含蓄，他今年也才15歲阿，根本沒法跟這個要奔三的大叔鬥

“現實就是這樣，哪有什麼藝術的理由” 蠍看著這個從剛剛開始就一直在跟他用意識交流的小鬼，其實他自己也說不清為何這小子能讓他有這麼強烈的情感，果然愛一個人沒什麼道理可言。  
吻了下小孩的眼角，蠍開口說道“也許是你太倔強了”

倔強到令人心疼...

“阿？這是什麼奇怪的理由”小孩困惑的眼中染上了笑意  
看著明亮的眼睛，蠍又忍不住親了一下“那你怎麼說？”  
“嗯，表情吧？”  
迪達拉的手撫上近在咫尺的臉，與冷淡的表情不同，手上傳來的是暖暖的溫度，而那雙琥珀色的眸一如既往的深沉。  
“有時候覺得很像在透過眼神告白”笑嘻嘻的孩子用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的頰，近在眼前的氣息，像小動物一樣...

“ 你知道就好”

知道什麼？ 對方莫名奇妙的一句話讓他停住了亂蹭的動作，剛想詢問出聲卻被對方托著腦袋直接對著嘴啃了下去，蠍輕咬著他的唇，色情的用舌描繪著嘴唇的形狀。  
“...嗯” 忍不住低吟出聲，又是哪裡戳到大叔的開關了，怎麼就忽然親上來了？  
自己終究還是跟了個戀童癖嗎，嗯...人果然不可以烏鴉嘴...  
彷彿是讀到了迪達拉的心聲，原本只是舔吻的動作在他剛想完後舌頭便被勾起，順帶的被蠍不輕不重的咬了下，不痛，但是警告意味十足...

“看你精神挺好的，就來陪陪我吧”

聽出那是對方意動時慣有的低啞嗓音，他不得不說這樣太犯規了，有時候他真的是恨不得把耳朵堵住，五感太靈敏在這種事上一點優勢也沒有，至少對他來說蠍只要想大概能直接把他操到哭出來....  
“呵，你的要求我收到了”  
“…...…............不是！！！！”  
“哭出來是吧，這很容易” 說完還惡劣的吹了一下小孩敏感的耳朵，迪達拉被這一下驚到來不及捂住溢出的呻吟  
“啊....！” 咬牙切齒的樣子，讓蠍覺得這小鬼像是想撲上來咬他，果然很像寵物。

與此同時迪達拉內心正萬馬奔騰....阿阿阿！！到底！！！！  
也不是不喜歡這種事，只是每次被逗弄的感覺實在不怎麼美妙，就算年齡差擺在那邊，也不會完全沒有招架之力吧，而且明明都是彼此的第一任，怎麼這個人就能這麼熟練？  
“大概是經歷不同吧”  
評評理！他居然還直接銜接我的心理話了，還有沒有王法了？  
“ 你喊那麼大聲，我階級比你高，想不聽都難”  
“還有，你的事我說了算！” 說罷剛剛在迪達拉身上遊走的手，二話不說的伸進褲子，對著起了點反應的東西便是一陣套弄。

被對方握住的快感，讓迪達拉環上了他的脖頸，濕熱的喘息噴灑在頸邊，輕輕撩開對方遮住了眼臉的長髮，是微蹙著有些迷濛的眼，蠍笑著看著他，對方似乎讀懂了他眼中的意思，湊過來吻上蠍的唇，瞇著眼享受著小孩在自己嘴裡有些放肆的舔咬，手上動作也沒有停下。

迪達拉吻著對方薄而性感的唇，倏地被咬了咬示意著，疑惑的拉開了距離，只見對方退開了身調整下彼此的姿勢，蠍離開了矮窗反坐到了木質地板上，將迪達拉調整得面對著他，雙腿大開的坐到窗台邊....  
這樣的角度讓蠍稍稍抬頭便能很好的看到小孩的表情，迪達拉看著眼前的男人，大概猜到了他想做的事，欲往後縮的動作被蠍提前察覺，一手扣住了他的腳踝不讓他亂動，另一手便毫不含糊的一把將他的褲子退到了膝下。

“唔...旦那...” 正要阻止對方的行為便被猛然間的快感打斷了思考。  
走在奔三之路的蠍，就算平時看起來一副性冷感的模樣，但好說歹說當初也是個即將修成火球術的魔法師*，他當然知道哪個部位或是哪個動作會爽，而這些對他來說沒什麼意義的經驗如今便全部用在迪達拉的身上了。  
隨著舌頭再次刷過鈴口的動作，迪達拉繃緊了小腿，雙手更是受不了的抵在蠍的紅髮上“ ....不要...哈阿！ ”  
“...旦那....嗯...”無視著小孩輕扯頭髮的動作，又是一次由下而上的舔吻，配合輕輕揉捏著的快感，讓迪達拉連扯他頭髮的力氣都沒了，無力的環著對方的腦袋，抖著唇隨著一陣陣快感緊咬。  
感知到小孩有點抗拒的訊息，蠍放開了扣著腳踝的手後覆上了孩子稍微挺起的腰，安慰似的輕揉的撫摸，示意著小孩放鬆

*魔法師的比喻是暗指單身多年。

聽著頭頂傳來了壓抑下漏出的嗚咽聲，蠍加快了吞吐的速度。  
迪達拉是直到身體傳來一陣怎麼也壓不下的酥麻感，才慌忙的想把對方推開，卻在渾身顫抖下被對方緊扣著腰釋放在對方的嘴裡 。  
一閃而過的瞬間觸動， 讓剛剛就紅了眼眶的小孩掉出了淚珠，迷離的眼睛看著對方不緊不慢吐出自己的東西，迪達拉現在是又委屈又生氣更多的是不知所措。

他一點也不想旦那幫他做這種事，這很髒而且沒有必要，雖這麼想著但心裡的溫暖跟感動又讓他眼淚掉得更凶。  
“別哭得這麼傷心”低頭抹去嘴角的液體後，蠍便被頭頂不斷落下的淚水嚇到了，他早就知道這孩子會哭，畢竟精神連結擺在那邊.....，但沒料到他會哭的這般...唉...  
通紅的眼眶緊皺著眉眼，嘴巴也抿的緊緊的，唯獨那雙藍眼，像掛在天上的一汪湖水，而淚，似是蓄滿的露珠，一顆一顆晶瑩的滾落，不冰冷，卻炙人。蠍用乾淨的手將小孩長長的髮別在耳後，輕輕抹去眼角的淚痕，卻在下一秒覆又濕潤。

蠍知道迪達拉腦袋在想什麼，卻不能把握小孩心理的感受，問也問不出所以然，只是拼命的掉眼淚，對這種無聲的淚水一直沒輒，知道自己做過頭的罪人現在萬分後悔，只好坐回窗邊把小孩抱在懷裡陪他看天空。  
拍著他的背用最原始的方式安慰著自己的小伴侶，蠍是有一點後悔把人弄得止不住淚，雖然紅著眼眶的表情他挺喜歡的，但這樣的形式還是算了。

這小鬼的內心比起當初的自己還脆弱得不知道幾倍，不過自己原本就出身在醫藥家族，從小接受訓練的人，跟小時候在溫暖中成長的孩子，在苦難後的影響理當不相同，更何況自己是在戰爭中逐漸冷血，而小鬼卻是飽受世間善惡流離，真的相當的不同。  
“旦那！”  
小孩的叫喚把蠍的注意力拉了回來。  
“怎麼？ 不哭鼻子了”  
輕刮了下紅紅的鼻尖，看著對方哭過的眼角，小孩正咧著嘴笑了笑  
“下次，換我幫你吧” 看來他是真的沒事了  
蠍牽起了嘴角，終於放下了懸著的一顆心  
“ 也想弄哭我嗎？”  
小孩愣了一下後，便嫌棄的做了個可愛到鬼臉“ 大叔的哭臉我才不想看呢”  
雖然話是這麼說，但迪達拉紅紅的耳朵早就出賣了他  
看著他開始恢復嘰嘰喳喳的本性，蠍覺得他們之間治療與被治療的路貌似還很長遠。


	14. Chapter 14

兩年到光陰說長不長，說短不短，也不過是花開花落個幾次。  
迪達拉在不斷的治療與組隊任務中茁壯成長，而為這一切操碎了心的向導-赤砂蠍真真是深藏功與名。  
蠍想著這幾年來小鬼越來越皮，以前還會因為閱歷的差距而多少還有點尊敬人，現在脾氣一上來就豪不客氣的一口一個臭大叔的叫嚷，有時也不管叫的人根本沒有耳聾，嚷得像在哭喪。

而這次的戰爭支援任務，自己被調到了後方跟角都一起操持後備跟醫療的指揮，敵我雙方這次都將首席派上了戰場，導致高階醫療人員換成了他....這讓他寧願在這場結束前都不要被派出去，畢竟有最棘手的病人才需要最專業的醫生，而且只要曉沒人受傷，他跟角都就可以名正言順的在後方廢一整天。

第一階段的作戰結束，蠍讓醫療班去清理戰場，說通俗點，就是把能救的救一救，其它的看是要就地掩埋或是拖回來治療就自行判斷去，而他則被戰場指揮纏著問事情脫不開身。

醫療班到來後本來要先幫坐在那邊的迪達拉處理身上零星的傷口，但那小鬼卻因為知道蠍不在現場沒人奈何的了他而堅持自己處理，拒絕治療就算了還不消停的跟飛段一起胡鬧，惹得醫務長跑去找蠍投訴，雖然迪達拉不輕易信任曉以外的人是整個部隊都知道的事，這說好聽是謹慎，嚴重點就是任性，以飛段為首的內部說法是“被蠍慣出來的” 而被指控的傢伙則是覺得，你們以為我容易嗎！你們怎麼不說說小南這個監護人是怎麼護崽的！

後來在第二輪開始後，意外的，對面首席向導封閉了我方哨兵的五感，一瞬間的廝殺只能憑著直覺，迪達拉的直覺不錯也頂不住遠程被近戰貼身圍攻的劣勢，被擊中後上一場的傷也齊齊迸裂，大量失血看起來是特別的狼狽，而飛段當時本是要支援他的角色，卻因為愣神下被一刀開腸剖腹，兩人的狀況讓遠處還有感知能力的鼬決定先帶人撤退，畢竟他剛剛看到小南已經把對面向導逼入死角了。

而當蠍跟角都被緊急調去前線支援後，看到的就是鼬在五感限制下仍叫出了他的精神體，一隻純黑的蒼鷹抓著腸子快掉出來的飛段，自己則是抱著昏過去的迪達拉撤了回來。  
別問他明明飛段的腸子都快掉出來了，怎不是抱著飛段？這問題應該去問宇智波鼬。

在退到暫時不會被波及的地方後，他們判斷了下情勢後便著手開始治療，當務之急是治療已經在七孔流血的鼬，而角都則是快速處理著飛段的傷，雖然內心非常想去看看小鬼的狀況，但每個戰場上合格醫生面對複數的傷員，要有最精準的判斷救治順序跟藥物分配，仗怎麼打，人就該怎麼治，眼下3人最有可能在這場戰爭發揮作用的是宇智波，而迪達拉的能力更適合用在攻堅戰而非白刃戰的形式。

叫出精神體警戒後便抽出腿上及腰包內隨身的手術用具開始外傷治療，在理智控制著雙手的當下，不理智的感情彷彿要把他的心燒灼的一乾二淨。 當他把緊急處理完成後，角都已然接手了小鬼的緊急治療，好在除了外傷看起來比較淒慘外，小鬼被精神波掃到後便被第一時間救下，基本上跟飛段一樣靜養一下就沒事了，角都意味深長的看了他一眼便不再說話了。

我一點也不想去揣測除了小鬼以外的任何人的心思，但最終還是回去看了下那個少說也認識快10年的朋友，靜靜躺著的人臉色蒼白如鬼，蠍覺得他也是挺傻的，從彆扭的弟控毛病，到特殊的關心方式，在第二次治療鼬的精神時小鬼貌似就醒了，直到這邊告一個段落後我才轉過去看他。

迪達拉生氣了，我說過我只對猜測小鬼的情緒有興趣，所以當他望向我，光眼神就夠了，不用聽後面的“ 臭大叔，我沒事” 也知道他在說謊，反正不管怎樣先避開傷口給個抱抱，安撫一下總是會讓他比較安心。

“ 小鬼，下次再任性到有人找我抱怨，你好自為知”  
該說的還是要說，但他知道小孩現在心情不好，不太想跟一個孩子計較太多，抬手在灰頭土臉的頰邊刮了下，就當臨時懲罰吧。  
“歐”  
小孩沒什麼精神的應著，本想再說什麼的蠍卻被旁邊嚷嚷著肚子痛的飛段打斷了 “哇！我以為這次要涼，還好邪神保祐”  
“ 邪神個屁，是鼬把你們帶回來的，回去後要感謝他”角都一拳就揍他腦袋上了“ 阿？他一個人抗2個人嗎，看不出來他這麼壯實阿”  
“你廢話怎麼那麼多？ 是想腦袋再痛一下嗎”  
“欸！ 別別別！！！”  
飛段為了轉移目標便越過了角都勾搭起了迪達拉  
“迪達拉醬你也醒啦，怎麼樣，咱回去後一起鬧一鬧鼬！全當是感謝哈哈”說完就被角都抓去再教育了，對此蠍覺得角都最好把他揍暈，免得他吵得其他人也不用休息了。

“ 鼬是怎麼帶我們回來的？”  
“他在你們失去五感時留住了精神體，靠著意志力撐回來的”  
“傷得很重？”  
不知道這小鬼什麼想法，看著迪達拉沒什麼表情的臉，蠍皺了皺眉 “嗯，不過沒事了，人在那邊你可以去看看” 說完示意著迪達拉看向那邊躺著的人。本來還想說什麼卻因為小孩起身的動作止住了，迪達拉真的挪過去看鼬的狀況了，蠍慢慢的跟在他身邊，直到小孩在傷員旁邊站定蠍才輕輕握住他的手 “你在想什麼？”  
小孩像打定主意的不想看他，但還是坦白的說出了想法“ 想我怎麼那麼沒用”  
“為什麼那麼覺得”

“ 照顧不了自己，還讓你操心”  
“現在還在吃莫名其妙的醋”  
低著頭的孩子聲音悶悶的說著  
蠍本想摸摸他頭頂的手因為這些話頓在了半空中 “你知道的”

“嗯，我知道....公私分明，所以莫名其妙”  
頓住的手終於碰到了他，只不過動作改成了直接環上了小鬼的腰  
“不會的，他抱著你回來時，我也寧願你才是被鳥叼著的那個”  
迪達拉敲了敲他的胸口 “喂”  
低低的笑出了聲，本想讓迪達拉面對自己，卻聽到一聲乾咳傳來  
“咳....”

只見那個唯一躺著的人，現在睜著黑色的瞳孔望著他們  
蠍心理知道這是在警告他在戰場虐狗很不道德，但迪達拉可不知道....  
“ 鼬！雖然我感激你的搭救，但因為你是旦那救回來的，所以我決定幫你感謝旦那，好了你可以繼續睡了！嗯！”  
蠍聽著這小鬼奇妙的腦迴路有點哭笑不得，敲了下他的腦袋“ 你這麼說反而是我要感謝他救了你”

“........我只是做了我覺得對的事”鼬牽起了淡淡的笑  
“真要謝的話.....讓我一個人躺會就行”  
言下之意大概是讓這對閃光滾邊涼快去。“噢！那掰掰” 迪達拉真不愧是跟飛段一個樣的話術0級，彷彿完全感受不到別人話中有話，又或許是某種故意...  
“好好休息， 走了” 身為這次的臨時醫生，蠍只要確保他們這些傷員暫時的安全便可以了，不過迪達拉還是想關心戰況，畢竟老大跟小南還在戰場上。“臭大叔！”  
唉....“你又怎麼了”  
“我沒事”  
看著身邊嘻嘻笑的小孩，蠍知道他是真的沒事了  
“我知道”

迪達拉看著這個明明早就服完役，卻還是陪著他申請前往戰場的男人“旦那，你以後是純粹的研究人員嗎？”  
“是阿，做研究比打仗有趣多了”  
“而你的話，去申請教官的工作吧” 這一直是他覺得比較適合小鬼的工作，也是某項計劃的的其中一環。  
“好啊”  
“那你會常來看我嗎，研究員先生？”  
小鬼即使長大了，對他來說仍是小孩心性，非常可愛  
“你可以期待一下”


	15. Chapter 15

當上教官後迪達拉悠閒的日子就不復存在了。

他的階級讓他被分配到了哨兵的A班，過去他也曾是A班出身，所以還不算太難適應工作，只不過有件事情讓他真的處理到有點厭煩......  
還不是因為，一群躁動的小屁孩每天不是在惹是生非，就是在惹事生非......，聽起來也許相同，但處理起來就是各種花樣百出，光是各種鬥毆事件就次數多到讓迪達拉想直接全揍一頓當作警告，殊不知當初的他也是個天天打架鬧事的熊孩子，只是剛好被某嚮導濫用職權而從來沒有被老師處罰，如今終於知道這樣是不對的，卻也從鬧事者轉變為擦屁股的人了。

“欸！ 那個黃頭髮的！不準吵鬧，再搗蛋小心我炸了你” 迪達拉瞪著眼，自以為很凶的教訓著這群10多歲的孩子。  
但孩子們對於這麼個看起來年輕過分的教官，明顯沒放在心上，一點被威脅的警惕感都沒有，甚至還覺得老師凶巴巴的樣子很有趣。

“老師，你的精神體是什麼動物？”  
“是兇猛的野獸嗎？很強嗎？”  
看著一群完全不害怕他的孩子們，迪達拉也很無奈，難道他看起來很好欺負？ 這難道就是所謂的惡有惡報嗎？  
“老師！不要發呆阿！我們想瞧瞧您的精神體”  
“對啊，老師是s級對吧，我聽說s級都超強的，以一擋百！”  
看著這些活潑的孩子，毛茸茸的頭頂好奇的擠在自己面前，像一群小雞崽，繃著表面上的不耐煩，心底卻也玩心大起的笑了出來  
“好吧，但因為很危險所以只給你們看一次歐”說完他便叫出了他的雪鴞

難得被叫出來的白色大鳥興奮的盤旋在操場上空，雪白的羽毛憑空浮現，似是有意識的聚集到金髮青年的身邊，青年勾著好看的嘴角輕輕的抬起了手，一瞬間的微風帶著羽毛飛揚著，而盤旋著的巨鳥如今也安穩的停在了青年的肩上，親暱的用翎羽蹭著牠的主人，巨大的雪白翅膀環著青年如同天使的羽翼，美麗的令人驚嘆。

一瞬間的寂靜，嚇傻的孩子一個個似是被眼前的畫面所震撼，甚至有些興奮的紅了臉 。  
“ 怎麼樣？ 很藝術吧， 嗯？”  
迪達拉笑了，這些孩子純真可愛的反應讓他覺得有趣  
“ 怎麼不說話了，剛剛還吵成那樣”   
孩子們看著老師笑瞇了剔透的藍眼，純粹、美麗且強大.......忽然覺得來學習貌似也挺好的。

“老師的精神體好漂亮！ 不過看起來不是幫忙打架的類型阿”  
迪達拉輕輕的撫過鳥兒蓬鬆的羽毛，親暱的跟這個老夥伴打招呼。  
“是阿，我也捨不得讓牠打架，牠的工作是遠距離釋放感官炸彈，媒介是你們剛剛看到的羽毛哦，酷吧！”  
哇靠，看不出來老師的精神體作用是這麼兇殘的東西.....

“哦對了，因為這傢伙的特性，所以敵軍都會叫我炸彈，請多指教阿“  
“另外如果你們想看天使的話，她在帶嚮導A班歐，嗯”  
聽完老師完整的介紹後，小朋友們集體沉默了，通常塔的官方通報都是用代號來代稱各個特別行動部隊的成員，主要是為了避免不必要的接觸，而理所當然的時常交手的敵軍也會取外號，像敵軍稱老師為炸彈=我軍則是青龍，而首席向導在敵軍稱天使=我軍代號是白虎，如此這般...。

玩鬧後的訓練持續了一整個上午，哨兵們雖然被依照能力分班活動，但基本上還是被一起安排在同個時段受訓，因此除了他們班以外，在其他訓練場上也有別的班級的教官跟學生們在集體做基礎訓練。  
看著別的教官一板一眼的訓著學生，迪達拉認真覺得這是多此一舉，基本上這種東西在他看來指點一次也就差不多了，主要還是要看自己如何摸索適合的戰鬥方式。  
首先要知道自己的類型，看是選擇近戰或是遠攻，是要利用體術還是特殊武器，甚至是像鼬一樣五感靈敏又很會掩藏的，適合進暗殺部隊的類型，或是乾脆自創體系，畢業後找個嚮導雙宿雙飛的做單獨任務也不是不行，就跟南姐還有老大一樣，嗯。

無聊的看著這些小孩訓練，彷彿看到了當初8歲的自己，迪達拉雖然不是最傳統的學生，甚至哨兵向導的知識都不全面，但讓他來教戰鬥可是綽綽有餘了，畢竟不是每個人都從8歲就開始玩命，各種毫不留情的血腥廝殺，組織間互相猜忌暗算，基本上就是每天活在刀口舔血，腦袋別褲頭的日子，像這種學校的小打小鬧，根本連認真都說不上。

迪達拉再一次阻止了即將演變成鬥毆的切磋，歎了一口氣。他是不是有點低估這些精力旺盛的孩子了，末了想想他們下午貌似是去大教室上理論課，聽說是哨嚮一起的通識課，也不意外現在會那麼躁動，畢竟衝動一向是年輕人特有的權利。

正在思索著自己有沒有這種時期的青年，被突如其來的熟悉嗓音嚇了一跳。  
“迪達拉”   
來人一身研究室特有的白大褂，雙手插口袋悠哉的走過來，讓迪達拉有點傻住了。  
細碎的紅髮隨風而動，隨意的語氣慵懶而溫柔，站在他面前的男人正目光灼灼的看著他。  
“你怎麼來了？嗯？”   
“怎麼就不能過來了？”  
“.......”看著小鬼一臉鄙視的透露著，不要用問句回答問句的訊息，讓蠍心情很好的勾了勾嘴角。  
“我也是要吃飯的”  
“你不在研究院吃飯，跑這麼遠是鬧那樣...” 

偷偷翻了跟白眼，說實話他挺高興的，但也不用還沒休息就跑來等人吧，環顧了下四周，果然已經被自己班級的小毛孩們圍觀了，被盯著看的感覺有點恥阿.....

連忙讓孩子們自行解散，迪達拉抓著蠍的手像逃難似的往餐廳的方向走，其實蠍來的時候也沒有想太多，只不過是想早點看到人罷了，最近曉的所有人都開始忙起來了，除了明面上的事以外還有暗地裡的事要忙，他們每個人都是一個環節，分佈在塔的軍部門、教育部門以及研究部門，彼此串通聯繫著擴張著他們的黨羽。

好笑的看著青年紅著臉的模樣，用沒被抓住的手輕輕的把他遮著眼的髮別到了耳後，回了個不鹹不淡的答覆 “ 因為這裡的比較好吃”   
“.....”  
迪達拉知道眼前這傢伙純粹是在騙人，因為各區的飯菜都是中央廚房供應的，根本沒有好吃難吃之分，甚至大部分時間應該算是難吃，但按照這人話中有話的說話方式，他的好吃絕對不是字面意思....。

到達餐廳之後他們洗完手拿了午餐就坐到了最角落的位置，看著托盤上的沙拉、麵包跟濃湯，嗯，今天的飯菜至少還能吃，雖然說退役後不像以前可以隨便挑自己想吃的東西，但戰爭時期本身就沒什麼好挑剔的，只要不是像上次一樣一盤青豆配一坨幾乎沒味道的肉餅，他覺得他還是很好說話的....  
“怎麼? 吃不下去我可以陪你去軍部買一份”  
擺手示意著自己這次接受良好，而且說到底也不過是一頓飯，吃不吃也沒什麼必要吧。  
“ 你就是因為這樣才營養不良長成這副德行”  
“ 難道我發育良好就能改善一下床上位置嗎，嗯！？”  
看著眼前人思索著喝著湯，迪達拉邊咬著沙拉邊瞪著他，深沉個屁！

只見喝著湯的傢伙像是想到問題的答案了，輕巧到放下湯碗抬眼便盯著青年的眼睛說道“ 大概還是不可能吧，你太脆了” 說完就撕著麵包吃了起來。  
懶得跟他辯這種事，聰明如他決定換個話題 “旦那，你們最近在研究什麼，昨天我看到角都跑去找小南姐討論事情”  
“歐，也不是什麼重要的事，上頭叫我們研究一套比較系統性的針對向導在戰場的存活率改善方法，挺無聊的” 看著迪達拉將麵包丟到濃湯裡，蠍有點好奇這樣有比較好吃嗎？

其實迪達拉也不是覺得比較好吃，只是這樣不但省了咬麵包的時間，也不用因為麵包太乾而還要喝水，大概是過去的習慣吧。  
看著蠍把麵包撕成一口的大小，雖然吃的漫不經心卻還是異常優雅的樣子，迪達拉想了想就將手上的麵包撕了一塊，沾了點濃湯就遞到他的嘴邊，本意是想讓他拿去自己吃吃看的，誰知道這傢伙直接就著他的手叼走了麵包不說，還輕輕的舔了他的手指，儼然就是直接就在大庭廣眾之下耍流氓了。

“旦那！”   
快速把手指抽了回來，他這下是要繼續吃還是應該去洗手...  
“哦，挺好吃的” 罪魁禍首占了便宜不說，還一臉沒事的學著他方才的動作把麵包撕碎丟到剩下的湯裡。  
認命的撕完麵包拿著湯匙吃著剩下的東西，他也不在乎手上是誰的口水了，反正跟這人接吻的時候吃的口水多了去，誰還在乎會不會吃到一點。

因為自己怕燙的緣故，就算吃的比較快最後還是跟旦那差不多時間吃完，說實在的他也有點懷念以前還能吃冰淇淋的時候，最後一次吃到好像是在家鄉毀滅之前了，大概5歲左右的事了，如今只記得那是一種很幸福的感覺。

“你沒辦法吃太冰的東西” 

看著眼前的人，蠍提醒著他哨兵的五感沒辦法接受這種刺激性食物，就連太鹹太辣甚至太甜都沒辦法，而這些迪達拉當然都知道，畢竟剛剛會吃那麼久也是因為太燙了他吃不下去。  
“不過如果你只是想嚐味道的話，也不是完全沒辦法”   
拿著他倆吃完的空盤放到回收處後，蠍想了想便牽著他直往小賣部的方向前進。

“旦那？ 你要幹嘛”  
“不是想吃嗎，什麼口味的？”  
牽著他的傢伙貌似不是在開玩笑，愣了幾秒後還是應聲回道“ 牛奶的？”  
聽完，紅髮嚮導便笑著讓他等會，幾分鐘不到就拿著一小杯牛奶冰跟一隻勺子回到他的身邊。  
“ 快走吧，找個沒人的地方吃” 因為擔心冰淇淋溶掉，迪達拉直接帶著蠍從小賣部旁邊的拱門穿過長廊，來到了平時沒人的學校後牆，直到坐在樹蔭下的長椅後他才好奇的看著蠍。

所以說一個哨兵到底要怎樣才能吃冰，而不會因為太冰而頭痛？

只見蠍隨手挖了口冰就自己吃下去了，迪達拉氣不打一處來，敢情你是要吃給我看的嗎？ 還不等他罵出聲冰涼的唇倏地覆上了他的，本該濕熱的唇舌因為吃冰的緣故有些冰涼，沒有閉合的嘴被帶著奶香的舌探入，冰涼濕滑的觸感讓他打了個冷顫，似是感受到他不舒服，蠍輕舔著他的上顎讓他放鬆後便用舌尖纏著他翻攪，冰涼的唇齒逐漸因為接吻的熱度回覆常溫，迪達拉舔著唇微喘著退開了距離，他覺得他對冰淇淋徹底幻滅了.....

而毀滅他人幻想而不自知的人正笑著吃了第二口，也不急著吞下去就這麼用舌頭翻了2下，再次扳過青年的腦袋吻了下去，不是很冰的黏稠液體被對方推著滑入口腔。 “是溶掉的冰...” 隨著思考的同時，舌尖被吮著被迫吞咽著口中黏膩的液體，牛奶的味道在彼此間流轉，被引導的人交纏著像是在索求更多，卻被對方輕柔的咬住，受到束縛的動作讓青年逐漸呼吸不暢，半睜著眼有些委屈的讓他鬆口，蠍滿意的鬆開咬著的動作，笑著舔過對方微腫的唇便結束了這個吻。

“還要嗎？”拿著幾乎融光了的冰，問著那個紅著臉擦著嘴角的可愛傢伙。  
“不！不用了，要吃你自己吃！”被欺負過的嘴還有點腫，卻因為冰的緣故並不會感到不舒服。  
“是嗎” 看著那個一臉可惜的男人又吃了一口才丟掉那萬惡的冰淇淋，迪達拉現在是警惕到捂著嘴看著他，就怕他再來一次。  
“這麼怕做什麼，又不會吃了你”  
好笑的看著炸毛的孩子，他知道再親就過分了，所以他只是想留住接吻的味道而已，不過迪達拉的反應有趣的讓他想再調侃一下。

臭大叔！都你害我對冰淇淋的印象直接從普遍級上升成限制級了！！！  
“ 原來你希望的是限制級嗎？我不該辜負你的期待的” 看著眼前的男人湊近的臉，迪達拉反射性的抬手就抵在兩人之間。  
“ 並沒有！！！”   
惡劣的傢伙是退回去了，不過自己的手也被對方扣在了掌心，揉捏的感覺在沉默中放大，迪達拉有些不確定的開口問了眼前這不知道是不是忙裡偷閒的傢伙。  
“什麼時候離開？” 

“等下午的課開始，要去蒐集數據”  
“那還有3分鐘”  
小鬼的話讓蠍愣了下，好奇著所謂3分鐘是要幹嘛。 “怎麼？”  
只見對方掙脫了他的手，微微傾身的環住了他，悄悄的在耳邊說著  
“雖然印象不一樣了，但是吃完的感覺並沒有變，嗯”

而他們都知道那沒變的是“一樣的幸福”


	16. Chapter 16

自那次旦那來找他吃飯被孩子們目睹後，小孩們安份了很多，原本還三不五時會讓他生氣的頻率更是少到幾乎沒有，以為是這群屁孩終於也開始體諒老師也是有家室的人，保持心情愉悅有助於家庭和諧的重要，殊不知只是那時迪達拉在阻止小哨兵們打架，沒注意身後的蠍用著陰沉至極的表情盯著這些學生，冰冷的眼神像想把他們的腦袋擰下來.....

就算老師沒發現，但是這群學生可是看的一清二楚，那是一個毫不掩飾殺意的兇殘向導，反觀眼前，雖然不太溫柔但是笑起來非常美麗的教官...集體沉默

“老師....昨天那個研究員....是您的伴侶嗎”  
“阿？ 是哦”   
“他...也是s級嗎，看起來很凶”  
“旦那是ss，凶的話倒也還好，不過主戰派貌似都差不多，嗯”  
主戰派向導嗎....聽著老師像是不在意似的講著塔之中幾乎不存在的體系，學生們覺得腦門有些緊繃.....整個塔的主流嚮導體系是治療，學校並不讚揚嚮導出去作戰，其中原因是人數少，且體質不如哨兵，如果冒冒然的上戰場除了被當成目標死的快以外，還會導致醫療人員短缺。種種原因讓現今體系不再推廣嚮導到最前線撕殺，美其名曰保護，說白了就是另一種歧視。

“ 那麼好看的人，明明可以被保護，幹嘛要做這麼危險的事”  
童言無忌，卻還是讓迪達拉有些不悅的皺了眉。冷冷的盯著剛才發言的孩子，雖然不會因為一句話懲罰學生，但是一點警告還是要有的。  
“ 保護自己有錯嗎？ 如果你足夠強大，根本不會有危險 ”   
看著孩子不服氣的表情，迪達拉也沒在跟小朋友客氣 “ 況且，好看跟被保護一點關係也沒有” 

冷硬的語氣，是孩子們從沒見過的不容置喙的認真。

“我們驕傲的資本從來就不是愚蠢的一層表皮，而是面對死局仍迎難而上的堅持，為了多一寸安全而拼搏，多一天生命而掙扎，是信念讓人們不顧一切。“ 沉重的壓迫感，上一秒還笑著的人此時認真的眼神凌厲的讓人不再懷疑。

” 沒有人天生就勇敢，但越是勇敢的人卻越是珍惜，而一個害怕失去的人又怎麼會甘願等待失去！” 待青年恢復平時的模樣後，剛才發言的孩子早就偷偷的流了眼淚，是委屈的，也是嚇的。

雖然覺得這小鬼簡直活該，但迪達拉還是走過去抱了抱也不過10多歲的孩子，無奈的放軟了語氣安慰著過於稚嫩的孩子。  
“ 我只是想讓你們知道，沒有誰是應該被保護的，而被保護的人也不一定覺得好，打個比方，像老師的伴侶，他的綽號是傀儡師.........在一開始的時候可是連我晚餐要不要吃都管的死死的，他那種過度保護我根本不想承受”  
“但...但是老師是哨兵阿”小孩一把鼻涕一把眼淚的也不覺得丟臉，讓迪達拉有點無言。  
“ 所以是誰規定向導不能保護哨兵的？ 如果你再抱持著這種，某些人就該被護在身後的想法，那你以後最好皮繃緊一點，小心沒有向導要你”笑著講出這番話後，其他圍觀的孩子也笑了出來，緊繃的氣氛終於緩和了些，青年拍了拍還在吸鼻涕的小孩，哀怨的覺得自己像在教什麼心靈教育課程。

“老師！老師！傀儡師先生對你好嗎” 看來這些小孩也沒有心思再繼續訓練了，雖然迪達拉本身就沒什麼身處教育體系的責任感，也就索性把訓練進度丟一邊，開始跟小朋友打嘴砲起來了，反正明天補上就好了，不是嗎？

“他喔.....除了某些時候不聽人說話外....應該是個完美的傢伙”  
“老師你回答的好籠統”  
“還好吧，不就是那麼回事嗎，等你們以後有伴侶自然會知道那種感覺”  
那是一種令人無奈的又愛又恨的感覺。

“ 對了，你們以後可能會常常看到他出現在這附近，最近研究院要蒐集相關數據，所以有些不好的想法最好放乾淨不要留在腦袋裡比較好，嗯”  
看著一群小哨兵因為研究員要來而興奮躁動的模樣，迪達拉有點哭笑不得，不知道旦那對除了他以外的小孩會不會也手下留情一點。

“老師是怕我們嚇到師母嗎”   
不，一點也不！ 而且你們眼前的老師我才是下面的那個.....我是怕你們被他嚇哭....  
“你們...耳聞過傀儡師在戰場的戰績，應該知道他是以什麼出名的吧”  
“.....”   
貌似是精準到恐怖的精神操控......  
看著學生集體沉默，迪達拉苦笑了下“你們知道小心就好....不用太緊張，只要不是什麼大不了的事，他應該對你們的腦袋沒興趣，嗯”  
這種安慰講了等於沒講，越講越恐怖的節奏對這群沒上過戰場的小孩來說根本無法想像....。

而這時還想說什麼的青年忽然愣了下，摸著後頸就往後瞧了瞧，順著老師的方向，就看到了剛從教學樓出來的紅髮男子，張揚的髮色跟似笑非笑的表情，而他們尊敬的老師像是要讓那人等等的擺了擺手，卻見那個向導一點都沒有站在原地等的意思，挑了眉就邁步往這裡過來了。

老師看起來被那人的行為嚇愣了，轉過頭丟下一句你們可以去休息了，就往男人的方向走去，有些著急的樣子就像護崽的鳥媽媽，而那個研究員則是將好看的眼睛掃了過來，一個個審視的樣子令人不寒而慄，甚至在看著某些人時危險的瞇了下復又收回了視線....十足的警告意味

看著老師剛站到那人身前就被毫不猶豫的牽起手，十指緊扣的邊說著什麼邊被帶走的身影，他們才回過神來，感受著才一小會就滲出冷汗的後背，本能讓他們覺得，老師的對象好像,其實,應該是師丈才對......


	17. Chapter 17

隨著8月的到來，氣候逐漸轉涼，時不時的便會下起雨。

看著黑黝黝的窗外，聽著又開始淅瀝嘩啦的雨聲，迪達拉在正眉頭深鎖的思考著....

“旦那到底有沒有帶傘出門？ 要不，乾脆去接他吧....”

想不出個所以然索性直接去送傘，打定主意的人隨手將紙筆扔到了一邊，赤裸的腳踩上有些涼的木質地板，讓他小小的抖了下，敏感的蜷著腳趾快步走到門口，一邊翻著傘架想找一把大一點的傘。

這樣回程就可以逼旦那撐傘，而自己則是可以空出兩隻手來惡作劇。

然而幻想往往禁不起現實的挑戰，在翻找的當下只聽見門鎖“咔答！”的一聲.......  
輕微的聲響讓他暗嘆可惜的把傘放了回去，偷偷猜著那人是不是又翹班了，要不然怎麼這麼快就回來了，卻看到濕答答的人開門走了進來。

居然沒撐傘嗎？  
邊想著那人看起來好單薄，一邊準備去放洗澡水的人忽然間注意到了些不尋常。

側耳聽著門口磨磨蹭蹭的聲音，怎麼這麼慢？.......難道是靴子濕了的關係？迪達拉轉頭看了看佇在門口的男人。緩慢的脫著白袍的動作好像有些艱難，忽然之間卻臉色難看的扶住了牆，也不顧白袍是否掉到地上，只見那人難受得把頭埋在了臂彎上。這讓本想走去浴室的人被嚇的停下了腳步。

迪達拉快步走近那個似乎在不舒服的伴侶，輕輕的握住了紅髮男人的手，不是想像中冰涼的觸感，而是有些炙熱的溫度。  
“旦那？你發燒了嗎，嗯？”  
詢問的當下，渾身濕透的人難受的轉過頭望著他，燒紅的臉看起來就像個發燒的病人。  
蠍盯著他猶豫著像想說些什麼的表情，最終卻只是反抓過他的手抱住了他，溫熱的肌膚透過濕透的衣服貼在自己的身上，抱著他的人身上的雨水味意外的帶著一縷木香，濕冷的空氣隨著男人把腦袋窩到他頸側的動作逐漸溫暖，鼻尖蹭著脖頸的觸感，以及對方有些急促的鼻息都害的他微癢的縮了縮，而這縮著脖子的舉動讓他被抱的更緊了些。  
“旦那.....你信息素跑出來了.....”  
“我知道....剛才忍了一路，現在沒差了”  
“.......” 所以才故意淋雨嗎？ 看著難受的男人，思索了好一會兒才下定決心似的開口小聲的問“.....需要嗎？”  
“...”  
“...別說傻話了....”  
“讓我抱著就好”  
靜靜的感受著抱著他的男人仍平復不下的心跳，空氣中逐漸濃郁的檀木香，擁抱下的炙熱溫度，以及脖子上那個貼著他的唇。  
這人明明才說抱著就好，卻開始不安分的親吻著他的頸側，唇下跳動的脈搏，細膩又富有生機的讓人不由自主的去啃咬，細碎的吻沿著弧度一路來到了耳後，被濕軟的舌舔舐著敏感的部位讓迪達拉控制不住的被勾出了一點點信息素....

想起了當初第一次聞到自己的信息素還是剛當上教官不久的事.....

\-----------------------  
他自從遠離戰場後就有點懶散，不用為了任務挑燈也不會因為緊張而失眠，一種久違的安逸讓他洗完澡後就窩在窗台邊不想動了，昏暗的燈光下他已經忘了當時是在想什麼，只知道那時旦那正拿著裝著熱水的馬克杯坐到他身邊，認真的看著他的眼睛後就說了句 “我想咬你”  
“........”反應不過來的人，只是瞳孔微縮的在腦子裡問著，幹嘛要咬？  
蠍收回眼神後低頭喝了口溫熱的水，在吞嚥下滾動的喉結，露骨的讓他有些不明所以。“ 你的信息素很好聞...”  
才剛被嚇回神的青年又有些失神的聞著空氣中的味道。  
那是一種木質香氣，從自己身上微微的湧動，不甚在意的捕捉一絲清新，卻品出半分的焚燒與半分的清苦，疏離的像是玻璃窗下的陽光，隔離了煙火與風塵，靜靜的帶給人溫暖平和，卻寧靜肅穆的無法觸摸。

“ Olibanum 的味道”  
淡淡的看了聞不出所以然的青年一眼，對於蠍來說這種味道不算陌生，小時候還在家族時碰過的藥材跟精油種類多到數不過來，而這種味道本身的精油在醫學上能用在抗菌，消毒甚至是有助於呼吸道，因此家裡的人會備一點在身上，不過也因為它實在昂貴了，所以最常見的地方反而是那些大型宗教場所，甚至，它有一個很好聽的名稱“基督的眼淚”。  
“....沒聞過”  
“呵” 小鬼即使知道了大概也根本不理解這味道的特別吧。  
剛才聞到的時候讓他在內心詫異了下，雖然與想像的差很多，但這個結果又讓他有些了然。

欣賞著那個被月色照得朦朧的金色身影，青年看著天空的眼，一如當年的剔透，望著遠方的神色悠遠的令人無法捉摸，飄忽的看似脆弱卻意外的堅定執著。而當他望向你時，那似是清冷似是寧靜，卻在踏著步伐時裊裊著都是對你的依戀，美好的像手心裡的陽光。

靜靜的品味著這清淡的寂靜，既舒適又安寧。  
慵懶的氛圍在那個夜裡圍繞著窗台上的兩人，一人是靜靜的望著星空，另一人則靜靜的望著他，直到杯中的水不再溫熱，蠍才把他抱離了那個窗口。  
而自從那天晚上以後，他們間的聯繫明晰的好似彼此共享了一顆心，那種奇妙的感應他也不知道該怎麼形容。

\------------------

回到眼前.......此時此刻那種清苦味悄悄的跑了出來，飄忽著被對方迅速的包覆，伴隨著檀香味越發的濃郁，逐漸從乾燥沉澱的木香轉變得絲滑而醇厚，繚繞著細膩的溫柔穿插著微冷的煙燻味，若隱若現的黏膩矜持而低調，對氣味敏感的人已經被暗藏的情愫挑逗的紅了臉，更讓彼此間的氣息多了些甜。

“ 你需要毛巾嗎 ”有些無奈的撫著男人濕透的背，安慰似的問著，卻只換來對方悶悶的說 “別說話.....讓我緩緩”  
“......”  
溫情下無聲的擁抱最終在異樣的感覺中被打破。  
“但那，你的東西抵到我了......”   
氣息有些不穩的青年小幅度的掙了下，卻讓更多的信息素悄悄的跑了出來 “怎麼搞得這麼狼狽，嗯？”

安穩的氣息讓蠍留戀的用腦袋在青年的頸側蹭了下 “別區的實驗引爆了信息素.... 估計現在那邊的研究員都不好受”  
捨不得的鬆開了抱著的人，感受著小朋友被放開後變得若隱若現的香味，感覺有點遺憾。  
“我可以幫你，嗯”  
“別想趁人之危了，我現在沒體力做那種事”  
“我又不是你” 拉過蠍的手就把他按到客廳的沙發上，而自己則是跪坐到男子的雙腿間 “ 用這邊幫你，嗯？”

看著大膽的青年抬手撫過雙唇，柔嫩的舌小小的探出些許，暗示著他待會可以期待的事。  
“你害我更興奮了....”  
“.....”  
“你真的很變態” 一邊翻著白眼吐嘈他，一邊握著男人的性器試探似的舔吻了下。  
感受著在青年口中的濕熱溫暖，蠍氣息不穩的開口道“喜歡也是沒辦法的吧？”  
因為怕他不舒服而刻意放慢的吞吐著，有些青澀的舌摸索著取悅著他，修長的手指用著有些粗糙的指緣套弄著無法被含住的部分，酥麻的快感敲擊著蠍混濁的大腦。隨著快感的累積而脹大的性器讓含著的人似是有些吞咽困難，聽著蠍逐漸加重的呼吸，吞吐的速度也加快了些，呼吸不暢的黏膩鼻息將熱氣灑在男人的胯間，既甜膩又色情。

“可以了...” 低沉的嗓音下，帶著一點愛戀的指尖撫過青年的臉龐，而對方頓了下動作卻仍固執的不願停下。  
預感到差不多時卻發現小鬼不肯吐出來，下一秒重重擦過鈴口的快意激得他差點把持不住的悶哼出聲。  
迪達拉有些得意的哼笑了聲，讓蠍也惡劣的勾起了嘴角，抬手便覆在他的頭頂，猝不及防的就扣著青年的頭小幅度的頂了頂。

被迫深喉的感覺讓含著的人滲出了生理淚水，掙扎著想讓男人快點放手，而蠍在探完小鬼的極限後調整了個方便的姿勢，便開始了小幅度的頂弄，控制著恰到好處的深度感受著對方有些緊張的收縮著喉嚨，幾秒後迪達拉貌似知道他不會讓他受傷，而隨著挺動開始用舌擠壓著，最終隨著一次深頂男人便將熱液全數灌到青年的口中。  
“...唔！..”  
突如其來的洶湧卡在喉嚨深處逼得他滾動了喉頭，有些腥伴隨著苦澀的味道頓時充斥在口鼻之間......

退出了對方的口腔後，蠍輕輕的捧起了青年垂著的腦袋，有點抱歉的問著  
“還好嗎？”

“嗯....”  
“好苦......”   
看著小孩有點不確定的說完後又猶豫的舔了下嘴角留下的殘餘，男人有些被蠱惑的撫摸著他的臉，描繪著紅腫的唇後便把骨節分明的手指探進了溫熱黏膩的口腔，刻意翻攪按壓著對方的舌讓人無法輕易吞嚥，唾液混合殘留的精液流下了嘴角，青年即便是難受到用鼻腔輕哼甜膩的控訴著不滿，卻仍順從的張著嘴默許男人的行為。

咽不了的唾液被翻攪的聲響雖被雨聲覆蓋了些許，卻還是讓人羞恥的含著手指吞下了津液，蠍感覺到剛才被柔軟覆蓋的指尖被牙齒輕微的咬了兩下，心情不錯的抽回手便退了開來。

迪達拉現在的表情純粹是被氣紅的，被逼著把累積的口水吞掉的感覺真的不是什麼美好體驗，雖然說到底是自己的口水，但口水那種滑滑的感覺因為一次吞太大口而無限放大的噁心感，還是讓他覺得自己像在吃蝸牛....好吧秋葵也差不多噁心，心有餘悸的抹了下嘴巴，哀怨的表情讓人忍不住的想欺負的更多一些。

“你又想幹嘛....”  
隨著迪達拉開口說話，蠍偏頭親了親他的嘴角。  
“不幹嘛，就想問問你”  
“？？？問什麼” 

摸著小鬼柔順依舊的金髮，蠍低笑了聲  
“問你想不想多練幾次 ”

“不要！”   
迪達拉看著眼前不要臉的傢伙 “你離我遠點！”

“好無情阿。 迪達拉”  
“不多陪陪我嘛？ ”  
“你不準擺那個表情！還有快點去洗澡！嗯！”  
看著跑遠的身影，看來今天是到此為止了。聞著一閃而過久違的香味，他覺得今晚應該會有個好夢。


	18. Chapter 18

一代新人換舊人，如今在前線廝殺的已然不是那些熟悉的人事。

自從迪達拉他們陸續退居二線，塔也開始組建新一代的特別行動組，不過，問題兒童間雖然本就沒什麼可比性，但在戰力之下終究還是有差距，光是如今的首席還是在佩恩跟南姐身上就知道這些孩子還欠些火候。

倘若以這現象換位思考，就會隱約發現，興許是如今各國都消耗的差不多之下已然陷入了膠著，有些疲於大規模對峙的形式，延續的戰火與過去相比簡直就是小打小鬧，過去爬行過的那些印象中漫山遍野的爛肉白骨，再去看時也都成了一捧黑褐色的泥土，不復以往的猩紅，只餘留熟悉的那抹鐵鏽。

戰爭的殘酷已然不再浮於表面，讓存於表面的人們得以喘息片刻，卻也滲進了人心。習以為常的死亡不再讓人畏懼，如同每天在路邊看到的枯枝落葉，沒人會憐憫可惜，也當然不會有心理負擔....。

與此同時，正是有著這麼一群不甘於現況，急於撕裂表相的人們正為了理想，甘願站到那風尖浪口，不在乎所謂的困難、傷痛、嘲笑甚至是自己的淚水。順應媚俗從來都不是本心，為此而堅守著理念去抗爭正是他們一直在做的。

\-------------  
打從14歲那年迪達拉就知道他們注定有一天要跟塔撕破臉，隨著他們打探外界情報、與敵方間諜接頭，逐漸變成，沿著金流找上背後勢力、協商後的計劃叛國通敵，為此曉的成員在幾年間可謂是四處奔波，而自從他們退役後除了本來就舉步維艱的計劃外，政府更是看中了他們的研究價值，抓著把柄的威脅著要他們提供適合的數據，如此不要臉的陽謀虧他們當初還賣命完成任務，結果到頭來真就是要他們的命！

迫於無奈的老大私下叫人一起討論未來的路怎麼走比較好，而他一向都是聽旦那的意見，只要最後能讓這個倒胃口的政府倒台，怎樣都好，嗯。

隨著角都跟旦那拿著近年來“曉”在任務後研究的戰爭情報，以及鼬那邊的暗部，還有佩恩那邊逐漸完善的戰略部屬的密件，換取的各國秘密研發資料，甚至有完整的潛能數據人體實驗，科技樹根本點亮了一片天，對比本國只會在軍事上投資源而忽略研究開發，甚至跟研究部搶資源，根本是活該技術退步。

後來的研究討論雖然講的很認真，但迪達拉完全就是一點也沒聽懂的跟飛段竊竊私語了起來。  
這種進展到醫療研究的討論已經不是想聽懂就能聽懂的了，抱持著專業研究就該交給專家的心態，讓他們非常心安理得的在旁邊聊天打屁。

“飛段，你知道被政府指名的實驗名單有誰嗎？”  
“不就是在場的所有人嗎？”  
“....”  
“迪達拉醬，你不用擔心拉，再怎麼說也不會輪到你被拉去當小白鼠。  
你看看！你可是我們之中年紀最小的，就是那什麼....希望的小火苗！！”  
他們的竊竊私語，最後被角都受不了的給了兩人腦袋各一拳宣告終結.....。

後來經過考量後佩恩、鼬、蠍就是確定人選，明面上讓的人以為削減了戰力，甚至讓塔拿捏了把柄。然而實際上按照研究成熟的結果，在角都的控制下，基本上除了心情不美麗外應該是不會有生命危險。他們最主要還是要爭取時間。

取得外界信息後要做的是建立彼此的信任，也許未來要面對的是戰略上或技術上的配合。而對於他們出逃後的路線及後續的安置問題也不是叛逃者能決定的，為了給與合作者最多的誠意，他們必須妥協，這無疑提高了意外的風險，只要他們一天留在塔，就沒有一天能鬆懈。

“Understated and careful attention ”將會是他們所有人未來的行動準則。

至今為止他們的計劃從來都是環環相扣的，能一路走到現在是努力了10年的佈局，四處滲透的眼線以及收買下的助力，無一不是謹慎考慮的結果，待他們從這爛泥一樣的政府抽離，沒了顧慮後，就會將灑出的網一一抽回，直到徹底擊垮整個體系，讓這鬼地方改頭換面。

然而，計劃總是說的比唱的好聽，革命總是萌芽於理想，或許是不滿於現有的體制，又或是不公的對待，人生總是有太多太多的無奈，在這個充斥了太多仇恨的世界，想要破局豈是一朝一夕？  
而這些環環相扣的前提，就是要完全掌握形式，太過於自信是否算是自負了？ 忘記了若是無法扣上哪怕一環，是不是在場的所有人都要一起萬劫不復？

或許以他們的角度來看，這國家無疑是醜惡腐敗的，是剝奪壓榨的毒瘤，哨兵逐漸的工具化、嚮導更淪為一種商品，所有人都逃不出貨架上被人擺佈的悲劇，而戰火中煎熬的反戰情緒在軍隊鎮壓下，人種間的仇恨不再只是竊竊私語，實質的迫害如同潑灑於白牆的濃墨，是如此刺目清晰。

而他們這樣的國家卻敢堂而皇之的高舉火把，去掠奪著那些不屬於自己的東西，直到現有工具都用盡，這個貪婪的毒瘤也不過是再放上一排新的商品，向著新的資源掠奪而去。

\--------------------  
在後來那些蟄伏的日子裡，他們每個人都繃緊了神經的走著，所有人都知道這是一條沒有來路的單行道，在伸手不見五指的地方，只有自己知道走過的地方否凶險是否崎嶇，迪達拉自己是如此，而其他人亦同。

“小南姐？你還好嗎”  
教學樓外的訓練場邊，迪達拉把腦袋擱在曲起的腿間側頭看著這位鬱鬱寡歡的名義上的監護人。

最後一次全員到齊是將近10個月前，隨著計劃的推進，局勢依舊是不明朗著，本該接頭的人在一個月前被塔發現，飛段只來的及滅口以防洩密，卻無疑把自身推入了險境，也讓他們斷了逃脫所需的重要信息。

目前是計劃脫軌後的第43天，不容樂觀的實驗還在繼續，越發無情的政府似乎想跟他們撕破臉的將佩恩的實驗等級又上升了一階，所幸院長是他們的人，施壓之下研究進程仍非常緩慢，讓他們有了掙扎的空間，畢竟隨意提升研究等級由潛能激發實驗升到DNA培養，聽著就很荒唐，虧那幫吃幹飯的好意思提出來....。

“你昨晚去看老大到現在都沒休息吧，要不要去眯一下？”  
看著曾經護他周全，優雅又自信的女子如今卻是充滿了疲憊，失去光彩的雙眸被陰霾籠罩著，晦黯的眼神是他讀不出苦澀。  
“不用了，我們等會還得去打探情報，我得先去做準備”  
“嗯，那等下在A-7地下室會合，我先去跟角都說一聲” 拍了拍不存在的灰塵，迪達拉率先的起身了，他不習慣看別人傷心，也知道小南不需要他擔心，就像他不擔心旦那一樣。

相信真的是一種盲目的東西，但也是因為有這份相信才讓他不至於感到孤獨。

感受著後頸皮膚之下，雖不強烈卻十分溫暖穩定的聯繫，即使焦慮或是憔悴，那份安慰也一直不曾改變分毫，沉默無聲卻真實的守護著一份獨屬於他的信仰，而他也會在每天傍晚行動前偷偷的默想著一切安好，只求在無數個動盪的夜裡得到一點勇氣去盼望明天。

紀錄日期： 1938.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為寫的隨性，故事時間線也很跳痛...後期會在最後加個發生時間點，也方便我銜接故事（笑）


	19. Chapter 19

屏息奔走了194個日夜，終究讓他們盼到了接回軌道的清脆聲響。  
“咔”的一聲，帶走了陰沉，帶走了苦澀，也帶走了大部分的忐忑。

清晨的教學樓沐浴在冬日的暖陽中，晨光將所照都蓋上了一層薄紗，空氣中冷凝的水蒸氣在1度左右徘徊，不算舒適卻也凍不了人。而在那些凝結了白霜的枝椏下一抹金黃正匆匆而行，髮絲在空中飛揚而過，閃爍下的流光溢彩像昨晚劃過夜空的長尾巴，而擁有它的人正噙著一抹笑，飛速的踩過積雪，二話不說的闖入了某間休息室。

猛然推開的房門，在清晨的寧和下格外刺耳，只見房內本在交談的一男一女皆將目光轉向了這位不速之客。未曾表露驚嚇的神色彷若習以為常的淡定。  
“小迪？你還沒去休息嗎？”眉頭微皺的人正是金髮青年的監護人小南。

看著迪達拉喘著氣的疲憊模樣，也猜到了青年應該是有急事，但眼下還有未匯報完成的事，在略一思索後還是先示意孩子找個空位坐下，等體力恢復些再說。直到安置好來人後，女子覆又恢復了那毫無波瀾的面容 “角都，你先把剛才的話說完吧” 

默默的坐到了位子上的人，此時也安靜專注的聽起了組織中另一位研究者的近況。  
“鼬跟蠍的狀況還算穩定”  
“前者似乎在實驗中稍微疲憊了些，後者的話....” 說到這裡，角都頓了下，瞥了眼旁邊的金毛一眼，復又開口道  
“ 他好得很，甚至可以來幫我搭把手，院長把他當寶貝呢，根本不會捨得拿人去做危險的實驗” 

迪達拉沉默了下.......不是他胡思亂想，但有時真的很好奇院長那糟老頭研究狂是不是對他家旦那有什麼想法，要不然為什麼處處護著他！？貌似過去只要是被發派要充當實驗資料時，蠍都沒拒絕過，回來時也一點事也沒有；反而是當研究員的時候風險還比較高....  
青年不滿的撇嘴動作被年長的研究者看在了眼裡，不用猜也知道迪達拉是在不爽了，悶不吭聲的幼稚模樣讓角都嗤笑出了聲。  
看著小子瞪過來的眼睛，角都不屑的回道 “就他那破脾氣，人家只對他腦袋裡裝的東西感興趣罷了，你就別在那邊窮緊張了“  
”而且你不是還有更重要的事要說嘛？”

“......噢對了，我想說的是我收到情報了，嗯”  
這消息一出，頓時讓直到目前為止都不顯山露水的兩位動了容，小南更是有些激動的露出了明亮的神色。“什麼時候的事？”  
“嗯，收到信息的地點是西南方那片修剪過的懸鈴木那邊，算算應該是一小時前” 他這一路沒有停頓的奔波了30公里的路程，就是希望能早點讓凍結的現況有所改變 ，邊說著的人小心的將紙條從暗袋取出，交給面前的小南便坐回座位不再開口。

就像過去一般，從來都是擔任執行的角色，他無從比較決定的對錯，而這也讓他知道他其實沒有想像中的勇敢，如同那句諺語「Einmal ist keinmal」，生命從來都是無助著消逝著，摸不得，也留不下。  
慶幸的是他早已習慣了輕盈的品味著即將面對的沉重，在這不可倒退的節點，他的生命是前所未有的明確指向某處，而支撐他到現在的其實只是一句若有似無的溫柔，那是曾經在耳畔的呢喃。  
“不勇敢，也沒關係的”

細小的罪證，在被揭露前就被燒了個精光，在塔之中的他們全然的被政府蒙蔽著，就連報紙都不存在於此地。近200天的忐忑對應著的是外界對政府的請願抗爭，國家僵持的戰事且戰且停的延燒了近20年，被坦克輾過的街道，被空襲洗禮的城市是隨處可見的光景，反戰主義在人們一次一次的群眾活動下高漲，一次預謀的號召遞出的不過是連署的委婉請願，卻仍被扣上無數罪狀遭致肅清。  
無從宣洩的憎惡在人們眼中醞釀著放大到執行者身上，詛咒的言語纏上每個哨兵每個向導，卻在6個月後的今天由一位外國哨兵，以一副結束的口吻說明著事情已遠去，而計劃無須擔心的信息；他們可恥的如釋重負著，卻又無法欺騙自己的雙拳緊握。  
所有膠著的事物都在尋找著突破口，如他們過去在這洪流中飽受磨難卻又在此刻隱匿在這明暗交界處，伺機而動。

因為在這裡，一切都還沒結束！

輕嘆了口氣的女子緩慢的起身，走向休息室角落放置的黑板旁，拾起一旁的粉筆開始了又一次的檢視，簌簌的書寫磨出了飛揚的硫酸鈣粉末，不成調的節奏是尋常的聲響，卻不是尋常的內容。

對外尋找援助一直都不是個容易的事，屬於侵略國的他們不存在被信任的基礎，敏感的身份更有可能反過來被出賣。愈發緊繃的琴弦彈奏著的是狂妄的交響曲，恢弘的曲參雜著絕望與恐懼不曾被人理解，直至逐漸捨棄了音調被名為同情的節奏包圍，觀眾才第一次往他們的方向注視。

“最後一次談好的籌碼對方接受了”小南說完後微微的笑了下。  
迪達拉眼中透露著熱切，輕聲說到 “ 終於不用乾等了嗎？”  
而回應他的是一直站在桌子另一側的角都  
“當然，價值才是能夠平起平坐的資本！”說完又補了句 “不過這樣看來對方也是群貪婪的豺狼，真是讓我們一陣好等呢” 逐字加強的句末顯示著他不甚愉悅的心情。  
“雖然擱置了一點時間，但該了結的東西我們一步也不會退讓”  
小南的話語很霸道，但眼神卻是哀傷的。是了，是自私指引著他們在這路上漸行漸遠，那些缺乏理解下的仇恨都讓人們與理想逐漸背道而馳，俯視著的滿目瘡痍刺眼的反讓人抬起了頭，握手言和的答案也許在那藍天之後。

看著黑板上總結的行動，迪達拉猜想著佩恩的狀況也許已經等不了一年了，這讓他們一致認為必須在近期準備好“預付款”，無論這個決定是否暗諷著他們對未知的懦弱。這樣的現況又是能讓他們怎麼選呢？  
短暫的沉默被迪達拉笑著打破了。他指著黑板的*甘特圖說 “ 這件事交給我，2個月後我有一個外出的機會，你們到時就等我的好消息吧，嗯”

*甘特圖（Gantt chart）是將活動與時間聯繫起來的一種圖表形式，顯示每個活動的歷時長短。

看著迪達拉自信的神色，角都不鹹不淡的開口“ 那你明天記得來研究院跟你家那位報備下，我可不想摻合你們的冷戰”

角都的話提醒了他不得不面對的事....

“.......為什麼是明天......”   
一想到要去見的人是不久前才對他發火的伴侶，他就有點發怵，其實他們也沒有到冷戰的程度吧....只是有點小衝突罷了。  
“ 沒什麼好為什麼的！ 早點解決你們的破事，不要在那邊礙眼”  
角都的無情讓在一旁看著的小南笑出了聲 “ 小迪，就算沒消息就是好消息，你也不能晾著人家大半年的不聞不問阿，蠍其實比你想像的還敏感的”

“也沒有大半年吧！“   
”是，差不多將近5個月”  
“還不是因為忙！難道還有人能代替我去等消息嗎！嗯！”  
“然後你就不管他了，是這樣吧？”  
我不是！我沒有！！迪達拉現在就是百口莫辯，多說多錯還容不得他反駁。

“總之，這裡沒你任性的餘地，自己造孽自己擔” 最後通牒如此殘忍的斬了迪達拉的藉口，其實他有去看過他家旦那，那時剛好蠍去做檢查所以最後兩個人誰也沒見到誰，蠍知道後透過角都質問他為何不提前通知，而他當時也因為焦慮而不耐煩的對著角都說著 “看沒看又不能改變什麼”  
鬼知道最後怎麼就變成冷戰了，迪達拉深深的覺得這其實是角都造的孽，如果當時換成是旦那來問，打死他也不會這樣回答....嗯。

“你明天早上7點來研究所，順便拿要用的資料備份” 說完也不等青年反應，就跟在場唯一的女性禮貌的示意後便毫不留戀的走了。  
小南擦淨黑板的痕跡後，看著糾結的孩子還是忍不住的說 “ 雖然看一眼的確不能改變現況，但那種看到思念的人就在眼前的安慰，還是能帶給人勇氣的，甚至比彼此的聯繫還深刻”   
輕輕的吹落對方金髮上的粉末，溫和的話語讓青年開始回憶著蠍曾帶給他的溫度。  
呢喃的溫度、嘴唇的溫度、觸碰的溫度以及眼神的溫度......其實這才是最重要的吧，他，才是唯一的出口，是最必要的那一個，這一瞬間的抱歉彷彿醍醐灌頂。

“對不起....” 他說著  
女子輕攬了下這個已然跟她差不多高的孩子  
“ 去看看他吧，比起我，他更需要聽那句話”  
“嗯...”

紀錄日期：1939.1


	20. Chapter 20

一夜之後，迪達拉在早上5點便爬起來洗了個澡，看著鏡中憔悴的面孔，他甚至連自己什麼時候有黑眼圈了都不知道。

無奈的走到壁爐邊，溫暖的空氣讓他舒適的瞇了眼，濕漉漉的金髮被隨意的擦拭後逐漸被熱氣烘乾。老實說在這兩室一廳的空間，光是中央的供暖就足夠了，但蠍貌似就是不喜歡他坐窗台的習慣，所以才故意在臥室裝了一個燃氣的壁爐.........而這東西溫暖得讓他簡直變成一隻懶貓，無法克制本能的想窩在熱源旁，尤其是洗完澡後。

眼下他就像是慣性似的，即便那個會幫他梳頭髮的傢伙已經很久沒回來了，他還是在洗澡後坐到了被安排的位子上，待頭髮乾的差不多，才關掉了壁爐，一邊套上隨手取來的衣物順便確認了下時間。  
捕捉的空氣逐漸失去了溫熱，鼻腔恢復了往常的乾燥冰冷，迪達拉悻悻然的穿上風衣就出門前往赴約的地點。

角都比他預想的還要早出現，從其中一棟研究樓踱步而出，與昨天無異的裝束顯然是一夜沒休息。  
“吶” 一張熟悉的通行證出現在視野中 “ 資料被他拿了，你找他討去，沒什麼的話我就先走了” 說罷還拍了下迪達拉因為緊張而聳起的肩。  
認命的看了眼通行證寫的編號，迪達拉暗想要不是飛段被管制起來，他一定會去找這位老朋友，用力吐嘈一下這位摳門又小心眼的年長者，而飛段一定會認同他的觀點，因為剛剛的形容詞都是老朋友過去碎嘴的片段。

在出示了許可後，他暢通無阻的抵達了蠍的實驗室...或是暫時起居室？ 還未等他下定決心，門便像是提前預知般被人從裡面猛然打開，被拉的蹌踉了兩步後是門被落鎖的聲響，慌忙抬起頭就對上了一張似笑非笑的熟悉面孔。

“.....呃，旦那，好久不見....”  
尷尬的氛圍在沉默中迅速發酵，想想他當初覺得自己委屈時有多理直氣壯，他現在就有多心虛。  
“ 還知道是好久不見？”   
光聽著對方故意在“好久”上面加重了語氣，迪達拉就覺得這張笑臉怎麼看怎麼恐怖，這是要他怎麼開口認錯阿！  
正在腦中預演著自己道歉後的下場，冷不丁的便被強硬的推靠在實驗台邊“ 想認錯？”  
輕佻的語氣下是對方貼上來的身軀 “ 抱歉，遲了！”

“你現在該考慮的是要如何取悅我”   
說完了威脅，紅髮男人卻只是不輕不重的捏了捏他的臉頰。  
意外的發展讓迪達拉瞪圓了藍藍的瞳孔，直到現在他才有餘裕仔細的觀察他許久不見的伴侶，還記得當初他軟磨硬泡下對方才答應留長的頭髮，本來的長度已經可以讓他綁一個低馬尾了，現在卻又恢復成原本的碎發，不甘心的揪了一把柔軟的髮絲，莫名的鼻酸感讓他就著彆扭的姿勢抱住了身前的人。

“旦那...你有沒有怎麼樣？ ” 

有疼痛嗎？有不安嗎？有沒有哪裡受傷？  
想問的問題一大堆，最終只問出了一句話，他現在抱著的人，本就不比他高大多少，卻在幾個月的實驗下又瘦了一些，輕鬆的眼神掩飾不了眼底的疲憊，甚至察覺不到哨兵有些紊亂的情緒，那個記憶中永遠運籌帷幄的完美向導如今是如此脆弱，而他居然直到現在才驚覺。

並不是只有佩恩！ 他們所有人，對的，包括小南、角都、飛段在內...貌似都沒有什麼時間了。

“ 有！” 蠍看著懷裡的人因為他的回答，而把埋在他頸側的腦袋轉了過來，極近的距離讓他偏頭吻了過去。  
“想你想的心痛，每天都怕你受傷算不算？”  
貼著唇所道出的話語，那是比情話還令人臉紅。迪達拉有些僵硬的沒有移動，卻是蠍率先退了開來。

看著男人側過了身打開了旁邊櫃子的第一層，取出了一塊小硬碟以及一把梳子.......  
迪達拉被對方詭異的節奏攪的心情一團亂，他剛剛還在自責來著，現在卻只剩下滿滿的無言 “幹嘛拿梳子？”  
“你頭髮亂的跟狗啃似的“  
”還有你有給我好好睡覺嗎？有正常吃飯？”犀利的眼神掃了過來，讓被問的人心虛的看向了遠方。蠍一手拿著梳子，一手施力的捏著小孩不復圓潤的下頷，棱角分明的觸感和眼下的青黑都無聲的幫小鬼回答了問題，然而真正令他們沉默的卻是一句平淡的 “因為..不習慣了嘛...”

沒有人再開口，那些問題的答案是無奈的結果，於是他們在這沉默中試著品味那些彼此間消失的東西，一人梳著微涼的髮，偶爾停下來溫柔的用雙手解開髮底的糾結，和另一人在撫過髮絲後會輕微顫動眼睫，繾綣的吻著手中的金絲，男人有些捨不得他離去，留戀的神色映進了對方低垂的藍眸。

本來蠍是真的有些生氣，氣這個孩子的不聞不問，氣那些夜裡微弱的聯繫帶給他的恐懼，也氣自己的無能為力。  
他知道孩子會來找他拿資料，所以他在這等著，直到四目相交下對方那不亞於他的狼狽........他心軟了。  
消瘦的臉以及那些掩在衣服下的暗傷，焦慮憔悴是被現實折磨出的陰影，知道孩子在離去的下一刻就又必須再次用謹慎蓋上那具軀體，像宣告死亡的白布，白布之下的人在無聲的流盡那最後的溫度，而他卻只是無力的在那層玻璃後觀望。

沉默是安全的距離，只因為沒有人有生氣的權利....。

鬆開了輕捻的髮梢，金絲從指縫盡數滑去，存留的觸感是那麼微不足道 。  
“ 拿去吧”  
迪達拉感受著放上掌心的硬碟，上頭還殘留著對方的溫度，摩挲著放入了風衣口袋，逐漸冰冷的物體告訴了他告別的徵兆。

但，他還不想說再見.....

猶豫著將有些冰冷的指尖觸上了紅髮人的臉龐。  
蠍閉上了眼，放任著伴侶描摹的動作，感受他指尖下的顫抖與遲疑，拇指滑過唇角後是溫暖的唇覆了上來，不滿足於淺嚐的人側頭換了個角度 “張嘴！”  
近距離下彼此的呼吸清晰可聞，剛才還閉著的琥珀色眼瞳現在正半瞇著，透出了侵略的慾望，迪達拉並沒有掙扎，而是順從的輕啟了唇，溫熱的交纏著彼此的不捨，湧動的思念在這吻中被安撫 。

“原諒我...唔..”  
金髮青年小聲的話語在流連的唇齒間吐露，卻被無情的打斷。輕吮的動作在對方刻意的加重下，是讓人生疼的窒息。無法再組織言語，更擠不出任何音節，在這混亂的當下，一個低沉嗓音帶著半分嚴肅，半分曖昧的回應了他 “不！”

青年早已顧不上被抓住的手以及緊扣著腰際的熱度，錯愕的看向了男人。發覺了男人的眼睛藏著的笑意，讓迪達拉氣不打一處來的偷偷揪了下對方有些凌亂的碎髮，紅著臉嘟囔著說著 “又沒有不愛你.......鬧什麼彆扭....”  
而對方瑤了瑤頭回道 “ 你知道的，我不喜歡等待”  
“..... 不會等不到的，嗯！” 彷彿是要讓他安心的十指相扣。  
“...........”  
他們之間就是這樣，一旦心中有了承諾，甚至沒有緣由的就會變成承諾本身的慣性，其它的則會被時間磨成妥協。  
但在蠍看來，他其實只要青年能回到身邊就夠了，無論是多遠、多累他也會一次，一次的等人來到他面前，所有的表現不過是種手段，甚至有些過於慘烈的過程會是某種程度的必要，也是因為這樣的覺悟，讓他對名為等待的習慣妥協了。

“呵，我信你” 

從未深思過蠍的想法，但迪達拉確信自己愛著的這個人，而那些疲憊他都看在了眼裡 “ 這次不會太久的”  
“謹慎點，我不希望你在我看不見的地方受傷”  
“.....也沒有很常受傷...嗯！...”  
“瞞得這麼明顯，還怕我知道？ 就算你洗掉了血腥味，身體的反應也騙不了人” 蠍的手隨著話語從腰側向上撫過了肩頭，看著青年不適的皺了下眉，他才又開口“ 回去記得擦藥，別讓我擔心”

平和的交談讓時間過的飛快，相聚的時間已經來到尾聲。  
“ 你該走了” 蠍鬆開了交握的手  
“ 記得去領份早餐，時間還夠”  
“你不吃嗎？”  
“不必，10點要抽血*”  
“噢...”   
無聲的擁抱，是他們永恆不宣於口的道別，看著金色的身影消失在視野後，蠍沉下了神色，抬手拿起剛才的梳子把玩了下才再次放入櫃子的第一層，實驗台上零散的髮絲被丟入遠處的垃圾桶中。

熟悉的暈眩感襲來，讓他不得不扶著桌沿保持平衡，越發模糊的視線讓他又不得不靠坐下來，等待的痛苦讓他反胃的想吐，但就如眼下的情況，現實得令人束手無策.....。   
緊抿的唇勾起了自嘲的弧度，蠍覺得他自己其實挺混蛋的，他要那孩子百分百的信任，自己卻不然。他總是更相信自己勝過任何事，甚至利用著孩子的單純，為得只是讓人再也離不開。

迪達拉....  
我想讓你染上對我的慣性，你發現了嗎？

*抽血前要控制血糖，因此必須空腹8-12小時。  
*慣性是種定律，相較於妥協下的習慣，在文中更像是刻意的制約與一種存續的表相間的差異。


	21. Chapter 21

世界上唯有變老、變窮，是不需要努力的，對此，角都深信不疑。

“人。大概總是會被過去影響著” 曾經的他，是個四處遊歷的密醫，沉迷於銀貨兩訖的交易。  
不在一個地方待超過半年是他的習慣，甚至追溯到更早前，他也是從更遠的地方逃亡而來，這樣一波未平一波又起的人生讓他有了背叛的習慣。  
但這又如何？ 他可從不覺得這樣有什麼不好，看著自己生長的國家早就消失在世界地圖的角落，彷彿從未存在般，看吧，那些莫名其妙的追求哪有錢來的實際呢？

他很努力的獲取財富，然後從一個地方換到另一個地方，最後在某次黑吃黑的勾當中意外的成了一個向導，起初是很不習慣那種紛擾的感覺，但比起困擾更讓他驚訝的是嚮導的市場，這未曾想過的巨大價值引誘他來到了這個國家，這裡的委託費前所未有的高讓他一度迷了心竅，才招致危險的到來。

佩恩絕對是個理想主義，有很多時候角都會惡意的這麼揣測著，但他不否認他所組建的“曉”潛力的確很大，這種預感跟錢一樣從未背叛過他，所以他抱持著寧可信其有的態度。與另一個自從有了愛情後時而腦袋不正常的研究夥伴不同，他只相信錢....這是很科學的。

不過後來貌似他也跟科學背道而馳了，因為他的伴侶居然是個邪教狂熱分子....他們間的事整個就莫名其妙，也的確是拿他那種打不跑罵不動的無賴沒輒。甚至是對方每天的禱告都虔誠得令人不悅，還有那率性到讓他不爽的性格....為此他還被那隻蠍子取笑。  
“ 口味獨特？”  
“你還不是給自己找了個麻煩精，彼此彼此吧”

說到麻煩精，他這裡還有一件不大不小的事沒跟旁邊的同事透露，不是他故意不說，而是這情報被小鬼買斷了，連帶的醫藥費一起打到了他的戶頭，這件事跟組織的計劃無關，所以蠍一時半會還不會發現。

大概一個月前，迪達拉因為工作因素第二次被安排帶學生去戰場觀摩，好奇心切的蘿蔔頭對老師指派的實習工作有意見，沒什麼危機意識又擅自脫隊的後果是暴露了己方支援部隊的行蹤，迪達拉也是個狠的，當下就指揮著兵分兩路的逃脫，這一手借刀殺人其實很聰明，但就怕把命也搭進去。  
後來重點保護的人物都沒事，計劃要死的解決了，但自己的左臂也斷了.......好在小孩還算聰明的當下用衣服包住再以積雪封存了斷臂，第一時間就靠著飛段找到了他。  
後來在確認斷肢缺血不嚴重，還沒壞死得以接植後，小孩滿臉血汙神色嚴肅的開了一千萬的價錢，希望他保密............原來恐怖分子也都這麼有錢嗎？

他當然欣然接受了執刀手術，但迪達拉的傷勢其實也並不是那麼輕鬆，被不知到什麼東西絞斷的傷口呈撕裂狀，上臂也因為扭力太大而骨折，一言以蔽之就是慘爛非常。

斷面的血肉糊在一起，血管受損嚴重，讓他還要另外用其他地方的靜脈做血管移植，為了讓接合得以順利他連實驗室的特殊顯微鏡都用上了，就為了他那被扯得亂七八糟的末端血管。  
直到第一股血流通過已經是缺氧5小時*之後，確保了壞死的機率不高才讓他仔細縫合剩下的部分。這手術進行了將近12個小時，直到清晨才宣告結束。

*斷肢重建的黃金時間是6小時，適宜溫度為4度C

如今那麻煩精早就好的差不多了，也不見傷口水腫或是肌肉僵硬，生龍活虎的跟剛被放出來的飛段在那邊嘰喳，大概是在問飛段做感覺恢復的復健練習？

\-------------------------

其實在他這個背叛成癮的人看來，大家的麻煩都是自找的，理當沒有誰的執著比較高尚。

純粹是立場問題罷了！

好比你殲滅了一個部隊，對你的國家來說是好事，對敵國就會是壞事，對世界上其他無關者是趣事，對死人的親人來說是喪事，而對你來說，只不過是例行公事。

諷刺也未必，剛剛說了，只是立場問題。

細數著他自己的行為，基本上就連現在他也仍走在這條背叛的道路，有意思的是身邊這幫奇人，各個理由不同，盲目的、自大的、忠誠的、異想天開的如今走到了一起，而他們唯一的共同點就是，都是最自私的人。

或許忠於自我才是達到極致的關鍵，那就解釋了佩恩強大的原因，為了一個想法就計劃將整個國家都獻祭掉，這樣的魄力跟背後的隱忍非常人能理解，就連跟了最久的小南也只是沉默的幫他留住了最後的人性。  
如今在第三國的介入下，這國家岌岌可危的未來有多少是這男人的手筆，說實話他也無法道盡，只知道這機會將是千載難逢，不會有比這更合適的。角都心想，真正讓他蠢蠢欲動的像期待一劑 D－XII*的士兵，並不是那些緊湊逼近的時限，而是自己的預感。

*某種毒品代號，有興趣瞭解的人可以參考這個 D－IX

話說回來，跟一個不忠的人講公平，還不如拿錢出來效果更好，他從來都不會理會別人可憐的一面，也不會多慈悲哪怕一點，這大概就是曉合的來的原因，一群冷血動物窩在一起取暖，誰也不比誰溫暖........而他的問題始終要有個盡頭，最近他隱隱約約的在飛段身上看到了一點線索，那傢伙這輩子大概都會忠於信仰，那他是不是也該從信仰試試？

但答案絕對不會是去信什麼邪教的，或許可以用宗教名義來斂財？這貌似是個好點子？這些事情將會是他未來該考慮的，而眼下他的背叛之旅還有最後一段路程，有一天他會停下腳步的，他那躁動的預感讓他知道那天的到來並不會太遠。

紀錄日期：1939.5


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉隔這麼久才更，但這章以後的故事真的讓我一改再改，讓一個文學苦手的我簡直抓破腦袋ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> 另外，之後的有些內容也許會敏感些......但這純粹是個腦洞故事，各種意義上的切勿當真。

1939年11月，第三勢力全面的介入戰爭，徹底擊碎了本該勢均力敵的表象。  
戰爭轟鳴下的傾頹，一如日落後緊隨而至的夜，遠望那霞光滿目，卻嗅出那不過是腥風挾著餘灰遍撒大地，那是暗無天日的死亡，卻也在那些洶湧紛擾之處誕生了異端。

一切不過是始於一個未曾散佈的理念......  
自他們的橫空出世便漸漸匯聚成了如今的組織，他們自稱 wormwood 的信徒，突兀的躍然於世人眼前，用著難以捉摸的方式四處闡述著對腐敗滋生的不滿，宣揚著對戰爭的無助，種種暗諷與歸咎，無不是真實的揭露著所有人不敢宣之於口的事實。

*Wormwood   
(苦艾的俗名，來自德文WERMUT，意思是”保護智力”。而在聖經中則有隱喻原罪及苦難之意。不過靈感真正是來自同名電影）

藉著群眾對國家隱含的不滿，趁機吸收了大量的人力，卻又不於明處顯現他們的行蹤，耐心的同陰謀掩於表象之下的是那雙屬於獵人的眼神。直到他們首次組織了一次對國家領導人的罷免運動，卻仍難逃再次被鎮壓的結果。

值得一提的是，他們的行動卻並未以此為止，在事件過後，不到一個月，彷彿預謀般的在各國關注下，他們迎合了民族激進派，打著反暴政的標竿呼籲著自由的口號，在獲得國際認同的加持下除了人才，更加全面的吸收著來自四面八方的匿名資金及技術。  
如同瘟疫般擴散崛起的組織，讓早已千瘡百孔的軀體暴露在了聚光下，灼燒的同時散發出那獨屬窮途者的腐臭，吸引著更多的好事者圍觀著，不同的眼神不同的面孔卻有著一樣的嘴角弧度，那是隱晦的譏諷亦或是識不出的悲憫？

同年12月，逐步壯大的毒瘤在當權者的決心下迎來了一次打擊。  
苦艾的首領被暗殺的訊息在事發當天便遭到了揭露，抗爭的鐘聲於幽幽之口傳頌，謊言之幕儼然將不覆成效......

「我呼籲我的朋友、家人和摯愛的人，奮起對抗真正殺我的人。」  
曾遺忘的人性從過去走到了跟前，遭受指控的政府卻縮在了那堵白牆之後，而這些......這所有的沉默將成為最好的證據。

直到當月的最後一週，該組織又一次發動了號召。這次事件針對了國家最嚴密的部門，也就是塔進行了有部屬的襲擊，將這座囚禁著特殊人種的牢籠破開了與世界的邊界，雖然造成了近千人的傷亡，卻成功就救出了包含實驗體在內的129名研究人員。不過3天的時間，被救出的人便聯合揭發了研究院中多項有違人倫的實驗，並大肆鼓吹這次的行動，更讓政府的立場雪上加霜。

\---------------------------

大雪紛飛的12月。

令人不愉的氣候在寂靜的清晨中更顯冷冽。  
一道身影悄悄行經此地，延綿而過深淺不一的腳印下是哀嘆的榮景，它們在五呎下長眠，在銀妝下褪去了荒蕪，卻在風雪裡消散了故事回歸了虛無。

飛揚的披風窸窣著取代了掩於雪中的腳步，那些凜冽的風，似是捲著利刺劃入了氣管與肌膚，刺骨的疼讓人不得不低頭攏緊了衣袖，而就是這樣一個動作，讓那隱藏在帽沿下的身份呼之欲出，那是細碎卻不容錯視的張揚紅髮。

就是這麼一個人跡罕見的時點，這個人行色匆匆的出現，在皚皚白雪中印下一個個倉促的步伐，焦躁的節奏在雪中更顯艱難，疲憊在累積下絆得他是那麼猝不及防，險些跌倒的刺激讓這人暫時褪去了麻木的外殼，蹌踉得站定後男子輕抿了下早已冰冷的唇，靜靜的駐足於街道上的人輕輕的晃了下腦袋。  
“看來自己是有些失態了”

終歸是太倉促了......此前不久，他還在幾里外的臨時據點處理些爛攤子，一直到昨夜收到了最新的消息，才在急忙部署後便連夜趕了過來。一路上的折磨不外乎是計畫的不順利以及客觀的疲累，然而自日前成功退出塔的範圍後，他便感受到那如同內臟被扼住般無孔不入的窒息感......那是一種預感，是一種臨止於此的災厄即將爆發前的恐懼，而來自優秀嚮導的本能告訴了他，怕不是要出事。

他們的計劃也許在他人看來即是顯著的成功，但只有他們自己才知道，那所謂的行動敗得有多徹底......而這樣的體認從何而來？

一切的焦慮要追溯到撤離塔後的第4個小時......從未想過比起研究成果，政府卻將主要兵力派去截殺前往教學區的第二支苦艾的部隊。  
敵方的安排在現在看來仍是透露著古怪，在面對內憂外患同時爆發的當下，對於一個久經戰事的國家針對資源的優先順序。其中一邊是現有可投入的最新技術及未來的發展；另一邊則是仍在訓練但卻是未來要投入戰爭的年輕哨兵嚮導，然而對方卻選擇了全力保護後者......  
這樣的安排無疑在他們意料之外，有鑑於他在塔的這些年，政府對研究的執著他可深有體會，無論是資金流動還是暗地裡的交易項目，甚至是最明顯的，在研究與任務有衝突下他們仍被囑咐要優先前者，這種種因素無不說明了其重要性，卻又無一不是害他們陷入如今的險地的誤導，如此高明的暗示手法彰顯的是他們棋差一著的事實。而問題就在於這麼多年，連佩恩也不知曉的幕後人會是誰？

又或者是另一假設？這樣的結果也許是勢力的轉換使然，猜測主要來自於對軍部對研究院的不滿，除去在人才上的爭搶外，往年在提列年度資金預算後，曾經的院長總是在會議後跑來跟他抱怨軍方的維修及購入武器吃了預算的大頭，害得他手頭上項目要延期。而這些不滿在對方釋放的輕蔑態度後在後來幾年早已是水火不容的交惡，照這趨勢，倘若軍部掌控了如今的政府發言權，定會找機會除掉意見相左的人，也就是斷然不會管他們的死活......但軍部如今是代行決斷權？還是直接就是決策人？

而後還存在著一種可能。  
問題可能出在組織上，然而這對他而言是最麻煩，也算是最輕鬆的一類，便是叛徒。 誠如性格使然，叛徒的排查他並不擅長，除了沒耐性外，像他這種結果導向的人， 雖是為達目的到了殘忍的程度，但在所有過程皆視為結果的主觀下只會把人越審越有罪，因而這類工作一向是交予小南......但她目前仍生死未知......。

“嘖！” 思來想去也理不出結論，眼看時間的流逝對他而言就是種折磨，對於信息的迫切讓他終是不復從容，倉惶的趕路以及因無措而絞緊的手指皆是忐忑的載體，那些渴望與恐懼交雜的情緒撕裂了他那分屬於博弈者的冷靜，取而代之的是更為純粹的擔憂以及對痛失所愛的懼怕。  
無法忽視的可能性橫亙於眼前，那些感應後死寂的空白結果正不斷的屏蔽著其他，那想法清晰的可怕，不可控的影響著感官，放眼的黑暗下那條在他心中錯得離譜的答案卻萬證所指的立於前方，找不著出口的徬徨讓他這一路皆是繃緊神經的走過，一直到抵達目的地之後，更是直接被住宅前的石板絆了一腳，好在早先佇立於門口的人在辨認過來者後，便迅速的伸手撈了把身形不穩的訪客。

在手臂被扶住後順勢止住了紅髮男子向前傾斜的姿勢，這樣一個打斷，讓有些愣然的人終於停止了腦中的思緒，在看清了角都的模樣後他開始檢討了自己過於浮動的情緒，貌似有些過了......

有些尷尬的抬手按了按眉心，一邊平復著略顯急促的呼吸，邊掩去自己那些關心則亂的猜測。  
“......謝了”

“我說你，再怎麼擔心也不能解決任何問題，想太多作甚，徒增心病。 ” 單手攙著人的同事，教訓著身邊還有些失神的傢伙，看得出蠍這傢伙也是累得夠嗆，臉色青白的簡直堪比死人，左右不過是一天，他就能把自己搞成這德行。  
“現在...咳咳.....情況如何...” 而對於友人的嫌棄男子直接選擇了充耳不聞，甫一站定便是直奔主題，卻不料，開口便忍不住咳出了聲。

涼涼的看了眼身旁的人，角都轉身去開了門，邊走還在繼續道 “你要是病倒了，按現在的情況，我估計你也不必治了，就地掩埋乾脆些”

抿著唇角的蠍沉默的聽著角都的冷言冷語，對著那碎念的後腦勺翻了個白眼，他現在即便有心要反駁，也得等他調整好狀態，要不等會說沒兩句就得再咳個幾聲，估計又是一輪嘲諷。

走進建築後，氣溫終於不再那麼難以忍受，輕輕舒了口氣後便是聽到了友人的回覆  
“ 傷勢都不樂觀，一天下來其中一個穩住了，另一個太虛了我無法保證什麼” 將人領到客廳後，角都先是三言兩語的交代了情況，便抬眼看向了倚在牆邊的人。  
“你大概是收到消息了，但很遺憾的是，回來的只有白虎”

“.......咳.....是嗎” 脫去披風後的人就那麼靜靜的靠在那，不甚明亮的光從窗口斜照而下，隱晦得照出了男子的輪廓，卻因過長的髮絲在低頭下掩過了眉眼，讓那些情緒回到了陰影之下。

就算知道每個人對待感情的處理方式都不相同，卻還是會被那些悲涼的氛圍渲染，有些共患難意味的角都嚴格上還是傾向不予理會的，畢竟蠍一直是個有點死心眼的人，比起沒用的安慰，還是說點實際的轉移話題比較快。

截至目前，他們離開塔已經將近25個小時，除了他倆外還有兩名傷員分別是鼬跟佩恩，原先他們是待在其中一處地下駐紮地順便就近等待消息的，卻在第4個小時得知救援未果後先隨苦艾撤回了名為洛克努斯的據點，而後他們才又帶著幾名親信跟醫療設備轉道此處。自此他們便分別著手於治療及其他分內事，直到隸屬蠍的暗探回來告知日前的午夜，一支約30人的小隊抵達了位於西南的其他據點，而後其中一位“高層”便帶著其直屬離開了那邊，不知欲往何方。便是這樣一個信息讓他出現在了這裡，而如今也確定了剩下兩位成員生死未卜的噩耗。

而這兩位分別就是迪達拉跟飛段.......

蠍這時正低垂著頭不知在想什麼，隱於暗處安靜的同雕塑般了無生氣，本想叫人同他上樓問些事情的角都，最終還是安慰般堅定的拍了拍對方的肩膀，卻在拍完的下一秒，收穫了那狀似消沉的人投過來的驚嚇跟莫名奇妙。 “做什麼？”

疑惑的表情參雜著訝異，讓角都把本來卡在嘴邊的話活生生的咽了回去，真不是什麼好滋味。  
“沒，讓你回魂呢”  
“是嗎？那你幹嘛一副想吐的表情 ”  
“我剛發現，你不值得同情”  
蠍沒有再說什麼，只是似笑非笑的挑了眉。這些點到為止的玩笑中和了空氣中的悲傷，收回了各自的視線，沒再多交談的兩人一前一後的離開了客廳。

雖說這住宅本就挑的隨便，但好歹也是看了中了屋子有寬敞乾淨的地下室，除去醫療設備全堆在二樓空房及佩恩所在的臥房，剩餘的乾糧及武器彈藥什麼的則被他們一股腦的堆在了地下室，也因此才不顯得凌亂。

沒有刻意放輕的腳步在清晨中格外的明顯，隨意的敲了下門板後，蠍不待回應的徑直推們而入，入眼便是一躺、一站、一坐的讓他停頓了片刻，屬於主臥的房間各式設備擠在了不遠處的書桌及床邊，地上堆著些瓶瓶罐罐以及隨地亂放的雜誌，與其說這裡是臨時病房，還不如街友聚集地貼切。

好在除了這些外的物品都被他們塞到其他房間了，這讓此時容納了5人的房間還有許多挪騰的餘地，蠍淡定的掃了眼坐在病床邊才剛轉醒的小南以及從剛剛進來就在房間裡的鼬，便又朝著身後的角都投去了目光。

空氣詭異的凝結了一瞬，蠍意有所指的眼神讓角都輕微的皺了下眉，雖然他不是很想這麼做，但那隻敏銳的蠍子慣是不會做多餘的事，或許他真的察覺了什麼。  
“你這傢伙，昨天不是才告訴你貫穿傷害不能承受壓力嗎？ 才過了多久你就敢起來，活膩歪了？”

“..........”只見沉默的黑髮男子眼神不堅定的漂向了窗外，不言不語的讓人無從指教，直到一句冷酷的發言迫使他做出回應。  
只見蠍皮笑肉不笑的低語說著 “ 鼬，如果你不想落下病根，待以後老了等親人幫你把屎把尿的話，最好聽醫生的”  
無言以對的鼬張了張口，最終還是挫敗的閉上了，很顯然的，因為他逃不過身上可疑的標籤。  
一如他們所憂慮的，除了他以外仍有一名宇智波在為塔效力，而那個人，是他的親弟弟......許是避嫌或是疑猜的情緒作祟，他們決定讓他暫時去“休息”。  
或多或少，他們之間存在了不信任，而在未明的情勢下，排除一切的不安定是他們一貫的作風，他能理解，所以他選擇了妥協。

沒有去在意離去的人是否頹然的身影，眼下最讓蠍感到緊張的是即將進行的談話。眼前的女子的疲憊那是肉眼可見，不用探查就知道是透支了精神力的結果，看來當時的慘烈程度比他猜想的嚴峻。

“ 你，還感受的到聯繫嗎？” 女子自責又痛苦的神色映入了蠍的眼簾，這問句殘忍的像把利刃，刨出了他的心臟不說，在這冰天雪地之下僵硬與冰冷讓他幾乎死去。  
“迪達拉他......在飛段的掩護下自爆了精神體”   
剩下的話自不用說，在場的所有人都知道當年剛進塔時，小孩就用這招搞得自己暗傷迸裂甚至差點精神潰散的慘劇，而這爆炸睽違了8年之久的再次問世，規模跟後患將不可同日而語，當場意識碎片化都是有可能的結果。

小南眼中的悲傷，刺激著蠍的神經，聰明如他，不可能猜不到結果，但他就是想，如果有那個萬一呢？  
更何況他也並非全然沒有依仗....  
“ 我知道他活著”  
站在一邊的角都皺眉的瞪著他“ 你在做決定前，他媽的知道自己在說什麼嗎？”  
彷彿沒聽到似的，蠍無動於衷繼續說著 “ 就像你並不十分擔心飛段一樣，我也知道小鬼現在需要我，呵，還真是一種殘忍的請求方式”  
他們之間的事，又有誰比他更清楚？

看著自顧自說話的人，角都有些猙獰的繃著青筋 “ 至於嗎？”

“只有我辦得到” 不容置疑的冷然面孔，聽著蠍慣性自負的語氣，角都只能想到一種結局...  
一時的靜謐，沉澱了悲傷卻添上了悲壯。 

“ 去吧”   
突如其來的聲響，來自唯一躺著的那人，他是所有事件的源頭，也是最初聯繫了他們的紐帶。

佩恩在小南的攙扶下緩慢的坐起身，瘦弱不堪的模樣再也讓人看不到過去強大的證據，凹陷的雙頰在字句中囁嚅著細微的音節。  
“務必小心行事”語畢後又牽著嘴角補上  
“把他們帶回家”  
死寂的氛圍在聽到“home" 的當下被沖散，蠍跟角都雙雙尷尬的看向了別處。

家，理當是個歸宿，又或是代表著無論何時的愛與在乎，這種肉麻的代名詞讓人有些羞於承認，卻又不得不承認，在每次的或是拌嘴、打架或是扶持、關懷，在那些嬉笑怒罵中無不是他們獨有的關心方式。  
“小南......別再教他講這些了，怪噁心的” 不自在的感覺讓角都彆扭了起來，是說，他幹嘛為了其他人的安危感到焦慮呢？ 難道他也是在乎的嗎？  
審視著房間內或坐或站的人，最終視線定格在了床上的男子臉上，角都不知道這種變化是不是有這人的手筆，但這樣就走出了背叛的魔咒了嗎？

看著角都狠狠的轉身離去，蠍當然不知道對方在糾結什麼，哦不，是根本沒興趣瞭解，不過這下沒人反對他去救人了，對著首領點了點頭後說著“ 我傍晚就走” 就轉過了身。

“半年？” 小南前後不著的話語，讓蠍離去的動作頓了下，摸著門把的手定格在半途 “ 一半就夠了...”   
大開的房門將陽光灑進了幽暗的房間，黎明的朝陽此時痛的刺眼，小南看著那個逆著光的背影，那人曾告訴過的“ 並不是勇敢，只是太害怕失敗”  
.......所以......他們習慣了擁抱恐懼

時間不會為了任何人停留，那無疑是種線性過程。正走在路上的人是不會知道遠方的終點是什麼模樣，而被留在途中的東西，就會被永遠留在過去。3個月的期限嗎，真不知道是自負還是過於悲觀了，但願這一切不過是當下的延伸，而非離別的前兆。


End file.
